


The Nameless

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Space, Aoiha - Freeform, Blood, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Old Gods, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Violence, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 79,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: The very fabric of space and time shuddered at his touch. In the blink of an eye entire worlds are created.He was nameless, all powerful and mighty..Yet it all seemed the same. The Nameless. The Wretched.Even Old Gods immeasurable by time and age craved to feel warmth.





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I just wanna say that I wish I was as descriptive as I wished I was. But still! I have no idea how long this will be but I do hope that it is enjoyable at least :)

It's been so long since he felt any real sense of companionship. He had been alone for what felt like millennia, maybe even more than that.

He couldn't even remember where he came from, if there were others like him. Or even his own name. There were many that he went by though, at least ones he could remember. The Wretched one. The Forgotten.  Etcetera Etcetera.

All of it seemed the same.

But he spent his days not knowing the truth, basking in a cloud of ice and dust and dwarfing even the largest, brightest of stars. He used the pinks and purples of massive nebulas as his resting place, his eyes creating supernovas that birthed literal worlds.

So he decided to use that. For millennia he had no one, but now...

There was a planet, the third of only eight, orbiting a small star deep in the heart of an isolated system not too far from where he resided. He remembered this place, his first ever solar system that he made with only a sprinkle of stardust and a few icy comets. But he had been slumbering for so long, after creating it a lifetime ago he didn't know of it's progress. If it gave life or was simply a stationary world. He figured he would know soon enough.

He was always curious to know what this place was like after he left.

The very folds of space and time creaked and bent at his will, his cloud like body cold yet blazing to the touch. The deep all encompassing mass of darkness and ice that made up his true form shrunk to one billionth its usual size before erupting into a fiery brilliant blaze. Once close enough to the mysteriously blue and green world, his body fell.

Now he felt small, almost insignificant. But no less as curious.

Faster, faster, deep within the warm wet atmosphere. The heat of the trajectory was like needles against his form as a contrast to the icy freezing recesses of space. A quick turn of his head and he was deep inside the planet's inner surface. Then, out of nowhere, a vacuum of brilliant blues and green washed over him. Forcing him deeper, deeper and deeper, he finally felt fear.

But then, like a miracle he sees it. The star that bathed this planet in it's warmth. Once the size of his one palm now burning through the waves as he sunk. And it's heat, however faint and fleeting, was all he needed to quell the fear.

All around him organisms of every kind dashed and darted around him, frightened and startled. A great black and white beast bellowed and clicked at its pod mates before they swam away in a cloud of bubbles. A similar beast all in Grey with sharp teeth considered him briefly before it too darts away.

He then smiles, his once massive and brightly burning eyes now tired and helpless. But he feels at peace nonetheless.

All he knew now was darkness as the warmth finally faded and the recesses of blue and black cradle his body as he drifts down. Down. Further and further. Until a soft bed of sand could cradle him gently and stop the flow of time.

**'So this is what I have created... It feels like home.'**

And he slumbers again, not knowing when or where he might end up.

 


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be maybe a few hundred to almost a thousand words. I Don't want it to be too long ;3

More time would come to pass since his arrival here. So much so that he began to lose count. He would fall into a suspended state for an undisclosed amount of tine before waking up. Then he would sleep again. Over and over that he was certain hundreds or even thousands of sun cycles had passed. The animals looked different each time he woke up. Soon it all became normal to him.

He was no longer sure of just how much time had passed, as his eyes began to blur with each cycle of the star around this planet. Even from down deep in the void he could feel the turning of the tides with the moon and its many phases.

But there was never a dull moment down here in the depths of the planet. All kinds of things happened here. Things that spurred his curiosity to explore the planet on further and further. Yet he was still so exhausted from the transition from God to lesser deity that he could not move. He would need more rest before attempting to rise from his slumber.

But he was fine with that. It was interesting to learn how these strange aliens lived here, and so easily from what it seemed.

Small, puny yet interesting creatures crawled all over him and his resting space. His body resembled a pattern of stardust and ice to create cold frigidly pockets of water, and that frightened them away. Their small antennae tickled the tips of his digits and he could see multifaceted eyes peer at him as they scuttled along. One time he even saw a huge finned creature float on by either a bioluminescent feeler dangling atop the front of its head. It reminded him of his own digits and how he missed them now that he was in this primitive form.

A few sun cycles ago he saw a giant mass floating from the upper world all the way down here. A huge blubbery carcass from some large animal had somehow found its way to him. Fascinated he watched it drop to the sandy bed near him and soon things got interesting. Animals and creatures of all types flocked to the carcass and fed upon it for two whole cycles before leaving behind only a set of massive rib bones and some flippers. Right now though, he was only strong enough to lift his head.

This planet was just so... Interesting! He couldn't wait to explore once he could...

But for now... He would go to sleep again. Maybe this time he could be strong enough to wake up properly. And see the world far beyond this cold watery crypt.

 

//////////////////////////

Many more cycles would pass him by before he would wake yet again. He could feel his strength returning to him bit by bit. he had long since forced himself to take on the look of one of the many creatures that went along with the current past his body. Small, graceful but fragile. He lay there contemplating what to do from there. This... squishy body was strange. Every single pulse of every little heartbeat deep beneath stretchy fragile skin. The creatures were oblivious of the fact that there was suddenly a new one of them among them but their brains could not comprehend it enough to care. This was his chance to finally dig himself out of the eons of sand buried over his body and try out this new form of his. he sand slowly floated away and his eyes blinked out any leftover particles.

A wiggle of a spiny fin here, a flush of water through his gills there.  The current helped to lift his body from the sandy bed and rose him up a little higher. Teeth of all sorts embedded themselves in his gums and blood pumped through his body.

Now he felt energized. Now he felt more eager to explore his new home. And more importantly to meet his new co-inhabitants. Like hell he woud be going back out there this was too interesting not to explore.

Through his first few minutes awake he felt a little awkward. Forcing an entire existence of matter of old stars and ice into a fleshy warm and organic body was strange. But he was strange himself. What couldn't he do? 

Well it was a little dark down here so he decided to follow the current and into warmer higher water. The more he wiggled the more he could tell he was getting the hang of it. Swimming wasn't too hard he figured. It was better than just floating in freezing open space. 

As he climbed and climbed upwards he could feel the water getting warmer and warmer, and it felt so nice to his cold skin. Now that he was no longer in darkness he could see an endless expanse of just blue. Beneath him, the darkness. Above him, the rippling surface. He could tell that this was as open as space but far more interesting. Despite the size and expanse endless amounts of creatures were everywhere.

All around him many other organisms were basking in the warm waters around them, soaking in the bright early morning rays. And he had to wonder. What if they could all think like he could? What if they all had some form of intelligence despite their primitive forms? Would they wonder what was beyond this place? Or are they only in their own bubbles with minimal to no thoughts of anything beyond survival? He stopped just beneath the surface, thinking.

That was one thing that concerned him. What if this was all there was to this planet? Just water and a few organisms here and there? What if he got bored quickly? What if-

A sudden feeling in his gut warned him of something and he froze in place. A rumbling could be heard from somewhere nearby and it frightened him for a moment. Where was it coming from? Other creatures could feel it too and began to scatter, either going far or deep below. Even a great large beast easily a hundred times his size bellowed loudly and plunged itself into the depths. What was happening? An asteroid storm? An electrical storm? Or something much worse? 

From the corner of his eye he then saw what was making so much noise. A strange...  _thing_ was barreling through the water at speeds he thought only possible in space. At first he was afraid, thinking it would come near him. But the more he watched the more he realized that wasn't it at all.

Why would he be afraid? he couldn't die, not unless it was at the hands of another of his own kind. But there were no others. 

So this might be something else. Now he was curious. Perhaps there was more to this planet than he thought?

Before it could get away he willed himself to swim as fast as his body could possibly go after the strange thing. It went in a straight line and that made his job easier. Soon he began to notice things. Colors and shapes started appearing in his line of vision. Bright reds, soothing blues. Then a huge cliff with these colors began to show up and showed a surface similar to the bottom of the ocean. Sandy soft beds but only this time not empty. Those colorful round and squiggly shapes were practically littering the seabed. Many fish and creatures darted in and out of the shapes as the weird thing passed over them before continuing their lives. 

But he was determined to follow it. Without giving them much more thought he did not give up. No matter how nice the colors looked, now matter how curious he got. He had to keep going. 

It seemed like ages before he started to see that weird thing starting to slow down. There were more shapes in the water now, shapes not like those colorful ones. Two round and cylindrical shapes jutted into the sand and out of the water, connecting to a larger series of rectangular shapes connected together above the surface. Then the sound stopped. As did he. 

What was it doing? 

He swam a bit closer to take a good look at it, noticing that it was only a piece of something else sticking out of the water. The water also seemed to recede along the shapes, like it was the end.

There was movement on the top of the strange object and he peered as close as he could. Then like a spark of lighting, he saw _them_. 

More creatures, far different looking than the ones down here. They walked on two legs, not swam with many fins or flippers. And their mouths opened to let out weird noises to each other that they seemed to understand. His curiosity grew even worse.

Intelligent life? Here? 

Now he had to know more. But how? Maybe he could... watch them a bit longer. He was a god, it should not take him too long to figure out their speech patterns. But maybe a talking organism such as himself would be odd. So he waited. 

The creatures walked off the weird thing onto the strange shapes and left it behind. He could only watch them go so far before they disappeared. He felt slightly disappointed but did not let that stop him. 

He would wait. As long as it took he would wait.


	3. Steps

Weeks passed since he came into contact with these strange creatures out of the water. He himself had taken the form of a hoofed beast he would see come to the waters edge every so often. Instead of making his own body he had abandoned his fishy body and forced his existence inside the great white beast for his own use.

Great antlers protruded from his head, and a great swath of white fur padded his thick muscled neck. This creature was strong, he could feel it in the way he ran. yet they weren't very... smart. Oh well, it would be temporary until he found a better one.

In these weeks he learned more and more about the two leggeds and their environment. 'Humans' they were known as, and from what he understood by studying and absorbing the language they spoke they were the dominant species of this planet.

This upper surface apparently had violent atmospheric activity sometimes. Rainstorms, thunderstorms, and sometimes small tsunamis as well, at least in this area. But they adapted to these things despite their delicate nature. Which made them all the more interesting.

It seemed exciting, knowing that there was a whole world beyond this small area he was in, having learned that he was in an 'ocean' near a well known pier by a 'beach' that was used for 'fishing'. There was also a forest full of 'trees' and 'woodland' creatures. There were animals that looked like him except without the antlers. Animals with stripes and small feet, animals with sharp teeth and thick brown fur. All sorts of things. He never knew that anything like this could exist, especially not of his own creation.

Yet it was the humans that he desperately wished to know more of. What were they like? What were their societies like? Was it anything like what these animals lived in? Or something completely alien? He hated not knowing but he had to be cautious.

Humans apparently hunted animals like him for food and fur. So finding something else would be best.

He spent a few days like this, learning the ways of the forest and where to find 'food' so he could blend in even if he didn't need it. But his host did apparently, as whatever it felt he also felt. '

'Hunger' was a concept he want sure he would ever get used to.

The other animals didn't seem to care that he didn't act like the other animals like him. Their brains probably couldn't really handle those thoughts anyway.

The humans were a normal appearance here every so often, going out on that strange object he learned was called a 'boat' so they could get fish. Good thing he avoided going near the ocean.

One of these days he would have to find a way to follow them wherever they went after this. He wanted to see other humans really badly instead of the same two all the time. They looked old and barely able to move.

Sorry he waited through another week and two thunderstorms later before making up his mind.

Once the humans were on their boat it gave him time to abandon his current host and look for a new one.

There were other creatures here, ones that could flap their limbs and take to the skies effortlessly. It reminded him of the way comets would come and go in his old home. These creatures were small and lightweight, so possessing one was no problem. It had such lightweight limbs that flying didn't take much effort. Now he just had to wait for the humans to come back.

Two hours passed as he got used to this new body and testing his movement before they appeared through the woods carrying their long sticks and a small white box. They were speaking and as he followed them branch to branch he listened, picking up on their dialogue as best as he could.

Something about... Working? On something that could scrape the sky..? What on Earth were they talking about?

Eagerly he followed them through the woods, wondering where they were going.

Hopefully somewhere exciting and with more humans. The woods were becoming very repetitive.


	4. Humans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost bird who finds his way

Following the humans did not take too long, as they reached a clearing in the forest with a strange... thing waiting for them. It looked very similar to that thing back by the water. It was very box shaped but with smooth and curvy lines, and shone a bright brilliant white.

They continued to speak in soft crinkly voices and disappeared inside the object with loud clanging noises, making him flinch just slightly. What were they doing now? Were they leaving now?

He continued to observe before it made a huge roaring noise and he saw them start to move. Panicking he didn't want to lose them and flew his tiny body down to the machine and bravely landed on top of it. Here the thing moved onto a dirt trail and sped up through the trees.

What was he thinking doing something like this? Now he was a little more scared but it was more of not knowing what he did exactly. What if the place humans come from was hostile? Sure he could probably survive but it would stress him out. He didn't like feeling helpless, but the curiosity for the unknown was what kept him from just flying away.

Beneath him it felt cold and smooth on his feet, and he struggled to keep a hold of the thing as it moved faster and faster. From here he just closed his eyes and hunkered down, hoping he would not fall off. It continued to go even faster until he was forced to find solace in a small crevice that was near the front, feeling the feathers on his wings almost yank him back from the force of the wind.

Soon he grew antsy and anxious, unsure of what to do next. Should he just fly the rest of the way? he could follow them like he did on that boat. Besides, he wasn't sure if this was worth it, it was taking all of his host's strength to just not fall off.

Before making a decision though he felt it start to slow down a bit and he felt goosebumps on his small body in response. He peeked his eyes open and saw ahead of them, and saw a peculiar thing.

A huge stretch of blackness tore through the forest, like a poisoned river it seemed to completely dominate the area. The trail the shiny thing was on was connected to it, like a tree branch would to its parent tree or a petal to a flower, only more intimidating. What was that thing? It didn't seem natural, just like these humans were not in their own natural environment.

The noise grew less as loud as the white box pulled onto the black strip and took a sharp left. From here he could see the black thing stretching not too far into the distance as it went deep into the forest, and many other things like this white box were moving all along its surface. He felt a cold chill through his body and shivered. Should he just fly now that he knew where they were going? Maybe he could follow a different route?

Or should he just keep following this one and see where they ended up? the curiosity was killing him, maybe it would not hurt to see and check it out?

Maybe... Well, his host was getting tired, he could feel his eyelids drooping with exhaustion the longer he waited. And a grumbling inside its belly told him he was hungry again. Maybe he should stick around and find a new body after all. It didn't seem like he would be able to fly if he was tired. And he didn't want to risk getting lost.

So with that in mind he stayed there, gripping his talons onto a black shiny thing poking out of the white box and closed his eyes to rest again. Hopefully they would arrive soon.

///////////////////////

A few minutes passed and he felt himself get jolted awake. They had stopped. It took him a few minutes to blink his eyes open to look at where he was. There were no trees. Just... Boxes. Huge gigantic boxes on the black strip from before. They had shiny things on their sides, and huge tall sticks poked out of the ground with some sort of... string or wire connecting them to one another. These boxes seemed to be everywhere, littering the place with their strange shapes. This was definitely not the forest... But he wanted to come, no turning back now.

He wanted to look around some more but stayed put for the moment to get back his sense of direction.

But then he felt his heart stop.

One of the humans was looking right at him. It had a bare head, no fur or feathers. Two shiny things sat on his nose that made his eyes seem bigger and it seemed to be observing him closely. Then it spoke. It's voice was soft and curious, also slightly amused. He didn't hear too much as he was too petrified to move, but he picked up on a few words that made him feel weird.

"Look.... Cute... Bird... ride?"

His mind struggled to comprehend what was happening and he stayed still, not wanting to spook the human. But like a strange omen the other human soon appeared close by, with the same shiny things in front of it's face. This one though had soft curly fur on it's head and a gentler tone to it's voice.

"What... bird... here? Follow... forest?"

Okay now he was getting wierded out here. Did birds not usually do this sort of thing? Maybe he was making it too obvious that he was not a bird?

Soon one of them took something out of the front of it's legs, from a flap of cloth or fabric attached to it. A small black and shiny square thing and lifted it up in his direction. And like a bright explosion a bright light suddenly went off in his face and he snapped his eyes shut.

Did they want to incapacitate him? Kidnap him? They could not kill him but torture was a thing they could probably do.

"Oh stars am I gonna be kidnapped?! Please don't let them take me..!"

But nothing happened. Did.. Did they not want to take him?

Cautious he peeked open one eye and saw the humans staring at the black thing and making soft noises and their lips stretched into strange expressions. They were... amused?

The curly headed one then shoved the black thing in it's place again and they made more noises at him before wandering away and to one of those big boxes.

What... just happened??

Well whatever, it wasn't like they could kill him. Why was he worried? Besides, the grumbling in his tummy was soon getting worse. Maybe he could find some berries or something nearby? Hopefully this place was not as devoid of food as he thought.

With that he snapped out of his slight trance and spread his wings, leaving behind a flurry of feathers. At least he learned one thing from all this.

Humans were so _strange_.


	5. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be updating this a lot huh? :D   
> Well no matter. I am on a roll here!

He picked up on the humans concept of time and numbers pretty quickly. Each sunrise and sunset was known as one 'day' and seven of these... 'days' equaled a span of time known as a 'week.' Up to four weeks equaled a 'month' and twelve months equaled one 'year.'

Doing the quick thinking he figured he had spent a good two weeks in this city since he arrived. Before that, he spent a month in the forest with the woodland creatures. And before that, a good hundred or so years in the ocean after he fell. 

It was useful to know that now, so he could keep track of the time now that he could think like a human. He even learned the language that was spoken in this area to a degree, but sometimes he tripped up. However he had as much time in the world as he pleased.

In these two weeks he ditched being that bird for one that could walk the streets at will and not be bothered. A small but ferocious beast that could climb walls and defend with teeth and claw. Soft white fur covered his body all over and a delicate curly tail was raised behind him as he walked on four paws. Many people would see him and call out 'kitty' or 'look at that cute cat' and he would enjoy it a lot. 

There was nothing like this animal in the forest. He felt so much better in this body, and relied on 'meat' from kind humans or small animals that plagued the 'city' as he learned it to be called. These boxes were 'buildings' and the large sticks were 'electric poles' that made light and gave the humans warmth. And they weren't as scary as he had previously thought. In fact, they would praise him every time they saw him and give him pats on the head or a good scratch behind his ears. 

These animals were apparently kept as humans as companions sometimes, especially if that human didn't like being with people but didn't like being alone. However, there was no collar on this host so he figured it had no owner. It just... did whatever.

Mostly he let his host do all the work but he could feel and hear everything. Sometimes he took control if he felt something was interesting enough to check out but otherwise he just sit back and enjoyed the ride.

It was just the loud things that he had to watch out for, the so called 'vehicles' on the 'road' so his host would not die. That was easy enough he guessed. But sometimes it was spooked enough to try and run across the road so he had to intervene. It would be a pain and he liked this host a lot. 

All in all it wasn't a bad place. If his host sensed danger, it would run off in the other direction. If it smelled food it ran in that direction. There was no rhythm, no pattern. No problems.

It was early evening on one sunny day during the third week however that he found something particularly interesting. When he wandered into a more rural area of the city with a lot of trees and more grass than anywhere else, he saw a huge structure in the middle of the trees. It was bigger than anything else he had seen before, with more windows than he could count. 

And the humans... There were so. _Many._

But they all seemed about the same age range. late teens to early twenties maybe. All young enough to be adults but not children anymore. What in the world was this place?

He desired to get closer to them thanks to the overwhelming curiosity and took control before walking slowly to the gates leading to the massive structure. There was no way a human could get through it without opening it, but there was a small hole just beneath one of them so he could easily slip through. Just one little wiggle and squeeze and it would be no problem.

Once inside his paws his soft grass and it was very lovely but... It was not really on his mind. He could see humans walking on a pathway leading to the building, and the sounds of chattering echoed even into the trees. Soft chirps, loud laughing. It was so... peaceful. And rather isolated from the rest of the city. Maybe he could find food here? 

Wait no. That was what his host was hoping for. Maybe he had spent a lot of time in this body already... 

Anyways. he was so damn curious and eager to learn so he padded along the smooth warm pathway behind some young humans with bright colorful clothes and soft voices. None of them seemed to notice him yet, or didn't care. Maybe they didn't like cats? 

Oh well they didn't matter. He continued past them and ignored the soft gasps of surprise behind him as he explored. He went behind the one building that was in front and stopped in surprise.

It was then that he realized that it wasn't just one building but many. All of them were just clustered together that they looked like one building. But seeing it now he could tell there were at least ten huge buildings, though not as huge as he had once thought. Humans walked back and forth, going to their destinations or leaving them. It seemed... like a pattern. He remembered seeing ants in the city behave almost the same way. Go here, go there. 

Perhaps this place had some sort of significant importance? 

As he walked along with the humans he would stop and receive a head pat or ear scratch, and soft words of encouragement before continuing on. 

He explored a bit longer and found a building that had three floors and being surrounded by a fence. Now that was worth investigating. With a new goal he ventured ever closer and peeked inside once he was close enough. It was here that he saw it. 

One lone human sitting on a stone bench within the fence and with no one else around, it's head angled down. Why was this one alone? Was it injured? Was it sick? Or maybe it didn't want to just be alone. 

They were kinda tall for a young human, and had soft blonde hair around its face. some 'glasses' sat perched on it's nose and he held what he had learned was a 'book.' Humans used them to either learn new things or visit new places. It was odd, and he wondered if he would ever get the chance to see one for himself as he was very curious. 

There was another hole in the fence just enough for him to squeeze through and he padded slowly up to the human before stopping just at it's feet, his host's body making its soft noises he had learned to make. In a slow motion the human lifts its head in surprise, and then those eyes land on him. Soft and like the color of the setting sun, he felt instantly captivated. Then, it smiled. 

He felt as though he could not breathe. Time seemed to literally stop as their eyes met and he froze in place. 

Was there ever a human that was so... beautiful? He had never payed attention to that sort of thing before. He just walked past them as it was no big deal but... now he could not look away even for a second. 

"Why hello there," came a gentle delicate voice from the human as it placed the book onto the ground. "It seems you found my hiding place. Are you lost little one?"

 _'No,'_ he thought and felt vibrations wracking his body as the sheer sound of its voice gave him immense pleasure. _'I've found **you**.'_

But the human did not hear those thoughts, instead opting to slowly reach out to him and wait for him to respond. More vibrations. Eagerly he accepts the touch, practically melting as soft and warm adept digits combed through his fur even more intimately than most humans would do, and he knew he found someone special. 

"You from around here?" the human cooed. "I never knew cats to be interested in a place like college." 

It laughs and continues to stroke him. By now he is weak kneed and on the ground, rolling around at its feet. It takes a few seconds for his mind to realize what he had said at first. 

_'College? What does that mean? Maybe I'll hang around this one and find out.'_

He spent the rest of the evening with his new favorite human, curled in his lap and soaking up every single stroke of his fur and each pulsing heartbeat. 

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this. 


	6. Life

His name was Kouyou. Takashima Kouyou to be exact. He was twenty two human years old, still very young. Kouyou was great, his most favorite human so far. But he seemed.... Troubled at best.

Another whole two weeks had gone by and since then he hasn't been able to leave this place or his human at all yet. They met once a day in that secret fenced off courtyard that he learned was secret because no one was supposed to be there so no one would look for him there. That was how he found peace and quiet. He himself never left this place, and always waited for Kouyou to come each and every day. There were mice around here and he kept himself fed when he got too hungry to wait, but not too much.

He also picked up on more new words from Kouyou like he was being taught, and valued each day like it were precious. Nothing seemed more important to him than their time together.

This was a place of learning for humans especially around this age gap. It would help them live their lives easier in the city he guessed. Seemed interesting. He seemed to not mind the work.

However recently his arms began to droop more listlessly, the soft skin under his eyes was mottled a soft purple. And his lips were dry and pale. Now he knew for sure that his human was definitely sick, and desperately wished he could help. But right now, his powers were far too weak to assume mind control, so he figured it would have to wait a while until he could form a decent connection.

On this particular day, or a 'Sunday' as the humans called it, he and Kouyou were together again but Kouyou was unusually late. He had just finished his offering of tuna and fresh water when he heard Kouyou exhale a large breath, seemingly in thought. He lifts his head up and examined the human slowly seeing the way he held his head in the palm of his hand and was staring at the ground. Something about them seemed sad and very... Far off. Like he was having a difficult time paying attention.

He stopped eating and gently placed a paw on his leg to hopefully bring him back to reality. There was nothing worse than seeing your favorite human looking sad. 

_'Please, don't look so down. I am here to make you smile no matter what.'_

Kouyou seemed to take a few seconds to realize that he was being doted on and snapped out of his reverie, smiling at him and once again stroking him behind his ears. 

"Are you worried about me? You're so smart, you always show up when I am feeling sad."

A surge of pride goes through him and he purrs, hopping into Kouyou's lap and curling up as he usually did. They usually only spent about an hour here, and he wanted to try to savor that time as much as possible while he waited. 

He had decided a long time ago that he wanted this boy as his host and would do anything to have him. Everything about him was perfect, right down to seemingly every detail.

But since humans were intelligent beings, they valued consent above all else when it came to their own safety. So he waited. He would wait as long as it took. Everything had to be perfect.

 _'Why do you feel sad?'_ he wondered and pawed at Kouyou's shirt. _'Must I root out the cause of your sadness all on my own?'_

There is a laugh in response and a head pat. 

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to say anything since you're a cat and all and probably can't understand me."

Well he would let him believe that for now, but he gave a sideways glare and his human seemed to pick up on that, giggling behind his hand.

"Sorry... I've just been think a lot lately. About my friend... he and I, we're... having some difficulties in our relationship right now."

Someone was making him sad on purpose? But why would they do that? He didn't understand it at all.

_'Who is this so called 'friend' of yours? Why would they make you upset?'_

But of course there was no way he could ask. Kouyou sighed deeply, the motion almost causing him to fall off his lap. 

"We've been friends since we were little but... lately he has been climbing the ranks of popularity and I have been falling behind... now we hardly talk and I have no other friend. Well, no one except you kitty." 

Just as he is about to start petting him again a loud voice startles the both of them and he bristled, his tail poofing out in surprise. 

"Kouyou? Kou where are you man? We gotta go!"

But after the initial shock Kouyou just sucked in a huge breath and gave him an apologetic pat. 

"Sorry... that's my friend I told you about," he reveals with a sideways smile. "He is probably looking for me, we were supposed to study together. He has never been very smart so I try to help him out..."

Kouyou seemed hesitant to go. And he didn't want him to go just yet, it had only been a half an hour since they were here! He stayed put, intent on not letting him go for at least another five minutes. He knew humans had things they had to do but... 

"Aww do you not want me to go?" Kouyou laughed and pet his head, and he eagerly pressed his face into his soft warm palm. "It's alright kitty. I'll come back again tomorrow, just like I always do. And this time I will bring you something special. But for right now I have to go."

He almost growled in protest but then that voice rang out again. It was higher than Kouyou's, just slightly though, and was very worried sounding. The blonde just sighed again, this time annoyed. 

"Yeah yeah I am coming," he grumbles and placed him onto the bench before standing up. "That guy was never very patient... He needs to learn a thing or two about manners, but it is getting kinda dark out not. I'll see you later kitty, all right?" 

True, the sun was about to finally disappear beneath the horizon, signalling the end of another day. He watched helplessly as Kouyou gave him one last run of his fingers through his fur before disappearing around the tall building. But something was bothering him. If his friend was making him upset why would he willingly go to him? Couldn't he do the sensible thing and just... just cut ties with him? But maybe... Maybe that wasn't how humans worked. 

Maybe they depended on their emotions most of the time, just like Kouyou did. 

Now that made him even more curious. He wanted to know more about their relationship, and why Kouyou stayed with him. 

His mind made up he left the way he came the first time, right through the hole under the fence and out of the spot he claimed as his own. Then he spotted them. Kouyou was walking towards another tall building with another human at his side, a dark haired one this time and was slightly shorter. But he could not see his face. No matter, he would follow them from a distance.

Keeping himself hidden he weaved in and out of humans and didn't listen as he was being beckoned or called out to, intent on following his human and making sure he was safe. 

They made it to their destination and he kept a close eye on them, listening to a few of their word before they went inside. But he was close enough to them now that he could hear Kouyou speaking in a soft voice as he hid in a small flower bush near the door.

"I don't know why I have to keep helping you Yuu," he sighed. "You could just find someone else smarter than me to help out. I have things I have to do." 

The other human laughed and lightly clapped a hand to Kouyou's thin shoulder, making him lean forward just a bit. 

"Come on man you're my buddy ain't ya? I thought friends helped each other out!"

"Maybe, but ever since you and that Akira guy started hanging out I haven't seen you at all."

But they were already inside before he could hear them say anything else. At least he knew something important about him.

So. His name was Yuu huh? Interesting. He would have to keep a closer eye on this one as well. For now, he would go back to his favorite spot and wait like Kouyou told him to, as he had yet to finish the food he got. There was just one thing he wanted to know. 

Who in the _hell_ was Akira?


	7. Feel

Another week passed before he ever saw the other human again, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing just yet. Of course Kouyou was still around, so he didn't let it bug him too much. As long as he stayed, everything would be fine right? 

He still had to wait for that right time to show Kouyou what he could do now, his brain was more than capable of creating a connection now that he had enough time to think. For now however he was content with being with him and gaining his human's trust. It was to the point where he could read his thoughts but didn't want to just yet. He needed to just make that one... final push. 

It was one lovely Monday afternoon that he was just lounging around on his favorite bench in that secret place, basking in the warm sun waiting calmly when he heard something coming from the bushed near the fence. His first thoughts were of it being Kouyou, and he got excited. 

The sweet flower like scent his his nose and he sat up with his tail swishing to await his human, but then another scent hit him. Stronger than Kouyou's, almost chemical like. It kind of made his nose feel funny but at the same time... he liked it? That probably wasn't good. 

Then he saw Kouyou walk around the building with his usual bag of goodies he brought with him. Tuna, some kibble and a water bottle in the other hand. And then there he was, the other human. He grew still, no longer as excited. What was Kouyou doing? Wasn't this their secret place?

"Well here it is," Kouyou said, not noticing the way he bristled at the other human's appearance. "Please don't tell anyone I come here okay? Otherwise I won't be able to come back."

"Don't worry dude I won't... Hey look a cat," the black haired human almost squealed excitedly, his choppy black hair falling in front of his face as he bounced on his feet excitedly. "What's a cat doing here?" 

 _'What are you doing here,'_ he wanted to growl, but Kouyou looks at him for the first time and a huge smile lights up his face. He almost forgets his caution and starts to purr almost immediately. 

"This is the reason why I come here alone most of the time to study and get away from the other people. He just.. kind of showed up one day a few weeks ago and I grew attached to him."

Kouyou sat at the bench with him and Yuu sits on the ground a few feet away. They both had large bags with them and set them near each other. He took the time to meow at Kouyou for his food, his stomach was rumbling again and he _wanted food now._

His human laughed and opened the silvery can and placed it down before giving him the water in the dish he always brought. 

"So, did you name him yet?" Yuu asked. Kouyou looked away, tapping his chin. 

"You know, I have just been calling him kitty," he admits, not making eye contact. "I can't think of any name that would suit him really. He seems too free and wild to be named."

 _'All of this is true,'_ he thinks to himself haughtily. _'Though if he does come up with one I would not mind it one bit.'_

Yuu grinned and appreciated the soft white fur but made no move to touch him. 

"How about something like Tama? Or Shiro? My nan has a cat named Shiro." 

_'Ok not from him.'_

He bristled again, his tail poofing to show his displeasure. Kouyou just laughs.

"No i don't think that will work. Like I said I can't really think of anything."

Yuu hummed softly in response and got out a few things from his bag before plopping onto his stomach in the grass. He was kind of weird.

"Well if you bond with him enough maybe one will come to you," he says and opened a large book. "Anyway we should get to studying I can't afford too fail this next exam."

Kouyou rolled his eyes playfully.

"Like the last one you 'couldn't fail?' Even though I helped out?"

"Hey. You know my brain is not a sponge like yours okay? I need time to soak everything in!"

"Mhm wherever you say, _Koneko_ _-chan_."

He began to ignore their conversation as it moved to human things, and continued with his snack. Apparently Yuu was a good kid but like Kouyou said, not very bright. Still, Kouyou stuck around him for the sake of their friendship. But he didn't see any signs of Yuu being mean to him so what gives?

Maybe it had something to do with that other human he heard about, Akira. He still hadn't seen any sign of him round here, and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to. Things were already irksome enough with Yuu around. But Kouyou seemed to really care about him, enough to stay friends despite whatever issues they might have.

_'I wonder if I should just take him tonight, that way I can get my answers sooner than later.'_

He didn't want Kouyou taken from him, and figured there was really no other reason to wait. His mind was strong enough now, and he tried not to have one host for too long lest he find a better one. This cat seemed impatient and wanted control of its body back. But that was no longer an issue. It could have it back but where would that put him once he claimed Kouyou?

He would have to find out he guessed.

With the tuna all finished he licked his lips and gave himself a quick bath before hopping onto the bench to sit by his human, content to just observe them quietly and not be disruptive.

About an hour goes by, and everything seems normal. He is by now stretched out on his side and had his head on Kouyou's lap, feeling the warmth of his skin through his pants that he wore. He wondered if all cats were like this with their humans. It would make sense.

Yuu noticed him and looked away from his book.

"Wow he really is attached to you," he laughs and taps a stick to his cheek. "I'm almost jealous."

He looked up to Kouyou and half expected another eye roll, but instead he saw a deep pink tint starting to appear in his cheeks. Was he falling ill again?

"At least he's around a lot more..." Kouyou muttered under his breath but loud enough for Yuu you hear, who quickly became defensive. 

"What does that mean?"

"Well I never get to see you anymore Yuu. What else is it supposed to mean?"

His face grew serious and he frowned.

"Well if you would come hang out with us like I always ask you to then you would not have to be alone all the time."

Oh dear, he could feel an argument coming on...

Kouyou sighed loudly, taking off his glasses and pinching his nose.

"You know why I say no Yuu. Akira and Takanori dislike me and being around them is awkward. Plus there is my social anxiety that prevents me from doing anything to change that. Besides, you seem to have more fun without me."

_'Okay what? Is_ _Takanori_ _another human?'_

"Come on man they don't hate you," Yuu insisted and closed his book. "They ask about you all the time and if you're okay. I tell them you might be but you've been avoiding me a lot lately. And I don't get it at all. I thought we were friends Kou."

He stared at Kouyou with a distressed face and his eyes genuinely seemed sad. Kouyou flushed again, this time in embarrassment. Ducking his head he pushed his glasses back onto his nose and bites his lip. He speaks and his voice is low, almost to the point of breaking.

"I... We are its just... I need to learn how to get rid of my issues with people. You know that Yuu. Its not easy having what I have."

Yuu's frown softened and his eyes became less as fiery. Kouyou's tone of voice must have struck a chord. 

"Look, Kou... I just wanna help. I don't like it when you're alone. We would always hang out when we were kids. I want you to have more than just me as a friend, I feel like I am hogging all your attention just to myself."

Kouyou then falls silent, his book long forgotten on the ground. His fingers start to pet white fur again as a way to distract himself so he doesn't have to look at Yuu.

Then a beeping noise comes from the pocket of Yuu's pants, startling all of them. He sighed to himself and pulled out his phone, something that still confused him to this day despite how long he has been here. 

"That was them. I'm supposed to go hang out with them later but... You knwo the offer still stands Kou. We need to hang out more, I feel like you're distancing yourself on purpose." 

A heavy trembling starts in Kouyou's fingers and he has to stop the petting to control the shakes. He was clearly distressed, and Yuu seemed to only be making it worse the more he was here. Now he understood. he was trying to make Kouyou do something he clearly was not comfortable with. And that did not sit well with him at all.

 _'How about you just go?'_ he grumbled to himself and sat up in response to the tension. _'I can take care of him now. He doesn't need you.'_

But still, Kouyou seemed desperate to keep Yuu close despite his problems. They must really care for each other don't they?

"I'm not trying to distance myself on purpose Yuu... I told you, I don't know how to deal with new people. I just... I need to think about it. Give me a few days and... maybe I might get up the courage. But please don't take this as a way of me not wanting to be friends I just..."

His words caught in his throat but it seemed like old news to Yuu. So he sighed and got to his knees before gathering all his stuff into his bag. Was he leaving now? 

"Kou it's okay. I'll give you some time to think. Even if you never make friends with them... you still have me. All right?" 

He stands up and so does Kouyou and briefly they make eye contact. For a split second he could see something other than friendship in Kouyou's eyes when he looks at Yuu, and it stuns him. There was... a heat there, a deep underlying longing for something beyond his reach yet right in front of him. What did that mean..?

"Of course Yuu," he says softly with a half smile. "I'm sorry for making you think I pushed you away. Hug it out?" 

He holds open his arms in invitation, and Yuu is grinning wide. A human thing he was guessing.

"All right man," he says and gives Kouyou his hug, almost squeezing the breath from him. "I know you have that thing where talking with people makes you nervous and scared. I'm willing to help. I always will be." 

They let go and Kouyou is flushed again. Was this also how they normally acted for friends? He still had so much more to learn about humans. 

"Thank you Yuu. I... I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." 

"Hey, it's no problem," Yuu laughs and slings his bag over his shoulder. "And hey. One of these days we should hang out, just you and me. Like old times sake."

And then Kouyou is also smiling wide and he nodded fervently. 

"Yeah. That sounds great. Just tell me when and where." 

Then Yuu is ready to leave and makes a motion to his ear that he didn't understand but Kouyou did. 

"I'll phone you later to talk it out all right?" he says as he goes to climb the fence for a quick escape. 

"Okay," Kouyou agreed. "Don't do anything stupid okay Yuu?"

Yuu drops to the other side and grinned, waving as he walked off. 

"Of course I won't! I'll tell Aki and Taka you said hi!"

Just as he gets out of earshot, Kouyou falters, his smiling lowering. 

"Yuu... I'm sorry."

He sighed again before sitting down again, holding his head in his hand. He was sad again, and he looked exhausted. Did just being around Yuu make him unable to sleep? 

 _'He is not good for you,'_ he protested silently, angling his head to press up against Kouyou's arm softly. _'Why can't you see that?'_

He had to act. Now, before his body became too distressed emotionally and physically. He just _had_ to. 

His claws retracted themselves and he glances at his human innocently one last time before forcing his thoughts out of his brain. Waves of his thoughts formed gentle speckles of light under the guise of the sun and seemed to dissipate as they hit Kouyou in the face. He didn't seem to notice at first, but then they came like a tidal wave into his mind. 

**'I'm sorry Yuu. I shouldn't feel this way for you.'**

**'You're my best friend, and yet...'**

**'Why do I have to feel this? Why why why?'**

By now, Kouyou was very distressed and ready to cry. he had only seen Kouyou cry once and it was awful. But this was his chance. His chance to make sure he never cried again. 

_'I can help you, you know.'_

The reaction was instantaneous and Kouyou had almost leapt out of his seat in surprise. Eyes wide and breathing heavy he looked around wildly for the source. A normal response, but it pained him to see him so scared. 

"Who was that? Who said that?" he demanded squeakily. "I-if there is someone else here then come out now..!"

'There is no one else, no one but me.' 

Kouyou took a few seconds before realizing that he was hearing the voice in his head and looked down at him slowly, now even more scared.

"Y...you..? Are you... talking to me?" he peeped. "W-what do you want..?"

It would be wise to conceal the truth behind his intentions for now, so he spoke off the top of his head. How was he supposed to be trustworthy if he was not even from this planet?

_'Yes. I have always been here, I have just been waiting for the right time to let you know. I'm a friend. ANd I want to help you. Will you let me?'_

"H-help me?" Kouyou asked softly, now slowly inching away. "You're a talking cat. How can you help me?"

At least he wasn't running away screaming. That was a good sign.

_'I know you need it. I can be you guardian Angel and take away all of your problems. All you have to do is say yes, and all of your woes will be washed away. What do you say Kouyou?'_

His fear seemed to evaporate if for a few seconds and he contemplated his options. If he refused... then would he continue to be alone like this? With Yuu slowly gravitating away from him? That scared him more than anything, and he wanted nothing more than to get over his problems. 

What was the worst that could happen? 

"If... If I say yes then... then what will happen to me?" he asked. As Kouyou sat there waiting he sauntered over and puts himself in his lap as he usually did. "Will you help me... help me keep Yuu from leaving me?"

There was hope in his quiet voice. That was all he needed.

_'You'll have to wait and see. Well?'_

There was an internal struggle inside his brain, but he decided to wait for his verbal response instead of eavesdropping. 

A minute passed and Kouyou finally started to pet him again, strangely calm. 

"...I think you're right. I don't want to lose him. I need him too much."

'So. Is that a yes?' 

No verbal answer. But there was one soft little nod of his head and his quivering lips were turned into a smile. 

_'Good boy. Don't worry. You're in good hands now. Yuu won't even know what hit him.'_

If only he knew how in over his head he would be.


	8. Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night's chapter was late, so this one is earlier than usual

_He hadn't expected to see so many things at once. To feel, to understand all of his existence at once. And he understood humans, he understood what it meant to be one._   _All sorts of things about this planet that he didn't know but now knew._

_He could see it all at once and yet there were things that almost made him think twice about choosing this human for his host. There were a ton of issues lingering deep inside his brain after years of mistreatment at the hands of other humans. As a result he began to close up to anyone who came close, and alienated himself from everyone. Hence his social anxiety..._

_Memory after memory began to flash before his eyes. Of who he did not know but he began to see a trend._

_There was a woman. Tall, intimidating. But most of all,_ **_angry._ ** _Her face showed nothing but disdain and contempt and it made him feel a pain he did not understand._

**"You'll never be able to live up to anyone in this family."**

**"You should have been more like your brother."**

**"I can't even look at you."**

**"Such a disgrace."**

**"Why couldn't he take you too?"**

**"Stupid."**

**"Childish."**

**"Worthless."**

**_"Useless."_ **

_But then he started to see another person. Small, meek. Deep raven black hair and gentle innocent eyes with a cute face that looked like they could do no harm to anyone._

_"We'll always be friends, right Shima?"_

_"Of course Yuu-chan. Always."_

_"Pinky swear?"_

_"Pinky swear."_

_/////////////////////////////_

Kouyou snapped up in a cold dazed sweat, his breath leaving him in a flurry of hurried pants. Oh God not another nightmare... He was barely starting to get over those awful memories.

Was he... dreaming? When did he fall asleep? And where in the world was he? He couldn't see...

His glasses had fallen off and onto the grass, getting smudged in the process. But after wiping them off he was able to finally see.

Wait why was he in the courtyard? He was supposed to go home ages ago and now it was dark...

_'Are you all right?'_

That voice was right in the front of his brain, right where his thoughts usually resided. 

"Who's there?" he asked groggily, his tiredness forcing his reaction to be slower than usual. 

 _'Don't tell me you have forgotten about me already?'_ came the soft yet worried answer. 

Oh. That's right.... He just gave some unknown entity complete control of his body. Well, not complete control. He could feel that he wasn't completely under the water just yet. But he was definitely wading into the deep end.

"No... I haven't."

Just beside him that white cat from before was laying in the grass, motionless. Panic seized him and he wanted to hyperventilate. But the voice was there to soothe him right away.

_'Don't worry about him, he'll just be a little dazed for a while, let him sleep it off.'_

Now that he looked closer he could definitely see the rise and fall of a soft fluffy chest with each intake of breath. A huge weight lifted off his shoulders and he sighed in relief. 

"Why am I still here?"

 _'You passed out shortly after we made the connection,_ ' came his patient answer. _'Not surprising seeing as how you were tired beyond reason, you know you really need to sleep more often.'_

"I don't need to hear that from the voice in my head," he grumbles and gets to his feet slowly, breathing heavy. "I need to get home. It's too dark to stay out too late now."

Kouyou ignored the throbbing in his head and gathered up his stuff to leave, before the voice spoke again. 

 _'You know I can feel what you're feeling now. You care for that boy more than you let on, don't you?'_ it inquired. _'No, it's all right I understand. I can help you with that.'_

He stopped hurrying around and gripped his head. 

"Ugh please... You said you were going to help me gain my confidence back right?" he asked. "Then do that, not to nitpick my feelings. Just a while ago you were my listening ear... Who would have thought you would be in my head not that much later."

He took his usual route around the building and through a rusted old gate hidden deep underneath some vines and began to walk towards the campus entrance gate which would more than likely be locked... He hadn't thought about that. 

'At least you know now that I can be trusted. And yes I did says that. In order for me to help you get stronger I need to know your weaknesses. No time like the present, as you humans would say.'

It was surprisingly easy to pick up on human lingo after a short time. Kouyou walked slowly to avoid being caught by any security guards that may have been around the area.

"Can't we talk when I am not ready to fall on my face?" he mumbles tiredly. "I have an exam with Yuu in the morning I can't be up too late."

He found the gate and was relieved that it was still unlocked, probably cause some students who didn't dorm were still around. A sleek dark blue camaro sat in the parking lot along with a few extra cars. Kouyou struggled to find his keys in his bag and could feel a pang of concern coming from his new head mate.

 _'Would you like me to assist in getting you home?'_ the voice once again asks. _'Part of my job when inhabiting a body is to ensure the host's safety, otherwise they are not fit for habitation.'_

Keys found he unlocked the car and jams them into the ignition.

"Do you always possess the first person you see?" he asked with a frown and threw his bag in the backseat. There is a pause before he gets an answer, one he doesn't expect to hear.

'You're the first one.'

"Oh... Well, I guess I'm... Flattered?" he answered and forced himself to wake up more so he could focus on the way back. But the dizziness and black spots were not helping.

_'Indeed. You were the only one I found suitable for my help. And you stuck around when no one else was willing to help me. For that I am grateful.'_

Kouyou pulled out if the parking lot onto a paved road that led through a bunch if trees. In the close distance he could make out the brighter orange lights of the city.

"No problem I guess..."

'May I suggest something? I can take temporary control to allow you to get some rest. Thanks to your memories I now have the exact knowledge of our destination.'

Kouyou frowned even deeper.

"Does that mean you can see everything in my head?"

 _'Only the superficial things, physical addresses, familiar objects_ _et_ _cetera. Personal memories can only be accessed if I am given direct permission. Of which I have yet to be granted. It is up to you as my host to decide which ones I can access from now on. Speaking of which you seem too tired to drive. May I take over?_ '

"You know how to drive?" Kouyou asked incredulously. "How did you-"

_'Thanks to your physical memories it is of no problem for me. Now please, relax and let me do the work.'_

Kouyou wanted to say he was fine but he knew he wasn't in any place to argue.

"Fine I guess," he relents. "Its not gonna feel weird is it?"

_'Do not worry, you will still be able to feel everything, but I will be the one controlling our movements. Think of it as like you're watching a movie but you're in the movie. It went hurt at all. Just let your body go.'_

Kouyou could already feel the control slipping away from him and he almost panicked. Yet it felt... Almost peaceful to let it happen. A sense of calm washed over his body as he finally goes numb to the feeling.

But at the control left him he could also still sense everything. He felt himself grab the wheel tighter and stare onto the road more intently with no trace of fatigue at all. Each word fell from his lips without any second thought.

"Right. That's much better isn't it? Now let's get you home. Wouldn't want Yuu to worry about us."

/////////////////

As he gripped the steering wheel each road became more and more familiar to him with each second. It was exhilarating, feeling the purr of an engine beneath his feet and the flashing bright lights going past him at many miles an hour. Hopefully he wouldn't get addicted to feeling this way. He knew damn well that Kouyou would need his body back eventually. He just needed him long enough to make one of his own was all.

It wasn't even that long of a drive either, only five minutes had passed since leaving the university grounds.

Getting inside the apartment building was like second nature, waving back at seemingly familiar faces as he dug out his door keys. The questions began as soon as they stepped foot in the apartment that Kouyou apparently lived in. It was... Cozy he guessed?

"I would like very much to know more about Yuu as he seems to be the most prominent person in your life yet the also the reason you are distressed. If I know I can help."

There was a small tug of Kouyou's protests inside his mind and it was kind of annoying. He made this connection to help yet he didn't really want to be helped?

"It doesn't even have to be a big deal, you can just tell me how you feel in a few simple words and I will let you sleep. Promise."

_'Promise?'_

"Of course. While you rest I can come up with a way to help, but your assistance is needed."

As he walked around the apartment he became increasingly familiar with it, running his fingers along all the walls and surfaces. There was silence at first, than an influx of emotions from Kouyou that made him freeze in his place right in front of the bathroom mirror. 

He saw his face then, pale and listless with darkened circles beneath his eyes. A sharp pain stabbed him through his chest but he could not tell where it was coming from at first. Then an empty and hollow sinking feeling settled deep into his stomach and he felt like he would start to heave. 

But with horror he realized that it wasn't physical pain... 

"What... what is this feeling?" he asked and clutched his head and pressed his palm to his eyes. "Why are you making me feel this? I don't like it..."

_'You said you needed my assistance. I am giving it to you. This is how I feel. Every single day for the last five years. You feel it don't you? Those awful stabs of pain? That deep sinking feeling? This feeling. Is love. This is the worst feeling in the whole world and you now have to deal with it as well.'_

He gasped and dropped to his knees, gasping for air as the pain grew increasingly worse as a certain dark haired face popped into his head. And he felt longing, he felt desire and despair, he felt the urge to be near him and also keep him away at all times. 

Yuu? Did Kouyou...

"Kouyou... do you... Love him?" he asked, panting through the oncoming tears. "Is this why you can't sleep at night..?"

He pulled himself to his feet once the waves of nausea went away and he saw then how truly pitiful he looked. His hair was a mess and the mottled bruises on his arms revealed how delicate this body was.

 _'Now you understand what it means to be like a human,'_ Kouyou voiced sadly, pitifully yet firmly. _'You wanna help me? Then get used to this feeling, because it won't go away unless we do something about it.'_

Then he disappeared, probably too exhausted to keep up the connection. But he understood, he had wanted this after all. 

As Kouyou took his feelings with him so too did he take that nausea so he could breathe properly. 

"I see," he murmured and wiped his hands on his face before balancing himself on the sink, still shaking. "I see Kouyou. Since I brought this upon myself... I will help you. I will make Yuu love us back. Anything to make sure you never have to lose sleep again."

He didn't think he would veer do this for anyone else... Kouyou really was his favorite human after all.


	9. Past

As the night dragged on into morning he knew more about these humans and their lives, more than he ever thought he would ever dream. 

Kouyou absolutely adored Yuu, loved him with every bone in his body and needed him like it was air. And it wasn't even about the fact that they were childhood friends. Yuu saved him more than once. Kouyou's own mother was.... abusive, to the point where she never let him leave the house and tried to condition him for taking over the family company when he got older. A hotel chain of all things. Something he found no interest in.

His father was the only one who loved him as truly as a parent should. And he idolized him, depending on him for everything. But then once he turned ten everything had changed.

His father divorced his mother and took his two oldest brothers with him, leaving Kouyou with his abusive mother. She changed, and not for the best. Kouyou was a different kid after that, the emotional heartbreak proving too much for him to keep his sanity.

She began to compare him to his brothers and said that she wished he wasn't her kid, that her husband should have taken him too. They were financially well off sure, but that did little to dispel the anger in his heart he felt for his father leaving him behind. 

His mother was cruel and awful, never once showing him the love a mother should have showed and only taking him to places if people were suspicious of the way she treated him. And eventually she had no choice but to let him enroll in a private school meant only for rich kids. Like he was apparently. There goes his tutoring. Not like he cared though, his tutor was a fucking creep.

He was thirteen at the time, and in his last year of what was supposedly primary school before entering high school. 

It became his safe haven. He wanted to be here as often as he could, just to be away from **her**. And he was okay on his own for a while. He didn't bother to talk to anyone thanks to the fears of being hated and rejected like he had been all his life.

But then there was a new kid in class, coming from Mie of all places. His name was Yuu. Shiroyama Yuu. The kid of a wealthy Politician. 

At first he didn't notice the quiet kid and made friends with everyone else first, but being the happy and friendly kid he was he managed to find out Kouyou existed and began to insist upon hanging around him. 

It was annoying at the start of it, and he tried to make Yuu go away and to leave him alone. But being the airhead he was he didn't listen and insisted over and ever, every single day, that Kouyou needed a friend. Badly.

Now at first Kouyou did not understand why Yuu was so insistent, used to being on his own and the belief that no one loved him kept him from letting anyone get close. But Yuu still stayed. And Kouyou gave up and let him do what he wanted. 

It was not until a year later when they entered their first year of high school that he finally began to see Yuu as his friend. All it took was someone trying to bully him in school for being delicate and 'having lips like a girl' and Yuu took up for him, daring anyone to come near so he could break their nose. His heart soared and he understood what Yuu meant every time he said he would protect him. 

He also guess that was the time he fell in love with him. Yuu made him see the light, and he stuck to his side like glue for the next five years.

Everything began to blur after that. The memories were more personal and he could not dig any further, at least not until he got permission. 

The sun was rising by the time he reached the end of the memories, having been sitting in the living room the entire time in an almost comatose state on the couch under some blankets. A clock over the door read about five in the morning, but his lectures and the exam would not start until after nine at the latest. He had a few hours to familiarize himself with Kouyou's mannerisms and how to deal with how he felt, for now at least

Digging into his physical memories he could tell Kouyou was very closed up and held his head low wherever he walked and didn't make eye contact with anyone, and it was worse when Yuu was around because he himself held his head high and challenged every guy in the school with just his eyes for them to stay away from Kouyou. 

This was his second year of Uni, and in that time he became what humans would consider 'androgynous,' with a mix of male and female charm. His lips were full and soft, but his jawline was definitely of a guys. His eyes were a light hazel color and his eyelashes were long and curled, yet his voice was deep and velvety. As such, he would have boys and girls flocking for his attention and that only made his social anxiety worse. Especially when he was alone. 

Everyone that asked him out got rejected because of it, and the fact that he only had eyes for Yuu. It almost didn't feel fair, because he wasn't even sure what Yuu liked in someone. He was bisexual though, meaning he had a chance. 

His mother had tried to contact him again, asking him for financial aid. Now that he was older she tried to kiss up to him but he ignored it. Still, he had many fears about all of this so he could not cut ties as of now. He could do that once he got up the courage, which was where he came in. Now that he had help, he could make that crazy old woman regret all her past transgressions and savor the sting all the more.

Nothing stung more than connections cutting over the phone. He just wished he could see the look on her face when he-

**BZZZZZZZ** **BZZZZZZZ**

A frantic vibrating from his coffee table jolts him out if his weird hinging coma and he groans, feeling an ache in his arms. Who in the what now?

Oh right. Kouyou had a phone too. And it was buzzing like crazy. Good thing he knew how to use one now...

He slid up the screen and answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hngh hello..?"

"Yo dude," comes a cheery voice, making his heart throb. "Did I wake you up? My bad."

"Yuu?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. "Its five in the morning... What are you doing calling me so early..?"

There is the sound of a TV in the background of wherever Yuu was at.

"Sorry. I just thought you would be up already considering we have an exam today." 

"Yeah at nine," he deadpans, sitting up all the way to breathe better. "I would have been fine at seven or eight but _five_?"

At his irritation Yuu laughed softly. There was that sinking feeling again. Kouyou was right. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"Well I'm already up and I called to ask you if you wanna hang out a bit before we go to class."

Wait. Did he want to come here..? No no no he wasn't ready to see him yet. Just hearing his voice made his legs feel shaky. But his lips moved before the thought could make him back out.

"What is your definition of 'hang out?' Video games or a horror movie?" 

Yuu went quiet for only a second as something fell and he cursed quietly before answering. What an idiot...

"Video games man! I got MK the other day and I wanted to play with you to get the hang of it," he insisted. "What do you say huh? I still haven't gotten over that last time we played Overwatch and you beat me."

"Oh are you being a sourpuss?" he teases and feels more awake than before. "Well fine! Come on over I am ready! To kick your ass!"

Then Yuu began to laugh loudly and he almost choked. 

"Dude, your so dead! If I win what will you do for me?" he taunts. Kouyou almost felt his cheeks heat up until he realized it was a challenge. 

"If by some miracle you do beat me, I'll do whatever you want. And vice versa. Deal?"

Oh God what was he doing?

"Deal! If I win you will do what I want all week and you can't argue. I'll be over in five so turn your PS4 on beforehand. You are going. _Down_."

Kouyou grinned and stood up, shaking but from happiness. 

"Get ready to lose, Koneko-chan."

Then he hung up without hearing an answer. Oh God what the hell was he doing now? 

 _'What have you done,'_  came a horrified voice in his head.

"Helped you out. I said I was gonna make the boy fall for you didn't I? That's what I am going to do."

He just wished he wasn't feeling absolutely _terrified_. 


	10. Wanna bet?

**Normal POV**

What...  Had just happened? Did that really just happen?

Yuu stared in disbelief at the screen in front of his eyes, mouth agape in slight horror as his pixelated character was now dead and the word 'DEFEAT' was flashing in bright colors as if to mock him. Sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor he dropped his controller, his fingers trembling uncontrollably.

Beside him his friend was also open mouthed, only in sheer disbelief. Then he began to chuckle to himself, making Yuu choke on his own air.

"What... the fuck?" he whispered and his head did a slow turn to the side, eyes wide. "How did you-?" 

"You mean how did I beat you?" Kouyou hysterically giggles, his mouth now grinning to show his white teeth. "I guess I am just that good, aren't I? Now I guess this means you gotta do what i want for a whole week, ne?"

Yuu dropped his head, groaning into his hands loudly and over dramatically. 

"Ughhhh is it too late for take backs?" He laments. To which Kouyou laughed loudly. 

"Nope. Now what should you do for me first?" 

A quick look at the close above the door told him it was almost eight forty, they could have to get ready for school in a little while. He would have to do his hair, and put on his usual make up and... Wait. He suddenly had the best idea. A grin split his lips and Yuu groaned to himself. 

"Don't tell me, you just had an idea didn't you." 

"That I did my friend," he snickered and got to his feet, tugging Yuu along with him to the bathroom. "Come on, it's time to get ready for school. It's a good thing you brought all your books and stuff with you already so we wouldn't have to take you home." 

As he pulled Yuu pouted again, still sore from losing. 

"Why are our bets always ending up with one of us getting into trouble?" he anguished dramatically like a child. "These sorts of things never end up well. ANd what exactly do you plan on doing to me?"

He didn't dare thinka bout what sort of implications those words could have in any other circumstances, instead smiling to himself despite his anxiety.

"It was your idea," he points out and makes Yuu sit on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom. "Now stay put, I'll take care of you from now on. Just try not to move all right? You'll mess me up."

Before Yuu could protest he pulled out a few eyeliner pencils from his medicine cabinet and a palette of eye shadow. Yuu paled and froze in shock. 

"W-wait, you don't plan on putting make up on me, do you??" He squeaked. "But I am not good looking enough to wear make up!"

As Kouyou grabbed a liner pen there was a small voice in response to Yuu's fear.

_'Of course you are.'_

"Don't be ridiculous Yuu," Kouyou chided playfully and steadied his quivering fingers. "Any guy can look great with make up on. And don't worry, I won't make you look like a girl okay? I promise. We promised no take backs remember?"

And they never broke promises with one another, knowing that these sorts of things were too important to them. 

Soo Yuu finally calmed down, and gave one last half hearted weak glare to his friend, unaware of the thudding heartbeat that started up as soon as he did. 

"Then you better make me look hotter than usual. I have an image to uphold."

Kouyou felt his breath stutter and he forced a smile to his lips, holding up the palette first and rubbing the dark red eye shadow. 

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to damage your image. Now close your eyes like a good boy."

Yuu did as he was told, and Kouyou shakily reached out with one hand to hold his cheek still so he could work, almost melting at how soft Yuu's face was. It took all his his strength to not just... stare. Was this how he usually acted? 

There were no marks anywhere, none except a small cute beauty mark on the left part of his neck. Oh wow... he never noticed that before. 

But he managed to finish creating a soft red outline around his eyes and then made a gentle yet outstanding line of black on his inner edges. 

"Okay," he mumbles once he was done a few minutes later. "You can look in the mirror now. I think I did pretty good." 

Yuu opened them and he swore he was looking at someone different. Yuu looked so damn... hot. Hotter than usual as he would say. 

And once the man in question looked at himself they widened almost comically. 

"Dude. Is that... Is that really me?" 

"Yeah man," peeped Kouyou proudly, and a little smitten as well. "My skills are unmatched when it comes to make up. Now you can fawn over yourself later we only have ten minutes to make it to class. Now get out of here, I have to get ready too." 

That was just an excuse though, he didn't want to spend any longer than necessary looking at that perfect face. 

"Hey wait I wasn't done admiring myself just yet." 

"Too bad, I need to get ready!"

Pushing Yuu out of his bathroom and ignoring the protests he closes the door. 

Finally alone he takes a breath and looks at his own reflection in the mirror, feeling his head swim from the emotions in his chest. Was love always supposed to be this painful? 

 _'Fuck. I really do love him,'_ he hears in his head. _'What am I going to do?'_

He thought about it for a second, ignoring that longing for the one on the other side of the door. 

"We have a week," he says firmly. "A whole week to make him do what we want. And I will make sure that come Sunday, he can't live a single day without you. I promise."

There was some doubt, but also some hope and relief.

_'I hope you're right. Otherwise I don't know what I will do anymore.'_

A week to make Yuu fall in love with him... couldn't be that hard right?

"I'll think of something."


	11. Envy

Once upon a time many years ago, Kouyou would have proudly announced to Yuu about how he felt. But that was before they grew up and he learned to control the raging bull inside his head. Now, he could barely speak to him without stuttering and admiring every single word that came from his lips. Gods did he have it bad.

But considering what Yuu had done for him he wasn't sure where else the relationship between them would have gone. He had known since he was but a teenager that he didn't like girls. He had known that no matter who he learned to like or fall in love with it would be someone who was male.

But how in the hell was he supposed to know it would be his best friend of all people?

It almost didn't feel fair. He felt horrible about it. Imagine just being a friend to someone for so long only to find out that they were in love with you. How would Yuu even take the news?

Well he would know come Sunday. Even if Yuu didn't love him come that time, he would tell him anyway.

'I just hope that he can forgive me if he pushes me away.'

All since they have been here, people have been looking at Yuu with wide smitten eyes. He looked so gorgeous with the subtle makeup that Kouyou did and it turned heads more than usual.

'He won't. I promise.'

It was no secret people here adored Yuu like he was a God. And there was no end to the envious stares he received when they walked together, hence why he sometimes avoided Yuu to avoid the stares. So many girls liked him, as did many boys. Too bad he was the only one who had a chance if a slight one... Yuu didn't like many people, especially if they disliked his best friend.

"Ne, Kouyou."

He looked up from his books and realized he had started daydreaming again. The professor was ten minutes late again. Not surprising.

Yuu is beside him in their classroom getting ready for the exam. It was one of these typical university classrooms that was huge and the seats were like gymnasium bleachers but had table's instead. They were somewhere in the middle of these podiums and higher up than the floor.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I asked you where your little mirror was. I think I smudged my makeup a little bit."

There was slight smudging on his eye shadow. He had taken off his glasses and was trying to fix it himself but made it worse. Kouyou laughed and forgot about his earlier internal struggle and put down his pencil.

"You did, and I don't have it with me. Here, let me."

Boldly he reached over and used a thumb to gently rub away the slight mess that he made, seeing the tinge of pink on Yuu's cheeks as he did. It took him a few seconds longer to pull away but he did. Somehow. His hands were now covered in red but he didn't mind.

"There. It is better now."

Yuu stuttered and looked away, sliding his own glasses back onto his face. Gosh he was so cute...

"U-um thanks. By the way, some people were asking who did my makeup cause how good it looks but..."

He trailed off, unsure of how else to keep going. Kouyou paled.

"You didn't tell them it was me did you?" he asked softly, almost as a hiss. Yuu held up his hands in surrender.

"That's what I need to know! I said I couldn't say anything unless I got permission," he insisted. "Ever since we have been here more people have been staring at me and I am pretty sure that once this class is over that girl that's sitting behind us is gonna confess to me. I dunno about that..."

He looked nervous, but it was nothing compared to the icy pain in his chest. Everyone seemed to be attracted to Yuu lately, even more so than he hoped.

He slowly let his neck crane to the side and pretended to look out of the window but looked at a small girl sitting way in back. She had brown hair and tied them into pigtails, and wore gentle makeup with round rimmed glasses over small brown eyes. But he could see the hate in them as she stared at them, knawing down the end of a wooden number 2 pencil.

She hated him, he knew that. And she made no move to hide it.

But he didn't care. Now that he had more confidence than usual he could learn to ignore it now. Hell if he could make it worse he was all for it.

"Ne Yuu," he cooed with a smile and turns to his friend. "You have a piece of fuzz in your hair."

The raven fussed, putting up his hands to his hair.

"W-what where?" he asked and combed his fingers for it. "I don't feel anything..."

"I got it."

Kouyou knew there was no fuzz but tusked a stray strand behind Yuu's ear and pretends to grab something from the ends and held his fingers together, smiling. His friend blushed again, sending his heart into overdrive.

"T-thanks. I didn't know it was there, I hope no one else saw that..."

Kouyou shrugged and flicked the imaginary fuzz away before picking up his pencil. From the corner of his eye he could see that girl pretty much steaming from her ears. Check and mate. Gods he was petty.

"No problem. And I am certain that no one did, it was kind of small and it took me a few times to see it," he laughs and goes back to jotting at his piece of paper. "Oh, and about your secret make up artist friend that everyone is asking about, you can tell them it's me. I don't mind."

He did not learn make up from the internet for nothing. Besides, maybe now he could finally take more steps to come out of his shell.

"Really?" Yuu asked incredulously with wide eyes. "You really don't mind letting the whole school know it was you?"

"Really it's fine," he laughed and absently erased the doodle he made. "It's not like you're telling them we're dating or anything it's just make up."

Embarrassed Yuu spluttered and blushed even harder, making him inwardly scream with joy knowing he was the reason.

"T-that isn't why I am nervous," he insisted, pouting. "I just... I'm worried about people swarming you and making you upset. You know how much I hate seeing you when you get overwhelmed to the point you want to escape."

The very fact that Yuu was still concerned about him being safe made his heart thud in his chest and his desire sky rocket through the roof.

"You don't have to worry," he assures softly and playfully ruffles his friend's hair, secretly loving the silky feel in his fingers. "I thin it's about time that I started trying to get over it. Or at least control it. I can't stay behind you forever, I'm already taller than you."

_'I would love to though.'_

"Uwahhh don't do that you'll mess up my hair!" came the loud outcry in distress as he tried to slap away Kouyou's hands. They continued to banter like this until the door came open and a tall thin man came inside and had long blonde hair in curls, wearing an all grey suit with a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. They stopped immediately.

"Good morning students," he says in a tired but enthusiastic tone. "Sorry for my lateness. It's time to start the exam so make room between yourselves and get out your pencils..."

Kouyou gave Yuu one last hair ruffle before making at least five feet of space between them, still smiling. But on the inside he felt ecstatic, knowing these were only the first few steps in their attempt to become closer to him.

'Give it time. Soon we'll take it a step further.'

Still, even as he sat there peacefully he could feel the intense chills on his arm as a pair of eyes burned holes into the back of his head. Good. It gave him a feeling of empowerment feeling that. At least now he knew he held a power that other people would kill for.

The power to make people _envy_. And it felt _wonderful_.

 


	12. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic ' ' - Fake Kouyou  
> Bold Italic ' ' - Real Kouyou

They were one of the last ones to leave, making sure they were all done. 

Kouyou had figured that their exam went pretty well. He was smart, and he was certain that he would at least get a ninety five percent if not full marks. Yuu though, he still had to figure that out. They would know come Wednesday.

But walking out of that room full of stressed out young people felt good after about two hours of just staring at a paper, marking then erasing. Then marking again, then erasing again. Honestly he was very close to tearing his hair out.

How did humans do this every day? He felt like he was going to die in there. 

"Kouyou my eyes are smudged again how do I fix this," Yuu spluttered fearfully as he tried fixing his make up again (and failing.) "I don't want to ruin it..!"

Oh stars wasn't he just absolutely the cutest human in the world? The answer was yes. Absolutely no doubt.

"Oh my god Yuu, you're lucky I keep a liner pen in my student cubby otherwise you would be a mess. Come on..."

He ignored the pounding in his heart as he took his best friend by the hand and led him to the cubbies outside the main office and opened the padlock. 

"You're a life saver Kou," Yuu giggled and had given up on fixing it for now. "Who would have thought I liked wearing it this much?" 

"Yeah who'd have thought it," he answered with a smile and closed the cubby with his eyeliner in hand. "You're welcome by the way. Once word gets out that I do your makeup I'm going to be swarmed."

They started for the closest bathroom as Yuu laughed and squeezed Kouyou's fingers, making his chest tighten. Kouyou knew he started to miss that warmth as he let go once inside a bathroom. 

'Ok calm down. You're okay.'

The voice repeated those words as he got a tissue wet and started wiping at Yuu's eyes to fix them from the ground up. 

"You know, I could almost see this being a thing for me," he laughed, trying not to bump Kouyou as he worked. "I'm kind of glad I lost. Kind of."

He was glad? Oh he had no idea what Kouyou had in store for him. 

"Honey," Kouyou lisped in his best country girl imitation. "You ain't got the slightest idea what I can make you do. Do not test me." 

That caused his best friend to heave a soft laugh in response and made his insides twist up in discomforting adoration. 

_'Since when could you do that?'_

_**'Since I was a freshman, please don't ask.'** _

Finally Yuu calmed down enough to allow his eyes to fully be cleaned off and he sighed. 

"Oh Kouyou you're such a dweeb. But seriously, What else are you planning on making me do?" he asked and closed his eyes. "I really am on edge. Not run around the school in nothing but a skirt right? Or something like make me do all your homework for you."

_**'And risk letting other people see Yuu naked? Uh, no. Next.'** _

"Don't worry Yuu, I'm not that cruel. Just small stuff y'know?" he says softly and starts to line his eyes, simpler this time and held his cheeks in place. "And I know if I make you do my homework I would fail." 

"Oi."

But he continued, ignoring the protests.

"Maybe ask you to buy me a drink from the machines, give me your melon breads at lunch, or share your pocky with me. Stuff in the same category. I could never embarrass you like that."

"You want my melon breads?" whined Yuu. "Those are expensive you know. And hard to get..." 

Kouyou smirked and fanned Yuu's eye lids, secretly admiring his lips and snuffing out the desire to kiss them right then and there. Oh stars he needed help. Yuu was just so... _kissable_.

"Dude you're loaded like me, it should be no problem."

"But what if I miss out??"

The only way he could quell that desire was to lightly slap the top of Yuu's hair like before, avoiding the attempted push to his face.  

"Then don't miss out, ya dingus."

////////////////////////////////////

Their school day went by relatively fast. Yuu had gotten him a total of four melon buns before they were gone (bless his heart.) Being the outstanding friend he was let him have two of them. he kept the coffee though, much to Yuu's dismay. 

Before he knew it it was already mid evening, time for them to head home or wherever they went usually. Normally by this time Kouyou would go to his secret place to study but... Now he wasn't sure what he would do. That cat was probably long gone by now. It kind of made him feel a little guilty, using the poor little guy like that only to ditch him for a newer nicer host. Still, it was free now. It could go wherever it chose to go. 

"So Kouyou what do you want to do?" Yuu asked him when they managed to get outside after a swarm of people asked Yuu to hang out and getting shot down. "You still have six whole days to boss me around. Hopefully not badly."

Yuu shot him a suspicious glare and he only grinned. Still, Kouyou thought about that for a second, wondering if they should just go back to his place and hang out, playing video games like usual. Maybe make a move then...

_**'I like that idea and all, but it seems not fair.'** _

But that seemed a little too easy. He wanted to feel the thrill of playing cat and mouse, of making Yuu fall for him bit by bit. Maybe all he needed was to initiate a small bit of jealously to get the ball rolling, so to speak. 

"Well, normally I would ask you to come hang out at my place for more video games and we could just be dumb but..." Then he remembered what Yuu had told him a few days ago. "If you don't mind me asking... Do you think it would be okay if I hung out with you and your friends for once?" 

Yuu stopped in front of Kouyou's car, stunned. 

"R-really?" he askes incredulously. "You really think you can handle that?"

Honestly? Kouyou wasn't even sure himself. But it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, he needed a reason not to mope at home and think of ways to make Yuu do what he wanted. 

"Yeah. No better time than the present. We just gotta stop by my house first okay?"

A happy smile split Yuu's lips and he jumped in a small circle. Seeing him act this way really was worth it.

"Yes! Great! Okay lemme give Akira a call, maybe he's free today. And just so you know Kou you can back out anytime you want okay? Just tell me when you start to feel uncomfortable."

They get inside the car, and Kouyou can feel his nerves fraying bit by bit. But he was excited. 

"I guess. I wanna know the guys who have been hogging my best friend this whole time."  

 _'And how best to get on your nerves,'_ he thought coyly. 

_**'Please don't do anything reckless.'** _

They pull away and he can hear Yuu chatting excitedly on the line with someone else, clearly ecstatic. 

_'Course not. I don't do anything to make him hate us. Only adore us more.'_


	13. Patience

  
///////////////

Normal POV

Apparently to Yuu and his friends, 'hanging out' meant doing stupid guy things at Yuu's apartment. Drink a little, watch a scary movie. It was no different from what he and Yuu did only with more alcohol.

Meeting them again after so long was kind of a shock to Kouyou.

As for Akira and Takanori, they were not who he expected them to be at first since the last time they met.

Akira was tall like him, though he still seemed a little shorter. He had sandy brown hair that was swept to the side and he wore a black band around his nose for some reason. He was kind of... Happy go lucky? He guessed? Everything about him seemed cheerful and boyish.

Takanori though, he was a total spitfire. He was small, only about five foot six or so. His hair was a mix of silver and light brown that was in a soft fan around his face. He had round cheeks and a cuter face. But he had quite a mouth on him. And a nasty personality to match.

Every chance he got it spewed profanity after profanity and most of it was directed at Akira for being an idiot. Was it mean and hurtful? No not at all. Kouyou caught on to the subtle undertones and could tell that it was just the way he showed affection for people he cared about.

And especially for Akira, it wasn't too hard to tell that he was pining and pining hard.

He caught onto all the longing gazes, the soft sighs and stuttering of words whenever Akira spoke or did anything. It was easy, because he was going through exactly the same thing. Finally someone he could relate with.

All in all though, he couldn't understand why they didn't hang out more. They seemed like cool guys, and Yuu seemed to trust them with his life. Though they weren't his best friends he still treated them like family. Kouyou was glad and kind of proud he held the spot of best friend.

The night seemed to be going well, and they all were pleasantly a little buzzed when the worst seemed to happen.

They were in the middle of watching 'Strangers' when the power suddenly went out and they were plunged into darkness. All of them sat there for a few split seconds before everyone groaned and Takanori began to curse rather loudly again.

"Well shit man. What the FUCK are we supposed to do now? This is your place Yuu, tell us what to do."

It was clear from his slurred words that he was a little bit more over the edge than everyone else. Kouyou could feel a pleasant tingle but otherwise nothing much was different. He was sitting on the couch next to Yuu with his head on his shoulder. It was a thing they have done since they were kids and he jealously guarded that privilege.

"Hang on I'll get a flashlight," Yuu muttered and stood up from his spot on the couch rather blindly. "I wonder what caused this?"

Kouyou listened to his best friend stumble around the apartment and smiled to himself. He really was an idiot.

"I cannot believe this," Takanori sighed again, his fingers drumming against the side of the couch. "It's not even midnight yet and it's too early to go home. What do we do now?"

Akira sat on the floor and had his head against the smaller guy's leg. He too sounded more than a bit tipsy.

"We can always wait for it to come back on'" he suggests. "Maybe it was just a trip in the wiring."

"Yeah maybe," he answered back. "Yuu do you need help?"

The raven was now fumbling around in his closet near the door and knocked over a fee things.

"Nah I got it. Now where... Aha! Found it."

A beam of light suddenly came from Yuu's hand and he waved it around at the ceiling to illuminate the entire room.

"We should find some candles," he says and starts moving around the kitchen. "Just in case we end up having to stay like this a while."

"Ok now what? I don't just want to sit here in the dark," Takanori complained, his voice slightly trembling.

"Why you scared?" Akira then teased and earned himself a smack over the head. "Ow what the hell..."

"Shut up asshole I wasn't scared!" he protests. "I just don't like sitting here doing nothing!'

But his voice cracked and it was obvious the dark made him nervous. That was kind of cute.

"It is kind of early," Kouyou agreed and made room for Yuu once he brought back a few candles. "We should do something to pass the time."

"Like what?" Takanori asked. Kouyou looked around and found an empty soda battle laying by his feet. Then he had a dumb idea. A really. Really dumb idea. He was sure he would regret this later but the alcohol in his brain was kind of suppressing that fear.

"Well," he started slowly and held the bottle in his hands. "When Yuu and I were little we played truth or dare a lot. But now that we're adults we can skew the rules a bit."

"What doing you mean by 'skew' the rules?" Yuu asked suspiciously. He shrugged his shoulders, rolling the glass in his palm.

"Why not?" he asked with an impish grin. "A way to pass the time right? You said so yourself."

At first it seemed like he wanted to object but then Akira decided to interject.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. It could be an excuse for us to just hang around here till morning time."

Even Takanori had to admit it seemed like a good idea.

"Better than just sitting in the dark," he admits with a shrug. Now all they had to do was get Yuu to agree. Which he did after a few minutes.

"Oh fine," he sighed. "I swear you guys are like kids."

Kouyou smiled at him and pats his head softly, inwardly cursing himself. These sorts of things never ended well.

"Best take care of your kids Yuu. I do not wanna wake up on the bathroom floor."

_**'I don't wanna wake up in his bed either. At least not yet.'** _

God he hoped so. Maybe a week _was_ too long.


	14. Truth

Kouyou should have listened to his gut when he knew this would end up this way. Why wouldn't it?

Half an hour and a few more drinks in and things had gotten pretty escalated. With the lights still out Yuu and Kouyou were frozen in place and he could feel his skin crackling with anxiety. They all sat cross legged on the floor in front of the TV with candles and empty bottles all around them. 

"Say... that again?" Yuu had said to Takanori, who was pinning them with a smug stare. His words came out less as confident, impeded by the alcohol of course but one could see that he was sobering up pretty quickly. "You want us to do what?" 

"You heard me, you oaf," Takanori snaps, hands on his hips. "I said I _fuckin' dare you_ to make out with Kouyou for at least twenty or thirty seconds or you lose and you have to pay for dinner for all of us tomorrow."

"Assuming you're here long enough," he answered, crossing his arms and pouting. "I don't know how you can even ask me this."

Through all of this Kouyou didn't speak, still holding his head low and blushing like a ripe tomato. Why were they so insistent on making him feel like he was going to turn into a puddle of shame?

"Come on man, ain't you never kissed a guy before?" Akira giggles, clearly the worst one off in regards to his alcohol tolerance. "I thought you were bi!"

"I am but I never kissed my best friend before!" he complained, unknowingly causing Kouyou to feel a stab in his chest. "And I can't subject Kouyou to the awkwardness of that, it's too much."

"Well how about you ask him what he wants?" Takanori retorts, staring at the closed up blonde. "Well blondie? You gonna do it or what?" 

_**'What the hell are they thinking asking us to do this?'** _

The voice was close to breaking down in hysterics but Kouyou kept his face straight despite the redness and hid it well. Yuu looked concerned. 

"Kouyou?"

Then something occured to him. Maybe this was the right time after all? A week? What was he thinking? This had to happen sooner rather than later. 

_'Calm down. It can't be that bad right? Besides, Yuu seems more worried about us than himself at this point. If we think it's fine then he might too. Isn't this what you wanted?'_

**_'Not like this! I wanted it to happen naturally, with just us! Not in front of two practical strangers!'_ **

However there was an urgency there he couldn't ignore and took a breath. 

_'Sorry, but I am not sure I can wait a week anymore.'_

_**'No wait-!'**_   

"I don't mind," he blurted out before Takanori could pester him more. 

"Wait. What?" Yuu asked incredulously, stuttering his words. "S-seriously?"

Yuu stared at him with intense eyes and he felt his cheeks growing even hotter if possible. Wow he was really doing it wasn't he?

"Why not?" he asked and made direct eye contact, feeling his heart hammering like crazy in his chest as though it were doing it's damned hardest to break out of his rib cage. 

"You really don't mind..?" Yuu asked cautiously. That caused him to roll his eyes.

"It's just a dare, right? It's not like they're asking us to full on fuck in front of them are they? What's the harm in a little kissing? Or is it because you're too scared to know what it's like to kiss someone you grew up with hmm?"

_**'Oh my God what are you doing??'** _

_'Just go with it all right? Trust me.'_

Now Akira and Takanori were staring wide eyed at him. Probably reeling in shock about how he was acting so boldly like this when only moments ago he was stuttering with every sentence and keeping his head down. Like a whole different person. 

Now Yuu was blushing, and he seemed to be struggling to come up with a proper response.

"I'm not scared!" he finally stuttered out, his lips quivering with nervousness. "I... I just don't want to make things awkward!" 

Now the red had spread all the way to his ears and neck, painting him as such a lovely image in his eyes. Gods he was so beautiful like that. Kouyou almost swooned out loud.

"You're the one making it awkward Yuu," he pointed out and scooted closer. "For Gods' sake we're both adults now it should not be that big of a deal. Now are you going to kiss me or not huh? Otherwise that dinner is sounding really good right now." 

_**'Poor Yuu... How can I ever forgive myself for doing this to him?'** _

Now over their shock Akira and Takanori watched with wide eyes as Yuu struggled to fully come up with another excuse. However, as he sighed and rubbed his eyes it was obvious he was defeated. Three against one? So not fair. 

_'Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you.'_

"Okay... I will do it," Yuu finally murmurs, almost shyly. "But only cause this is a dare and I don't want to spend forty thousand yen on food. And because I can't deny my best friend anything."

Despite the slight pain he felt from that excuse Kouyou smiled and nodded his head anyway. 

"When could you ever deny me anything Yuu? Now, brush your teeth first, I don't want to taste alcohol on my lips."

/////////////////////

Yuu comes back from the bathroom with a clean mouth and sat back down in his spot nearest Kouyou. He looked nervous, and he looked how Kouyou felt. Takanori and Akira waited eagerly to see something interesting happen. As is it would be of course.

_**'You sure about this?'** _

_'Yes. It will be fine.'_

"Are you really sure you're fine with this?" Yuu asked him again and he rolled his eyes. 

"I mean if you're okay with paying for tomorrow then..." 

"All right all right!" he grumbled and gets on his knees in front of Kouyou. "I hope this doesn't ruin anything we have Kou. I'm not a great kisser when I'm sort of drunk."

Kouyou had to greatly doubt that. No matter what he was like he was more than certain that Yuu was a great kisser. 

"Don't be ridiculous, I am not asking you to sweep me off my feet here. Now shut up already and kiss me."

_**'That had already happened, it's just worse now that this is happening...'** _

He grabbed Yuu's hands and placed them on his cheeks, and waited for him to do the rest. They were soft but cold, and were shaking like crazy. But he adored how they cradled his face carefully, and felt his breath come in quick short bursts. 

_'Come on. What are you waiting for?'_

Yuu bites his lip a little bit and used a thumb to brush away the strand of hair in front of his face before leaning in as close as he could, smiling a little bit. It was when he closed that distance that time literally felt like it was going to stop. 

**2\. 3.**

Kouyou could feel heat crawling up his spine and sparks of electricity paralyzed every nerve in his body. Yuu's lips were literal _heaven_. Was this... what he had been waiting for? Cause it was... _awesome_..! 

**5\. 6.**

Only a few seconds had passed and he pressed their lips closer, coveting the warm flesh on his own despite the slight chapped feeling and loving every single moment of it. 

**9\. 10.**

Then Yuu harshly gasped into the touch, and allowed himself a brief moment of breathing before he grabs harder onto his face and deepened the kiss, gently using his tongue to caress Kouyou's bottom and eliciting a sweet soft sigh in response. 

**13\. 14.**

Oh God this was the single best kiss he had ever had! Yuu's tongue was slowly threatening to slip inside and he would be okay with that. He was always okay with that.

**16\. 17.**

Only a little bit more...

**20.**

"Um... All right you guys time is up now, you can stop..." 

Ruki's slightly perturbed voice was the only thing that snapped him back to reality. Admittedly it took him a few more seconds than needed to stop but he finally did. However he was blushing even worse than before. Yuu's face was stunned and he looked like he just saw the face of Nirvana or something. 

Stars were swimming in his eyes and his lips were opened in awe. Kouyou had to literally scoot back to resist the overwhelming urge for more. 

"There," he panted and tried to smile nonchalantly as though he hadn't just had the most mind blowing experience of his entire life. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Yuu nodded, though it was obvious his mind was in other places. Was he really that into it?

"Y-yeah I uh... thanks."

A surge of overwhelming pride lit up his cheeks in a smile yet all he could muster was a playful ruffle to Yuu's hair in response. 

_'No baby doll. Thank you.'_

Beside them Akira and Takanori were staring open eyed at them for a few seconds before Takanori began to laugh. Rather loudly he might add. And then with a loud buzz the electricity decided to come on, showing their flushed red faces. 

"Holy shit," Akira muttered under his breath. Takanori giggled.

"Well then, I think that's our cue to head home don't you think Akira?"

The blonde instantly nodded his head, grinning.

"Yup, totally, no question about it."

Before either of them could respond Takanori and Akira were on their feet and getting ready to leave. 

"W-wait," Yuu finally spluttered and jumps to his feet. "I thought you guys were gonna spend the night here?" 

Kouyou heard them continue to talk, still feeling the warmth on his lips. 

"Well, maybe tomorrow night but tonight I remembered I have to go home and check on Koron and do some more school stuff." 

Clearly a lie. 

"I need to uh, work on my bike a little bit. And do some studying."

Also a lie. But if they wanted to go who was he to stop them from doing as they wished? 

"But-"

"It's alright Yuu, let them go."

Yuu looked at him with huge eyes and he could swear he saw stars again. 

"Are... you sure?" 

"Of course," he answered and got to his feet to help them out. "We can always hang out more tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah! Exactly blondie," Takanori says with a huge smug grin. "And besides, best friends need more time together right?"

Akira didn't say much else, just got his stuff together and threw away his empty bottles before bidding a quick good night and he was out the door. Takanori helped put stuff away before he too was ready to leave. But not before giving Yuu and Kouyou one more smirk. 

"That was a nice kiss, you two should do it more often."

_**'Oh my God.'** _

"Oi, it was a dare just like you said!"

But he could tell otherwise.

_'Liar. I can tell you loved it as much as I did.'_

**_'Did he really?'_ **

"Mhm, whatever you say. Night Yuu, night blondie."

At least now they were familiar enough that blondie seemed more affectionate than demeaning. 

"Night."

Yuu didn't protest as Takanori finally slipped out, leaving them alone.

_'Of course he did. In fact. I'm going to prove it. Just relax and watch.'_

Yuu smiled at him then, suddenly shy. 

"Ne Kouyou, I think you and I can still hang out yeah? It's still early and... Well..."

Oh stars he talked too much.

"Yuu?" he chirped. 

"Y-yeah?" 

He grabs Yuu and pushed him up against the door, his eyes darkening as he smiled. 

"Shut up will you?" 

Then he could pretty much hear the way Kouyou internally died as he kissed Yuu again, this time as long as he wanted. And much to his overwhelming and absolute delight Yuu very gladly went along with it. 

**_'OH MY GOD.'_ **


	15. Insomnia

**Violent. Yet beautiful as the night sky.**

**Torrents of dusty particles form clouds that dwarf the largest of planets, making massive bubbles of light.**

**Far away was another being. One so strong and fierce that the heavens themselves parted to make room for its massive size. At seemingly a million light years a second its massive serpentine body raced through the stars as a comet, tearing through the largest asteroids and ripping apart galaxies as though they were nothing but open air.**

**It's huge hinged maw opened to reveal a system of stars deep within its form, swirling and pulsating with light and dark matter. A great hissing wail tore itself from its throat as it searched very violently for another like itself. Another to call home.**

**Once near a certain system of small planets it stopped. There was another one. Nearby. Just like it was. Its large black hole like eyes zeroed in on the planet he felt the powerful being on and could itself protectively around the system, watching. Waiting.**

**A young yet powerful being. One who used to sit amongst the stars as a God but whom now mingles with the smallest of beings as one of them.**

**It... Wasn't right. What was it doing amongst literal specks? Why wasn't it ruling this planet? Conquering it? Tearing it apart piece by piece?**

**They had to know. It wasn't just coincidence that it found this planet. It knew it found it's reason for traveling so far from home. And that was this planet. A small insignificant yet important chunk of rock with many secrets to tell.**

**They had to know more. To find the other half of his loneliness. The reason its icy heart called out for no particular reason.**

**Unknowingly doing just as its predecessor did before, it tore itself apart into billions of small particles, forcing himself into the most minute form possible almost exactly the same.**

**The once coiled and massive form that stretched across galaxies was now but a speck of sand in the ocean, the exhausted form of its once powerful mind now falling as a warm but foreign night sky welcomed its flaming hot body with open arms.**

**"I... Will... Find you."**

///////////////////

Kouyou had awoken with a sharp gasp, tearing himself upright in shock. Sweat beaded down his forehead from the heat in the room and yet he felt a chill like he had never felt before. He struggled to suck in oxygen and felt like he could not breathe.

A nightmare....

Beside him under some soft satin smooth bed sheets another body rustled around and soft brown eyes peeked at him from under beautiful raven hair. That's right. He was at Yuu's place. Sleeping in his bed next to him. How could he have forgotten?

It went well. So well that he even let the normal Kouyou take over for a while to see how it went. Yuu was shy at first but quickly warmed up to the idea of kissing him over and over. Now it was addictive.

Once they kissed a bit longer last night he knew it had to stop at a certain point. Yuu was drinking a little, as was he. They were going to do something stupid so he stopped it at that. Not before they managed to strip each other down though, just in their boxers thank the stars.

Yuu seemed disappointed that it stopped there but complied anyways. So they fell asleep together, wrapped in one another arms with smiles on their kiss swollen but happy lips.

However Kouyou was sleeping so now he was back in control.

"Mm hey," came a tired but concerned hum. "Kou..? Are you all right? What happened?"

No. He didn't want to trouble Yuu with what he was feeling or going through right now. With a shake of his head he gently touched his fingers to Yuu's forehead, feeling the soft pulse of blood beneath his pale skin.

"No its okay Yuu-chan. It was just... A nightmare. Go back to sleep okay? I'm fine."

Well he wanted to think that Yuu and him were a thing now. But it would take a few days to be sure they were safe. Now that he knew that something else was out there....

"Mm.... Okay," Yuu breathes softly and pressed his face against Kouyou's palm and sighed softly in contentment. "Don't stay up too late..."

Oh be still his beating heart..! Why did Yuu have to be so cute? He smiled and leaned down to gently kiss his eyes closed, his voice a soft whisper.

"I won't. Now sleep."

Yuu smiled up at him and was out again within minutes. Kouyou sighed and pushed his covers away to go to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. He could already feel a slight hangover headache coming on. That didn't feel good at all.

Once he had his teeth clean he stood there in front if the mirrir for a while, staring off into space as he mulled over the thoughts in his head.

' _What... Was that dream?_ ' he wondered to himself. ' _Was I... Seeing something important? It felt so real.'_

His thoughts must have woken up his host, as he was heard a few seconds later.

' _ **Hey. Are you all right? What was that... Thing we saw?'**_

Oh he knew. He knew exactly what it was. But how was he supposed to react? All this time he thought he was alone. Now he was seeing mental images of another being like him somewhere close by. Now how was he supposed to protect the humans he came to love so dearly?

'I _... I don't know. I have never seen a dream like that before. It doesn't feel like a coincidence. But I think I will be fine.'_

' _ **Are you sure you're okay?'**_ Came a worried peep in his brain. ' ** _You seem like you're having trouble sticking to the real world. Want me to take over for a while?'_**

' _No. I'm alright. You should rest, we had a hectic day today. Just sleep and we'll discuss it in the morning.'_

He could tell Kouyou wanted to argue but could feel how tired he was.

_**'Alright... Like Yuu said, don't make my body stay up too long.'** _

A smile formed on his lips.

' _Don't worry. I have it under control.'_

At least... He hoped he did.

He took one last look at himself before a sudden pain erupted in his spine, and he gasped in shock at the intensity of the ache.

'What in the nine hells-?'

His legs gave out beneath him, forcing him to his knees against cold linoleum as the sharp pain traveled to his arms and he hissed. What... Was happening? Was he being rejected by his host so quickly?

Or... Or was it the fact that as a God his powers were being restrained? Either way, he had to do something and fast. Maybe just letting part of his true form slip would give relief.

"Damn it... I really don't have a choice," he mutters and forced himself to his knees before closing the door to the bathroom and turning on the shower. "I need to let it out if just for a little while."

Quickly he stripped off his last remaining clothes and stepped under the warm spray of the shower. The pain didn't let up.

Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes and pushed at the pain in his back, feeling an intrusive feeling in his shoulders. It was like... Millions of small ants crawling under his skin. He had to get them out. Now.

A slight scream tore from his throat as his skin began to split open at the hems of his shoulders and the pain pushed out of him in a flurry of black skin like tendrils. Then around his chest, like another rib cage the inky black bones protruded from his skin and formed a protective case around his soft fleshy body.

Now... The pain had subsided. For now. He panted and felt the tendrils as a foreign subconscious in his head. There were two of them, acting as a second set of limbs. And then the rib cage connected to them. Like... An exoskeleton.

Was this why he was feeling pain? His power and true form was being suppressed. Maybe this was its way of relief?

Either way, it would have to work.

Though he had to wait until he was back to normal a half hour later before even attempting to slip under the covers near Yuu, feeling a deep fear for both of their safety nestle into the pit of his stomach.

What was he going to do now? Ifs the entity he saw in his dreams was not even remotely friendly and was headed straight for them... How would he protect this planet?

And moreover... How would he protect Yuu?

Well he would think of something. For now, he let the love he felt in his body for this wonderful human lull him back to sleep, nestled in his arms to wait for morning.

_'I'll keep you safe.'_


	16. Reason

The nightmare was long forgotten by the time morning rolled around for the unsure pair. He awoke alone in the soft sheets but the other side was still warm. Yuu must be in the kitchen or something because the bathroom door was open. So he lifted his head to listen but noticed something else.

He was back in control, not his new brain buddy. And as was all the anxiety and shyness with it. Did he do all this on purpose? To let him feel it himself?

There was a shirt on the edge of the bed, clean and pressed carefully just for him. A smile tugged at his lips at the cute gesture and he fell back against the sheets, sighing to himself and covering his face with the covers. Gods he was so embarrassed...

"What are we?" he wonders quietly. "What am I to him?"

**_'Why don't you ask him yourself?'_ **

The reply was almost instant in his head and he panicked.

"W-what am I supposed to even say to him?" he asked out loud though not loud enough to be heard by anyone else. "What if I freeze up?"

The voice made a disgruntled noise, a mix between frustration and sympathy.

**_'I'll give you a shot okay? And if things get too much for you I can take over again. I want you to get a chance to feel it on your own and make your own decisions.'_ **

So it was thinking of him... That was nice he guessed.

"So... If I freeze up, you'll help me?" 

**_'As I always do.'_ **

That was the only response he got for the moment. However it was enough to make him feel less scared and nervous. He just hoped that... Whatever they did last night, he hoped that Yuu remembered everything. 

Kouyou moped for a little while before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth, cringing at the taste of morning breath on his lips. But then something catches his eye. On either side of his shoulders are bruises, round and small but dark purple. They were deep he could tell. And it would be hard to cover them up...

_'Must have been from last night..'_

_**'Yes... it appears that letting out my pent up powers are injuring you. I do sincerely apologize, however it was necessary. Keeping it in will only harm you more.'** _

So every time he had to let them out it would hurt him? Well... if it is only bruises he could live with it. 

"It's all right. I can just say I slept wrong or something..."

Heading back to bed he stops just at his side of the bed and slips the shirt on to hide the marks. He could forget about it for now. 

"Okay... I'll talk to him, see what he thinks." 

No sooner does he say that does the door to the bedroom come open and Yuu is there, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. Kouyou immediately wanted to die from overheating. 

"Hey," Yuu chirped at him and held a steaming cup in both of his hands. "I figured you might like to sit in bed for a second. Here, I made this for you. Just like you like it." 

With a smile Kouyou graciously accepts one cup, ignoring the way he felt his heart stutter as their fingers brush together very briefly. 

"Ahh, thank you Yuu," he says shyly and settles himself in the bed with his back to the headboard and the covers around his waist. "How long have you been up?"

Much to his surprise Yuu comes around to the other side and sat near him very closely, even going as far as to swing an arm around him and squish their sides together. Kouyou almost choked on his very sweet coffee and let himself curl into his side as fingers delicately caress his neck. That make shim shiver and almost melt into another puddle. 

He smiles and gently brushed at his cheek. 

"Not long. I just... wanted some time to think about us is all."

**_'So he remembers. And is willing to explore... whatever this is. Go ahead, ask him.'_ **

However before he could say anything the raven was staring at him, seemingly for the purpose of studying him very closely. 

"Is... something the matter?" he asked. 

"How are you feeling?" Yuu inquires in a gentle tone. 

"What do you mean?" he asked and put his cup on the nearby side table. "I feel fine." 

_'There is no way he knew about last night is there?'_

Yuu did the same after taking a sip and used his now free hand to reach over and softly feel his forehead. 

"You sure?" he asks with worry in his tone. "You were up late last night and in the bathroom for a while. You felt really hot when you came back to bed too. So I was worried is all."

"Were you awake that whole time?" he asked, keeping his face hidden by his bangs. Yuu's arms tighten around him and he feels the other's heartbeat through their skin touching. It's steady, unlike his. 

"Barely," Yuu admits with a laugh. "It's just... after what happened between us I feel the need to be more worried about you. I can pick up on stuff I would have otherwise missed. So tell me seriously Shima, are you really okay?"

_'No I'm not okay. Now while you look at me like that...'_

But he didn't let that part slip and instead he smiles and tilts his head up at Yuu, a red tint on his cheeks. 

"Really Yuu I am fine. Though your worry is appreciated. I just had to brush my teeth is all, I didn't want to sleep the rest of the night with alcohol on my breath. And also..." He pauses to slowly and deliberately run his fingers along Yuu's arm and then to his hand, where he links their fingers together. Yuu shows no signs of pushing him away. "We need to talk Yuu, seriously. It's... really important."

He almost screams when Yuu squeezes their fingers together comfortingly, a clear sign that he enjoyed this contact immensely. 

"Of course, Shima. You can talk with me about anything?" 

"Do you promise?" 

Yuu smiled and suddenly pulled his hand away for a brief second only to pull their pinkies together carefully. Kouyou could already feel his chest about to collapse from the sentimental value of that one gesture. 

_'Just like... when we were kids...'_

"I promise. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Yuu went back to holding their hands together, fingers locked into place. Kouyou could already tell he was freezing up again. 

**_'You're hesitating. Do you need me to help?'_ **

But no, he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. Not like all those other times in the past. No. He had to do this himself. With no intervention. 

_'No. I'll do it. I got to.'_

So he mustered up all the courage he could find in his body and stared at Yuu seriously, his fingers getting clammy. Still, he held on tightly.

"Yuu. What... are we exactly?" he finally asked, feeling his cheeks light on fire. "I mean, w-what with all the stuff we did last night and even n-now... I am sure that best friends don't k-kiss and hold hands like this."

The question seemed to surprise him for a second and the smile falters only to be replaced with a bigger one not a second later. 

"Shima... if I was still your best friend would I be able to do this?"

"Wha-"

But the words are lost as he feels soft lips once more on his own, pressing rather insistently to initiate a response. And boy. Does Kouyou feel it, definitely a lot more this time considering they were now very much sober. 

**_'Wow he really took the bull by the horns didn't he?'_ **

He loses himself in it, a helpless moan slipping from his lips as Yuu's tongue pushed to deepen their kiss. His tongue is now tangling with his and exploring so deeply he lost his breath.

Gods this was everything he dreamed it would be only so much better. 

Clearly Yuu was an expert, as in no time at all he was a whimpering mess, desperate for more. So much _more_. It was so so messy and all sorts of sinful, yet so _hot_. 

Yuu let go of his hand only to hold his head closer, his fingers keeping his neck in a soft yet firm hold and the other ran itself through his hair. All he could do was helplessly clutch the sheets in his fingers and moan helplessly. A sexy groan rumbled in Yuu's chest and he felt the need to hear much more than that. 

But then a slight burning sensation in his chest forces him to pull away to breathe, saliva dripping down his lips as he panted heavily. Yuu seems pleased with himself, licking his lips with a grin before going in to kiss softly at the underside of Kouyou's jaw. But Kouyou was dazed, unable to feel or hear much else beyond the feel of lips on his skin and the pulse in his ears. 

"Ngh Yuu, you... not fair," he gasped, now feeling dizzy. "You... didn't answer my question..."

No he answered it all right. That intense tongue battle spoke volumes beyond reasoning right now. Yuu just laughs, his voice rough with desire. 

"You sure? I am pretty sure I did. But just in case, do you need it in words?" 

Kouyou could barely breathe, yet he was able to muster a squeaky reply.

"Y-yes I do..."

Then those lips are trailing up his jaw, slow as to kiss every small speckle or beauty mark along the way as his fingers softly trail along his bared legs with the blanket long since pushed away. Then they're pressing to his cheek and his breath comes out both hot and sincere at once. But it's more than enough to solidify whatever they had.

" _My_ Shima. _My_ Kouyou. _Mine_."

Then lips are claiming his again, forcing whatever words he was going to say down his throat. Then Yuu is pulling him forward and forcing him down onto the mattress and effortlessly trapping him beneath his body flat against the mattress. 

"Okay. I'll be yours Yuu."

There were no words to describe how totally okay with all of this he was. 

But then... there was that nagging feeling in his head. Like he was forgetting something important... 

Ah, he would worry about it later.


	17. Dawn

Unfortunately things didn't get very far between them as far as intimacy was concerned. Yuu had indeed pushed him down and got aggressive a little bit much to his utter delight, but then his mind decided it wasn't the right time for that as it hadn't been a day yet.

Yuu understood though, bless his kind heart. He was so gentle and understanding, Kouyou felt like he did not deserve this man one single bit.

But he also knew he had to defend him to the death. More than likely once word got out that he was dating the hottest guy in school (Yuu was the hottest there was no doubt about that) he would get absolutely swarmed with Yuu's fans. They would be angry, but he found that he didn't much care about that.

However, as it now stood he was still just as plain as he had always been. Flat blonde hair, thick rimmed glasses, pale but plush lips. He was plain but who said he had to continue being this way?

What if he would make himself worthy if being seen next to Aoi as his boyfriend? Hell even as his lover? It was worth a shot.

Yuu had let him sleep in the bedroom a whole longer, however he left the door open. Would he mind if he just... had a chat? Hopefully not. 

_**'What are you going to ask him?'** _

Kouyou sighed and pulled Yuu's shirt down more to hide his skinny legs and slid out of the bed. 

_'What I have been meaning to ask him since this morning. And I need to know.'_

**_'And what's that?'_ **

He sighed, seeing Yuu from behind as he stood in the doorway. 

_'You'll see. it's important.'_

Yuu was in the kitchen of the apartment, now wearing a shirt as he made some sort of food. Kouyou always knew he liked making food, and it was cute. It made him want to squeal in delight. 

"Yuu," he called softly, coming up behind him slowly and stopping just at the counter. "What are you making?"

His... _boyfriend_ (it would be a while for him to get used to that) looks over his shoulder and gives him such a lovely smile, Kouyou is momentarily star struck. 

'Whoa...'

"Hey. You finally awake?" Yuu chirps happily and sets down whatever he was holding and gives him his full attention, even going as far as to hold onto his hips with their stomachs flush together. 

"U-um... yeah I guess so," he breathes out slowly, smiling weakly. 

"I made you some breakfast. You okay with that?" 

"What kind of question is that?" Kouyou laughs and nuzzled his boyfriend's chest. "I'm more than grateful. But... you know we still need to talk. We didn't get to much this morning."

Then Yuu is blushing, his ears turning pink. How in the world was he able to do that?

"Sorry. Guess I just.. got too excited haha. What do you want to talk about?" 

As he said that his arms slowly trailed up his hips, then to his sides and up his arms where they came to rest on his shoulders. 

"I just... want to know how you really feel about me is all," Kouyou began slowly, unsure of how to speak right now. "Are you with me because you like me? Or love me? Or is it out of, dare i say it, pity? I need to know."

**_'Pity? Oh Kouyou you poor darling. Pity is not the main reason why.'_ **

There is an unbearable silence of a few seconds before he feels Yuu sigh heavily. Did he say something wrong? But then there is that voice again that Yuu always did. Soft, yet firm and unarguable. 

"Shima... Of course I like you. I guess, deep down, I always have. I just wasn't sure how to act upon it seeing as how we're best friends since childhood and I... wanted to preserve that." He then used his hands to gently force Kouyou's head up to look at him, their eyes meeting in a fiery connection. "But I am not with you out of pity Kou. Never ever think that. I like you for who you are, not because you're beautiful or sexy or a great kisser. Granted those are all great things and you are all of them, but I like you because you are you. You're my Kouyou. My Shima."

Inexplicable emotions bloomed in his chest and he felt his throat tighten. He felt so badly like he wanted to cry. There were many times that he wanted to cry because of Yuu, but this was the only tine that the need to cry was a good one. Instead of feeling despair, it was pure ecstasy. And boy, did it feel good.

_**'You can't exactly argue with that can you?'** _

"Yuu?"

"Mm?"

Kouyou smiled, now no longer feeling that pit of dread in his stomach. Instead it felt light, like he was floating on clouds. 

"I love you." 

Yuu's face was taken aback, but soon an elated grin spreads across his full lips and he is holding Kouyou as tight as possible without squeezing him. 

"My Kouyou... all mine. I'll make sure no one hurts you ever." 

Kouyou knew better than to expect him to say the 'L' word back, it was too soon. But hearing him promise just to be by his side was more than enough confirmation for him to know he made the right decision. 

In his head, he could hear the literal satisfaction coming from his brain mate, and it boosted his self confidence even more. 

_'Thank you.'_

**_'Hey. It's why I'm here.'_ **

Still. Just like this morning he could not help but feel that gnawing urgency in his gut, telling him that some thing was near. 

But why was he only feeling it now?

Still. He chose to ignore it for now. Hopefully when he got some time alone to himself he could figure it out. So he could enjoy the rest of his morning here with Yuu. Safe and in his arms. 

///////////////////////  

_Taking this body was easy. He had been so foolish, wandering the streets of this city at night. He didn't even notice the way a creepy black shadow crept up behind him until it was too late to resist._

_Sucking up his memories seemed even easier. Learning the language only took but minutes, as it seemed this one was particularly smart among his kind. It would work. All he had to do was blend in with these... primitive creatures. This one in particular inhabited his living place alone, with no other humans around to see him as he was._

_It would do._

_There was only one reason he was here. To find the other one like him. The aching gnawing loneliness inside his new flesh caused him to anguish to himself over and over once he was alone. Being around other humans he was forced to adopt the mannerisms of his new host so he would not be found out._

_Humans knew nothing of the outside wold, of the vast expanse of the cosmos that he once called home. It was once so easy to conquer planets just like this, to make lesser creatures bend to his will as they should._

_But for the sake of curing his loneliness he came here. To this lowly **rock**. This... miserable excuse for a planet. _

_The one he wanted was near. He was certain of that. And when he made the human go to this 'school' tomorrow morning he would find them._

_Aside from being smart this human was also popular with other humans. That would be his key, his ticket to finding the elusive needle in the haystack._

_He took a look at his host body in a mirror, seeing marks all up and down his naked body from his powers pushing out of it's host freely. Like before he became this size, massive swirls of speckled lavender ran along his upper arms, coiling like beautiful scales all up and down his body. He ran a split tongue along his sharp canines, sighing in relief as his gums pushed them out._

_Long flowing brunette hair cascades down his back and frames his now jet black eyes. Purple and black mottles the outer edges of his eyes and he can see the stars that used to be there, reflecting the brightest of supernovas, were replaced with the dull light of a bathroom mirror._

_With brief effort he lets two massive jet black wings of inky black darkness unfurl from his body and curl around him in a protective cloud._

_This body was strong. But the power felt pent up. He knew he would put them to good use though. As lonely as he felt, at least he knew he could blend in as he was now._

_Speaking still felt strange, as his kind had no use for it. But now, it was as effortless as breathing air._

_This human's name played on his lips as a smirk, and he felt powerful._

_"Thank you, Yutaka the human boy. Your body will be put to great use."_

_Inside his head, faint distant screaming could be heard and it was terrified._

_Yet so too did it go ignored._


	18. Wrath

Being with Yuu was honestly one of the best things that had happened to Kouyou in years. They clicked far better than he could have possibly thought.

Cuddling in bed after having a brief breakfast became something of a silent agreement, both eager to find more soft spots. Yuu's shirt was somewhere on the floor again, as was Kouyou's naturally. 

The other one in his brain realized it was a private and tender moment, and took this opportunity to let himself disassociate. His existence became a faded away but lingering presence, like falling into a coma. He promised he would come if called, so Kouyou could enjoy this moment alone. However, he watched from afar, making sure to pick up on all the soft emotion and physicality.

Their physical intimacy with one another was very familiar as each one knew the other's not so secret sensitive spots from years of hanging out as kids. However instead of using them as an opening for a merciless tickle attack they were instead used far more tenderly, sensually.

For Kouyou, what was once a very closed off part of his body his neck was now open for Yuu's discretion, free to press soft kisses and sucks to as he pleased and hearing coos of pleasure in return. His hands left nothing unexplored as calloused yet gentle fingers traveled slowly along a flat warm tummy and along his thighs, then back up. 

Kouyou's body really was beautiful, he realized. It's just too bad that it took him this long to realize it. Every single plane of skin was begging for his touch, for all of his kisses. 

As for the raven himself, he felt hot tingles race up his arms as Kouyou playfully but lovingly trails his fingers along his bared hips and the upper curves of his body as his own mouth danced under his jawline. And as Yuu's lips stole his breath away he gladly let them travel along his bared arms, feeling the lean but not too thick muscle beneath. Must be from the guitar he would always play...

Both their breaths came as hot pants and gentle giggles, an occasional soft 'Yuu' or 'Shima' slipping out in desire. 

Though the same unspoken agreement still stood between them. 

There would be no sex or other explicit activities until at least a week of being a couple passed between them, just so they could familiarize themselves with one another. 

It would be okay though. As eager as Kouyou was he knew he could handle it. Yuu will always be worth the wait. 

It seemed like the best morning so far, everything seemed perfect. 

At least until the annoying sound of a trilling incessant cell phone began to blare through the room, popping the timeless bubble around the new couple. Their lips came apart in shock and Kouyou felt the coldness of reality slapping him in the face. 

A groan of displeasure rumbled from Kouyou's chest as he recognized his own phone's tune and presses his face against Yuu's neck, huffing irritably. Yuu just laughed and absentmindedly presses the soft strands of blonde near his ears in his fingers. 

"You better get that babe, it could be important..."

Despite the adorable name however Kouyou insisted on hiding his face.

"Let it ring I don't care..." 

However the phone didn't let up. It continued to ring. For a whole fucking minute. Now whoever was calling was sure to get a piece of his mind. Even Yuu was getting irritated, nudging his arm. 

"Shima please answer that, I am getting a headache..."

It continued to ring so now Kouyou had no choice. Great. With a growl he shifted to his side to grab the annoying thing from the bedside table to his right and didn't bother looking at the caller ID on his screen before answering. 

Mistake number one. 

"Hello?" he answered with an obvious displeased tone. However, the next words spoken made his blood run cold. All the earlier displeasure from earlier dissipated, replaced solely by fear and anxiety.

"Kouyou?" 

A female voice softly peeped on the other line, triggering split second flashbacks of a harmful hand and an angry voice. Years and years of oppression piled onto his throat and restricted his ability to speak beyond a few whispered words. Words that were quiet but full of anguish.

"Mom..?"

Now Yuu was concerned, his boyfriend's discomfort was obvious by the way he locked up and sweat started to form on his brow. It was Kouyou's mother on the phone. Oh Yuu knew all about her he did. 

"Kouyou? Baby what's the matter?"

However he could not answer, too lost in his violent thoughts. 

'P-please come back,' he begged silently. 'I-I can't do this..!'

He could feel the other come back to his usual self, concern making his head throb painfully. 

'Are you okay? Do I need to take over?' 

'Y-yes. J-just for now. I-I can't talk to her. Please make her go away..!'

'As you wish.'

"Kouyou are you there?"

That damned voice caused a snap in his brain. Like a switch had been flipped, the once disparaging fear turned to red hot anger and his tongue was as sharp as knives as he spoke. 

"Yuu... I need to talk to her alone. Can you wait outside for me?"

His boyfriend was still worried, but did not want to argue. So he leaned in and gently kissed his lips, soft but encouraging. Kouyou had to admire his tenacity. 

"All right... I'll be in the living room if you need me." 

He accepts another soft kiss before Yuu slips out and closes the door. Kouyou takes a deep breath and he returns his attention to the phone.

"What do you want now?" he asked coldly, sitting up and away from the headboard. "It's too early for this."

The voice on the other end was quiet, almost like a way to bait for his sympathy. But he knew better by now. 

"I just... wanted to see how you were doing," came the feigned worry. "You're my son. Am I not allowed to be worried about my own son?" 

How dare she act like she cared?? She didn't, all she cared about was the money that Kouyou earned all on his own. 

"No, you aren't, mother," he snaps, the last word dripping contempt. "If this is another one of your excuses to dip into my savings account again you're sorely mistaken."

That must have struck a chord because the woman sighed heavily, clearly distressed and upset. 

"Look you are being unreasonable," she insists. "I am your mother! I raised you, I took care of you and made you into who you are today! The least you could do to repay me is send me a small percentage of your earnings as a way of ensuring my continued support-" 

"Support? Support??" he screeched, now livid. "Your 'support' caused me to have years and years of mental issues, and I developed social anxiety because of you. You don't care about me. You only care about the fact that I made it on my own and you're trying to piggy back off of me. And that's disgusting."

The worry masked by deceit in her voice had by now slipped away, revealing her true colors.

"Kouyou you wretched child, I gave up my life because of you! What is wrong with you?? If it weren't for your father you would not even be alive right now, and if it were not for me you would not even be there. You want to keep being at that place? Then you have to listen to me. Not anyone else, especially not that boy Yuu. Do you hear me Kouyou?"

Red hot rage pulsed through his veins and without even realizing it a dark cloud of energy began to pool in his fingers. Well whatever. He was too fucking pissed to care right now.

"You think I am here thanks to you? Please don't make me laugh. I am here because I worked hard to make it and to get away from you. You're a horrible excuse for a mother. I am done with you. I don't need your constant aggression lingering over my head. You want support? Go find a sugar daddy, that's all you seem to be good for lately. Don't bother coming after me again. I can handle everything without you."

He panted heavily after his tirade, only just realizing what he had just done. But there was still too much anger in him to care. The darkness in his fingers began to leak along the edged of his hands and into his lap, where like a cloud of fog it seeped over his legs and down the sides of the bed.

"Kouyou I swear if you hang up this phone I will come and drag you home myself!" comes the answering scream. But he just laughs.

"Just try it you abusive witch. I don't need you anymore, you have no idea what I am capable of now. It would be better for you to just stay away from me before I do something I can't stop. Goodbye mother."

Before he could hear the answer he forcefully pressed the end button, now close to hyperventilating.

He.... Had done it. He had actually done it..! That awful woman was now a thing of the past! Or at least... He hoped she would be...

_'I never thought the day would come where that would really happen... Now I don't know what to do.'_

"Its all right. I am here. And so is Yuu, and Akira and Takanori. That is all we need now. And if she does come here then I will protect you. You have nothing to worry about. Right?"

He told himself that, but he still was not sure if he believed it himself.

_'I hope so.'_


	19. Distress

Pride was still a peculiar thing for Kouyou to actually be able to feel.

All his life he had been taught to hold his head down, to never talk back. To always be submissive and accept every word given to him with either silence or a masked sense of manners.

But now that he had done what he needed to do he felt... Free. Free from those terrible memories. Free from the oppressive dark cloud that would hang over him every morning he got a call. He felt like his own person now and it was an absolutely phenomenal feeling.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a sort of blur. Yuu asked what happened and he was outright truthful about it.

"I cut her off," was all he said in response. Yuu was surprised but praised him for sticking up for himself. It was a great feeling to know that he no longer had to worry about her.

It was also a good thing he never gave her his apartment address, things would be a nightmare if he had. But he kept that part a secret, so now the she witch could not come after him again. Now he had to change his number...

So he and Yuu stuck around the apartment until around noon when they decided it would be best to go do something and not waste a whole day cooped up. The temptation to go 'other' things would be too great not to ignore.

When asked what he wanted to do the rest of the day he simply said that he wanted to go and 'hang out' with Akira and Takanori like they said they would. Yuu of course was happy to comply. Thought explaining their sudden new relationship took a few tries it worked out. They were more than happy for them and offered their unending support.

Takanori seemed genuinely pleased that Yuu had found a new relationship, stating that the last one ended as a total disaster. When Yuu got defensive Kouyou knew it was a sensitive topic and decided to ignore it for now. He would ask about it later once Yuu was more comfortable with talking to him.

For now, he would let it slide even if the curiosity was killing him inside. 

They were in a nice cafe somewhere in Shinjuku after some shopping when something weird started to happen. It was only sometime around early evening when Kouyou began to feel a pain in his stomach, a sharp stab that made him feel nauseous and not at all hungry. 

"Ow..."

 _'What's going on?'_ he asked in his head. _'Why does it hurt again?'_

 _ **'My powers must be making you feel this way,'**_ came the calm answer. **_'We need to leave right away. You must go home so I can let it out, we can see them again in the morning.'_**

Yuu looked at him with concern, forgetting what he was saying and addressing his discomfort. 

"Kou are you okay?" He asked and felt his forehead. "You feel really warm... do you need me to take you home?"

Kouyou nodded, holding his stomach and pressing into Yuu's side, grimacing. 

"Yes... I don't feel very good right now. I need to go home and rest." 

Yuu gave him a worried look and started moving out of the booth they shared.

"You sure?" Akira asked. "We still have some more fun stuff planned for later..." 

It was nice knowing he was accepted into their circle and all, but he could not let them see him like this. 

"I'll be okay," he sighed and got his jacket on. "Thanks guys, this was fun as long as it lasted. I am sure I will be okay by morning if I just rest a while."

They both seemed skeptical but nodded. 

"All right. We'll see you tomorrow," Takanori says while Akira just waves. 

"See you," Yuu says and leads Kouyou to the door, his arm around his waist. "I might go home too. Night guys."

They left the two alone and immediately Kouyou felt kind of bad. But he knew he could not let them see what he had become. 

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Yuu asked him as they got into his car. Kouyou strapped in and flinched as the pain gravitated to his shoulders. 

"Yeah I just... Need to be alone for a while."

His boyfriend frowns as he noticed the pained twitching of his fingers, sighing and moving to touch Kouyou's now flushed cheeks. 

"You know I can always let you stay with me," Yuu suggests as he starts the engine up. "I am not sure I am comfortable leaving you home alone while you suffer."

Kouyou wanted to go with him. So badly he did. But...

_**'He is not ready to see us . Send him away.'** _

"I'm sorry Yuu but this is something that I am sure I can handle alone. You should go home too and rest. We still have school after all."

His boyfriend once more seemed worried, and it made him want to smile. Yuu really did care about him didn't he? 

"Oh Kou, I wish I knew what I could do to make it feel better..."

_'I don't deserve him, really I don't.'_

_**'Yet I am sure that he feels the same about you.'** _

That thought alone made Kouyou feel a little bit better about ditching the party early on. He smiled weakly and almost felt his stomach drop when Yuu sped up a little too fast. 

"It's okay. Probably just a stomach ache I am sure. I will be fine."

Still, Yuu fussed over him every chance he got, at red lights or waiting for people to turn he would reach over and feel him for a fever or something like that. And Kouyou would just laugh but accept the touches nonetheless. It was cute. 

Finally they got to Kouyou's apartment building and it was here that Yuu really got annoying. He followed Kouyou all the way to his floor and hovered in the living room for a bit. 

"Are you absolutely certain you don't need me to stay?" Yuu asked him as Kouyou tried to make him leave and the pain grew increasingly worse. He would need to make him leave and soon. 

 _ **'He needs to leave,'**_ the voice insists. **_'I can't hold it in much longer.'_**

"Really Yuu, it's no problem," Kouyou said nervously. "Look, I'll call you later okay? How does that sound?" 

It seemed he still wanted to argue, but the pleading look on Kouyou's face told him he needed to just drop it.

"But babe I... Oh all right," he finally sighs and smiles at his boyfriend, gently holding his cheeks and squishing them together. "You know that puppy dog look never fails to charm my pants off."

Kouyou pursed his lips and clasped his fingers over Yuu's. 

"You know it," he giggled quietly. "That's why I do it. Now really... I need to rest up. But... Kiss me before you go?" 

That alone seemed to make a dark cloud appear in Yuu's eyes, and they absolutely captivated him. As they always did, but now was much worse. 

"As long as I get to have more in the morning," he says with a sly grin and without waiting for the answer swiftly captured Kouyou in a heated kiss. Kouyou immediately melted, moaning softly as a rough tongue battled with his and he gripped the edges of Yuu's jacket. Gods he wasn't sure if he could ever get used to these kinds of kisses. It was absolutely _wonderful_.

However maybe he got a little too lost in it... 

 **_'_ ** **_Kouyou_ ** **_please.'_ **

_'Oh crap that's right..!'_

He slowly pulled away, now feeling the pain in his fingertips. Yuu's face was red and it made him feel fuzzy. Then Yuu started kissing his jaw and he giggled from the ticklish feeling and tried to make him stop. 

"Yuu you really should go now... I feel like I am going to pass out here."

His boyfriend went from playful to once more worried and sighed, presing one more to his cheek and then his lips before finally letting him go and putting up his hands in surrender, smiling wide as Kouyou pushed him to the door. 

"All right all right, but you owe me more kisses Kou," he chirps happily and felt his forehead one more time. "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow okay babe?"

The name makes Kouyou's chest swell with both pride and anxiety. That would also take some time getting used to. 

"I will Yuu. I love you and I'll see you during class."

"Okay.

Yuu desperately reached out and kisses him one last time before Kouyou sends him away, the door clicking closed. Now he could feel the pain spreading to all his limbs and he's forced to drop to his knees and crawl to the bathroom where he collapsed onto his back. 

"Ughh make it stop..!" he whined in pain. "Please take over, I want to just rest..."

_**'As you wish. Please, do not let what I am about to do frighten you too badly. This won't hurt too bad.'** _

Kouyou could feel his body growing numb and finally, he was pulled into sweet darkness. But still his eyes remained open, and his fingers began to mindlessly tear away the clothes on his body, exposing the dark bruises appearing on his skin. Then he started to feel something... leaking out of the bruises his arms. 

The sharp pain burst through his shoulders like before and those same black inky limbs sprouted slowly from his skin. As did a bunch of... gooey black slime. It leaked out of the openings of the limbs and pooled in puddles on the floor.

Then came the snapping and tearing of his flesh, the black shiny coils of bone breaking apart from his chest and once more making that coal black cage around his body. Kouyou could feel tears of relief prickling his eyes from how _good_ it felt to let them out. Even his spine seemed to make their own protection as a way of a rigid base of vertebrae colored similarly pushed out of his back. 

Now the limbs that sprouted from his shoulders were bigger than last time, curling and flailing about on the floor weakly in puddles of the black slime like substance. But he didn't care. they were finally _out_. 

Then his arms started twitching and small spikes appeared around his wrists and sharp claws grew from his fingertips, still spurting that same liquid.

His head tingled with static electricity and it was felt all throughout his body. 

"Oh my Stars," he gasped, and flailed on the floor, the black ooze finally stopping as he panted heavily from the effort. "Oh Heavens oh Heavens..."

Oh shaky legs he forced himself up to his knees, where he could see puddles around his knees and streaking his skin in black droplets. It's on his arms and in his hair- 

Wait...

"What the-?" 

Despite the tingling in his legs he scrambled to his feet and stared into the mirror. There, he saw why his head felt different. His hair.... Was now all black. The inky black goo turned his once all soft blonde strands to a deep raven blue color, soaking into his roots and staining his cheeks. 

Now his eyes were bloodshot and streaming salty tears but... He didn't feel sad about it. Maybe this was what he needed? To... Change himself. To show that he was not plain any longer.

 _'What is happening?'_ Kouyou worriedly asked, about to freak out over the appearance in the mirror. _'Did this change me permanently?'_

However on the outside he was not concerned. Instead he lifted one of the tentacles in his fingers, feeling how soft and velvety they were to the touch despite the mess of liquid.

The cage around his body felt like it was hugging him in a way no human could. It felt like he was protected, safe.

Yet despite that he knew he would always prefer the warmth of a human over this. The voice in his head became worried.

_'Hey... W-what is this?'_

A smile appeared on his lips and he stared at himself in the mirror, watching as his eyes, iris and sclera both, slowly yet surely turned into a terrifying shade of black.

From there the drops dripped from his body to the floor, creating an all black vortex of fog at his bared feet. 

"Our new life."  


	20. Stars

_Like the swirling patterns of nothingness, the careening folds of time began to shatter and dance. Stars died and became reborn, but they were wasting every last chance._

_Wails of atonement echo through supernovas and makes note of its love lost to the void and light. To get it back again, anything, at any time it knew it must fight._

_The cosmic balance is violent, meaningful, and with hubris it's child sleeps. Unaware of the fateful promises to the shadows of_ _life_ _itself that it must always keep._

**////////////**

Kouyou was no longer certain how long he had been in the bathroom. Hours? Or mere minutes? All he knew was that the bathtub was his sole comfort as of right now.

The extra limbs poking out of his body became something of a natural state to him. His pale skin had long since healed but the dark stains remained.

Warm water cascaded over his body to wash away the blackness, swirling down a drain. It might take a little while...

But he could not help it. This water... Felt really really nice right now. It seemed to soothe the ache in his limbs and healed the nausea in his stomach from earlier.

Even with the stopper unplugged and the water slowly going down the drain he lay there on his back, his eyes were closed as he was raised slightly up from the ridges on his skin.

The cage around him gripped with water and the velvety soft rope like limbs jutting from his shoulders dangled over the edge of the tub. Getting them out felt very good but now he felt exhausted.

Perhaps... It would be wise to send the human to bed. It was most likely really late now. And he still needed to call Yuu once he felt a bit better.

And besides, the water from the shower head was starting to feel... very lukewarm at best.

But trying to move only caused him to feel tiredness in his limbs, but he would ignore it for now as it was not really that important. 

Pulling himself up he turned the water off and forced himself to crawl out of the tub. It was a good thing his bathroom had an emergency drain in the floor otherwise that black stuff would be everywhere. He used a clean blu towel by the tub to dry out his hair as best as he could for now so his pillow would not get wet.

His clothes on the floor were all soaked through now though, but that was okay with him. 

"It's time to sleep," he said through a yawn and even though he didn't want to, the inky black tentacles and new rib cage were forced back into his body with loud snaps and tears, making him flinch. "Ugh I cannot get used to that."

It was only when he flopped onto the bed and burrowed under the covers that he realized how exhausted he was. Well, at least he knew how to control them now, this body was remarkably well suited to his powers and as long as he kept them in check, his host would not be injured. Kouyou knew too much and was far too into all of this to back out of it now.

' _Are you done now? We've been in there for over three hours on the floor and another hour in the bathtub and I am no longer feeling sick. Can I call Yuu back to let him know I am okay?_ '

"Oh yeah I'm done for now," he mumbled into the pillow. "You can... take over..." 

As soon as he was done talking he was already gone and Kouyou was back in his body. All his feeling came back and the bruises on his arms were making him ache. But that was a good sign, he could feel his own body again. 

His eyes were snapping wide open and he scrambled for his jacket in the living room where his phone was and dialed Yuu's number. Anxiety made him just stay in the living room despite not wearing clothes...

"Hello?" came a quick answer. Only three rings? Was he waiting this whole time? 

"Ah, Yuu, you're awake," he panted breathlessly. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"No, I was up this whole time Kouyou," Yuu chirped. "Are you okay? Do you still feel sick?" 

"Ohh no no," Kouyou quickly disagreed. "I was just... calling to tell you that I had some stomach medicine and now I feel a lot better. Just thought you should know." 

There is a soft sigh of relief and he feels a hot blush on his cheeks. Yuu was waiting this whole time... So cute..!

"Okay... That's good to know. I'm glad you're feeling better baby. Do you... need me to do anything for you?" 

There was definitely that lingering temptation to let Yuu come over or vice versa. But he needed to let the bruises on his skin heal up right now. Like this morning, they only took but hours to disappear. Must be the new thing inside him. 

"No, I'll be okay. But can you... come after me in the morning so we can go to school together?" he asked hopefully. "I... have something important to show you."

He could tell that Yuu wanted to ask him what it was, and if he did he could not know until morning. And besides, their bet was still on even if Yuu was now his boy friend. 

"Of course babe. Usual time around seven thirty-ish?" he asked. "I'll let you go to sleep now okay?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I'll see you in the morning Yuu."

"See you Kou." 

That was almost it, until Kouyou quickly bit out another sentence. 

"I love you." 

He hears Yuu suck in a breath and then a soft giggle. 

"Good night, my Shima."

Then the line dies, and he slumps on the couch squealing to himself about how _lucky_ he was. Oh God Yuu was his everything now. He probably had no idea how much he meant to him. But hopefully someday, he would know.

He also hoped that the day that Yuu would say the L word back would be sooner than he hoped.

It took him a while but somehow he managed to drag himself to bed for a proper sleep.

The next morning proved to be quite strenuous. The bruises were healed but he was sore as all hell from sitting in the bathroom for four whole hours doing _nothing_. Really, He needed to take care of his body better. 

It was around six o'clock in the morning that he woke up and now it was six thirty. He was still laying on his bed, unclothed but cozy. The sun was barely just peeking into his curtains and he figured he might as well get ready for school... 

 _'Are you awake?'_ the voice asks curiously, making him jump slightly. _'Good to know. How are you feeling? You yourself I mean.'_

"Emotionally or physically?" he sighed and sat up to stretch out his arms, yawning heavily. 

_'Either one works.'_

He smirked and carefully checked for unknown injuries and stands on shaky legs.

"I'll be fine. Though I would enjoy it better if we didn't stay in one place for too long when you need to let those things out or else I will be sore to the point that I cannot move. Yuu will notice and get worried."

 _'I Apologize,'_ comes a heartfelt mumble. _'It had been a long time since I was able to let them out for as long as I did last night. It felt so... great. But I will try to control myself in the future.'_

Well that would have to be enough for now. There was only one thing he wanted to know. 

"How long until you have to do it again?" 

He pulls on some sweatpants and walked to the bathroom for his wet clothes. 

_'At least a few days. This last time was long enough that they will be sated until then. So you can rest easy that they won't pop out with no warning again, and if they do I will warn you.'_

"Well that will have to be good enough for me I guess... I should get ready though. Yuu will be here soon. And you need a name so I can call for you in case of emergency."

"Like what?"

Kouyou stood in his kitchen, unable to think of anything right now.

"I'll... think of something."

_'Fair enough.'_

_'I'll be here if you need me.'_

_**'Okay. Thanks.'** _

Yuu was at the apartment at exactly seven in the morning, way before the time he said he would come by. And the look on his face as he stood in the door of the apartment was one of pure shock. Kouyou took approximately half an hour to get ready but it was enough apparently. 

"Kouyou... is that really you?" 

Jet black raven hair had been brushed and lightly curled with an iron to make it so it would not hang in his face, and he wore some dark eyeliner to match it. His lips were still plain but it seemed to fit now. 

His pants were tight and black while he wore a white flowing undershirt to his upper thighs and a black lacy over shirt. There was even a black leather choker around his neck with chains attached to it. All in all he looked absolutely _hot_.

"Do you think I look okay?" he asked self consciously and started to ramble. "I mean I never usually wear make up a-and all my clothes are plain but...." 

He continued to ramble on but Yuu just grinned and put a finger to his lips, silencing him. 

"Babe. You look gorgeous okay?" he laughs and softly lets the jet black strands go through his fingers. "No one will even recognize you, so don't worry. I won't let anyone else get their fingers on you okay? Though I can't say if they will look at you or not because of how stunning you are..." 

Kouyou felt a weight come off his chest and he smiled shyly, pressing his face to Yuu's palm. That he was okay with.

"R-really? You promise?" 

Then Yuu is kissing him so sweetly and gently that he could feel his heart almost break from how hard it was beating.

"I promise. Now, should we go? I want everyone to see my beautiful Shima in all his glory." 

That made pride surge inside of him, replacing all the shyness from before. He takes Yuu's hand and closed the apartment behind him, smiling hugely.

"Okay. Let's go I don't wanna be late."

Yes, he was definitely sure he was worthy now. All those naysayers could suck it. 

 **////////////**     

_Well this was not as bad as he thought it would be. No one in this place seemed to suspect anything was off. Perfect. Now to set his plan into motion. The longer he was in this body the more he just wanted to tear it apart and ransack this planet to find his other half._

_This human liked to sit in front of the classroom and say hi to people as they passed by him with a cheerful bright smile, which was kind of annoying but he had to do it. No one could know._

_"Hi! Good morning! Hello there!"_

_It all seemed very menial to him except... once two particular people walked in his chest immediately began to burn with anxiety. His eyes widen and he watched with bated breath as two of them, one tall with deep raven hair to his back and another with similar colored hair only to his neck walked past him, hand in hand._

_But the tallest one seemed to sense something off, and in a split second before they walked up the steps to a seat their eyes met and smile appeared on his soft pink lips. And he felt his heart drop into his stomach._

_"Good morning!"_

_It was then that he knew. He knew it instantly._

_' **You**. You're... You're the **one**.'_


	21. Reality

There was something... Off about that kid in the front seat. Like an electric tingle the anxiety could be felt in the air and it made the goose flesh on his arms raise. It was just like feeling all those tiny ants skittering around under his skin again, just like before when he first went to Yuu's place.

It was so palpable, being able to feel the unease from so far away. The static under his fingers grew words with each passing second. And what made the already tense feeling seemingly much worse was the fact that every so often their eyes would clash together awkwardly.

Soft brown eyes and a shiny smile were thrown his way, and despite their friendly connotations Kouyou could feel something strange coming from him. It didn't feel at all right or natural. But since when was he right or natural? It's only been but days since he became some unknown entity's host.

Still. This didn't feel right. Maybe he was being paranoid? Or maybe he was picking up on something that no one else could.

Keeping his brain focused on the professor and the seemingly important lecture was difficult. Every so often he would feel those eyes on him as a sideways glance, or as a full on stare. It made him uncomfortable and he wished for nothing more than to escape.

He and Yuu were a little bit early to school that morning so they went straight to class. Thanks to his new fancy get up all eyes were on him and Yuu, and he could handle it for now. But that one kid... His eyes were much creepier.

' _ **I've been thinking,'**_ he suddenly thought in his head. **_'There is something weird about that guy in the front row. Am I going insane?'_**

The response was not immediate but it made his skin tingle.

' _I thought I was the only one getting that vibe,'_ comes the reply. ' _He does seem very strange, robotic almost. Even for a human. I suggest you keep your distance from him and keep any and all contact minimal.'_

So he was not going insane. That was good to know at least. But hopefully Yuu would not think him to be nuts.

_'_ _**Alright... I will stay next to Yuu as much as I can.'** _

The class was silent from then on, and he still could not concentrate. His enhanced hearing seemed to be picking up in every little thing in this room.

Every wispy word that echoed in the mostly empty room. Every slight tick of the large clock above the door. Every click it tap of a random pencil either behind or in front of him as students tapped their pencils impatiently or their shoe against the floor.

Hell he could even hear the soft calm heart beat of his boyfriend beside him, his every breath. His every slight movement whether he moved his fingers or brushed his hair from his eyes.

That became his tether to the Earth. Knowing that Yuu was still in his outermost ring of reality kept him from floating off into the inky black void of his deep thoughts. And it was a little bit easier to concentrate after that.

The rest of the lecture went by in a blur and soon the bell was ringing loudly, jolting him back into his head. Yuu was beside him and already gathering up their stuff.

"Kou. Its already time to go to the next class. Are you okay?"

Was he really? He wasn't sure anymore. But that would only serve to make Yuu worry about him more. Opting for a smile he nodded and stood up.

"Yeah I am okay. Let's go, don't wanna be late."

Yuu takes his hand and they start to file out of the classroom and unlike before, not once do they dare to make eye contact with the strange kid now staring at them with a huge smile.

**///////////////**

A few classes with Yuu went by, and then came the last one right before break time. Here he and Yuu had to separate for a while and they stood by Kouyou's classroom. Yuu was fussing over him again, making sure his eyes were okay and nothing seemed out of place. And even though it was necessary it still warmed his heart greatly. He was such a softy.

"Yuu, I'll be fine, please don't worry about it," he giggles as Yuu gently brushed his bangs away from his face. "I actually brought my mirror this time."

His boyfriend sighs at him and lets his fingers catch a strand by his ear, sliding through it smoothly and causing heart palpitations.

"It's not that I am worried about. I know you look wonderful, you always do. It's just... I noticed all the stares you have started receiving now that you look different than usual. What if someone tries to make a move on you? I can't stand that idea now that you and I are together..."

So he was just being a tad overprotective and worried about their relationship. That was fine, although still unnecessary. It made him smile and feel a tug in his chest.

"Yuu... Babe I'll be fine. No one is going to snatch me away," he laughs and makes those hands come to his face, where Yuu's fingers cradled his cheeks. "I'm always going to be yours, no matter what I look like or who I talk to. Never doubt that okay?" 

Finally his boyfriend seemed to be sated with that, and gently pressed a sweet yet wonderful kiss to his lips. 

"All right. Come find me in the cafeteria once class is over. I'll be with Akira and Takanori in the usual place." 

Kouyou nodded, wishing they could stay together but knew they could not.

"Okay. You should get going before you're late... Love you."

Yuu smiled at him and stole one more kiss before letting him go and playfully grabbing his hand one more time. 

"See you Shima."

And as he walked away, Kouyou did not notice the eyes watching them from somewhere afar down the hallway. Now blazing with indignation and jealousy they stalked forward to him, watching him enter the room without blinking. 

Kouyou chose his spot somewhere in the far back as he usually did. Usually to avoid the asks about Yuu, now it was to avoid all the new stares from a certain group of girls he was bound to get. They thought he could not hear them whisper about him, but he did. And it annoyed him greatly. 

"Who is he? He's so hot.!"

"Isn't that Yuu-senpai's friend?"

"Really? It doesn't look like him!"

"Yeah it does! Someone should ask him if he or Yuu is single!"

Kouyou put his head down on his arms, groaning to himself. 

_'Oh no, not this again...'_

"Oh hello there. I thought I spotted a familiar face."

A soft airy male voice was right next to him and he sighed, figuring it was no one. But when he lifted his head he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Unease began to prickle at his skin and the sounds of the classroom seemed to freeze for a few split seconds. 

It was him. the creepy kid from before, now sitting next to him in the same row... Was he always in this class and he never noticed?

_'Be calm. Play it cool...'_

**_'Play it cool? You said you felt something, I think the more sensible option would be to play it cautiously. So to speak.'_ **

"Umm.... hi there," he mumbled slowly and looked around, trying to not seem all that creeped out. "Uhh you were from that first class right?"

Oh he knew he was, how could he forget? But for the sake of manners he played it safe.

The boy laughed and nodded, his smile blinding despite the aura he gave off.

"Yes, I figured you might need a friend to talk to. You are always alone in this class so I figured you might need one."

So he was in this class, and he never noticed it... How many things did he miss exactly he wondered. 

"Uh I guess?" he says with a nervous laugh. "I'm... not a very social person..."

That subtle hint went unnoticed and the boy just shrugged his shoulders, getting comfortable in his seat next to him. Did he just not care?

"It's alright, neither am I. But I guess that is something we have in common I guess."

"Uhh I guess..."

The professor came inside before the boy could say much else and he silently thanked the stars for that.

It still made him uncomfortable being near him though. And now that he was closer he could definitely feel a kind of energy coming off of him. Much stronger now that if he concentrated enough he could feel small threads around his body, seemingly trying to wrap around him. Panic settled in his brain and he tried to stay calm. 

**_'You're panicking. Do you want me to take over for a while?'_ **

_'No I am fine for now. But... If I still am not calm at the end of this you can take over.'_

**_'I understand. Just breathe, we'll get through this.'_ **

Well that was easier said than done. Throughout the whole class he could not think, feeling those strands and threads of darkened energy and particles around him, feeling suffocated. It was like the guy was doing it on purpose and pretended he was oblivious. Obviously something was up with him and he wasn't sure what yet.   

But he would get his answers sooner or later. 

The bell finally rang and he was on his feet in seconds. But not before the other boy was as well, grinning at him widely. 

"Oh hey. I hadn't asked for your name yet," he chirped excitedly, but there was a glint of... something else there in his eyes. 

Kouyou bites his lip, remembering the name he thought of when he was in that last class. Maybe it would work. 

"It's... Uruha. My name is Uruha, but people call me Kouyou. And sorry, I can't. I'm meeting with my boyfriend after this." 

The brunette smiled wide, and gave him a polite bow nonetheless. 

"Oh that's okay I guess. Anyway, my name is Yutaka but I prefer Kai. Nice to meet you, Kouyou."

Then he gave a wave and walked down the steps and out of the classroom. Kouyou sighed in relief and felt his forehead before slowly making his way out as well, avoiding the girls from before like a plague.

It's silent for a while before the voice in his head is curious about his actions.

**_'Uruha? Where did that come from?'_ **

_'It's what my mother wanted to name me before she chose Kouyou. What do you think?'_

There was a brief silence and he seemed more than pleased. 

**_'Uruha... I like it. Please, call me that from now on.'_ **


	22. Expose

The remainder of the day was spent with Kouyou looking over his shoulder in extreme paranoia, half expecting to see that creepy guy lingering nearby. Yet he never did. He never saw him during the lunch period, nor in any of the remaining classes.

He could not have just... Disappeared could he?

And besides that, he was also right about Yuu's admirers being legit pissed off now that Yuu was no longer available. They wife Luke angry hornets, swarming Yuu when he was alone and demanding answers. Of course he paid them no mind and shrugged it all off. Kouyou was more than grateful, but still made sure never to leave Yuu'$ side more than necessary.

So it was at last early evening when they were ready to go and Yuu was eager to go home. His car was parked in the lot and he was planning on taking Kouyou home with him when his phone rang in his pocket. He stopped walking to let Yuu answer it, which he did slowly with an apologizing smile.

"Sorry... Gotta take this."

Kouyou just smiled and let him go, watching him walk to the driver side and start talking with someone. All the while he didn't feel a thing out of place, until his own phone chimed out with a message in his own pocket. A cold chill ran down his arms and he paled.

There were not many people who knew his number. Yuu, Takanori, and Akira, plus a few of his professors but they never called him. He had long ago blocked his mother so who in the hells could it be?

He looked at the screen after that one chime and saw that it was an unknown number. That was enough to make him shiver.

' _I_ _don't_ _really know if I should open this...'_

 _ **'I think you might need to,'**_ Uruha disagreed. _'_ _ **It might be very important.'**_

_'What do you mean important?'_

_'_ _**Like I said. It could be. As for how I doubt know, and neither will I unless you check it out.'** _

Kouyou had to pause and look over his shoulder, seeing that Yuu was still talking, rather irritated looking he might add... Well,  if Uruha was right he was right.

His fingers trembled as he unlocked the screen and when his eyes skimmed over the message he could already feel the dread settling in his lungs, constricting his way of breathing. His hands grew clammy and it took all his strength not to drop his phone to the ground.

I know what you are. Unlike these humans I won't be fooled so easily. Meet me behind the old field house, you and I need to talk.

All of his instincts began to scream at him that this was a bad idea. The field house was the same building that he would go to with that cat. He hadn't been back there since the first time he gave up his body.

How could anyone know his secret? Not even Yuu was picking up on anything. So how could anyone else?

Yuu came back to his side and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry that was my folks, they were just checking up on me. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

**_'Distract him. Tell him we need to finish some things in the school. If someone knows our secret it would be a disaster not to check up on it.'_ **

Again, Uruha had a point. This person could easily use that knowledge as blackmail, of that there was no doubt. And if word got around... Who knows what would happen?

"Sorry Yuu," he sighs and closed the suspicious message. "I... Might need to stay behind tonight. I remembered something important and I can't put it off."

That much was true at least. Yuu looked worried, his face morphing into his usual pout when he was nervous.

"Are you sure you can't come home?" he asked, taking his hands in his own. "It can't wait one more night?"

The phone felt heavy in his pocket, and that was enough to make him feel guilty for even ignoring it. He wanted to just go home and cuddle with Yuu all night. But this was important. Too important to ignore.

"Sorry Yuu," he says softly with a weak smile. "I can't put this off. I promise I will come home to you tonight, it should not take that long to get this done and I can catch the train to your place. All right?"

The worried but smiling face he gave was enough to tell he would not argue against it any more. Instead he cupped his cheeks in his slightly cold palms and brings his face closer for a quick peck

"All right Shima," he conceded. "Come home safe all right? I want you to be in my arms when I go to sleep tonight."

Kouyou once again felt his heart swell with innumerable emotions and he nodded, pressing his face closer to those hands he loved so very much.

"Of course I will. Give me forty minutes, maybe an hour tops. I'll be all right."

He walked with Yuu to his driver side door and almost lost his balance as Yuu suddenly kissed him deeply, his tongue easily finding their way inside to torment him. A heavy groan comes from deep inside Yuu"s chest and Kouyou whined helplessly.

Gods, kissing Yuu was so wonderful and breathtaking but he had to breathe again and with a soft gasp their lips disconnect, a trail of glistening saliva still between them. Oh gods how embarrassing...

"You're so cute when you get flushed like that," Yuu chirps as the trail breaks with his lips cracking into a sly grin. "But... you promise to come home tonight?"

Sheesh what was he a housewife? Well it kind of felt like it...

"Don't worry," he giggles once he regains his breath. "By the time I get back you won't even notice I was missing. Now, you should go and get the place ready for me. You still need to do stuff for our agreement."

Yuu continued to hold him, still pouting but a soft smile played on his lips. 

"Like what sort of stuff?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head to the side. Kouyou pressed a finger to his lips. 

"I don't do spoilers Yuu."

**///////////////**

He told Yuu he loved him before he left, watching him leave in his car out of the grounds as he stood in the mostly abandoned lot. The sun would set in a little while so he didn't have much time. Being here at night was not a good thing for him. 

_'Uruha. I don't know what to do. This is more your party after all.'_

As he thinks this he makes his way to the old field house with the fence, feeling the cold evening air on his ears, making him shiver.

_**'That is correct. If you want you can rest while I deal with this. If there is a threat I will let you know.'** _

_'No. You can take over but I want to be awake. I want to know what we are dealing with here.'_

The place was as deserted as ever, however instead of giving off a familiar sense of solitude away from the chattering masses it was now giving off an eerie creepy vibe that made him want to run away and just leave. But... he knew better than that. 

**_'I understand. Then, if I may...'_ **

Soon he felt that familiar numbness spread through his limbs and settled himself into the back of his brain, letting his other side take over as usual. It was getting easier to do that with every day that passed it seemed. 

_'I'll be here.'_

Uruha shuddered at the cold wind around him again and walked to the fence opening behind the building and could tell someone else was already here as the gate was wide open. Whoever was beyond here, they were not to be messed with. That much was obvious. Still, he knew he too was to be feared just as much. Hopefully they could come to some sort of agreement. 

With a deep breath he walks around the corner beyond the gate, past the overgrown shrubs and vines crawling up the sides of the bricked building. There he felt a gasp leave his lips as a person sat there on that stone bench, just waiting. 

"You," he stuttered and slowly came closer. "It was you that sent the massage?"

The person stood up, long brunette hair flowing behind him in a soft breeze and eyes covered in soft black lines. It was Kai. Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be?

"Hello Kouyou. Or I guess now I should say, Uruha?"

His eyes narrow and he can feel his hidden body parts struggling to be let out. But he could not risk it. This was now or never to make sure nothing went wrong. 

"What do you want with me? Who are you?"

His face twists into a pained smile and he merely holds out his hand. But of course Uruha does not take it, he knows better.

"Why Uruha I am appalled! Do you really not know?" he peeped with feigned innocence. 

"Just tell me what you want, I don't have much time to waste here."

Kai gave up and sat on the bench, his dark coat making him blend into the darkness that seemed to make a cloak all around him. Uruha could already tell that something was wrong. And what Kai said next cemented that.

"Come. Sit. We have much to discuss you and I, from one God to another."


	23. Vacant

Everything that Uruha had known about himself from before coming to Earth seemed to shatter in but a few seconds. A tight gripping pain pulsed heavily in his fleshy prison and he stood like a statue. Not breathing. Not saying a thing. 

Did he really just hear Kai right?

"...What?" was all he said quietly, all his breath burning his lungs. "What did you just say to me?" 

The brunette deity just sighed, his black gloved hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Did you really think you were the only one of our kind in existence?" he asked with a wilting tone. "Well, depending on what has happened I do not blame you... But it still stings."

Now he was confused even more. 

_**'What the hell is going on?'** _

"What are you talking about?" Uruha asked with crossed arms. "What exactly happened to me?"

But Kai ignored his question, and instead his eyes stared up into the now darkened sky, their smooth surfaces gazing at the millions pinpoints of light longingly. 

"Don't you miss it Uruha?" he says wistfully. "Don't you miss being out there? Out in the wide open space of the cosmos? To be able to feel the heat of a sun on your face as just a small flicker? Or to feel the coolness of a blanket of ice around your body? To be _home_?" 

Well sure he did. There was not a single day that did not go by where he didn't long to be out there again. In his true wonderfully massive form and basking in the light of stars and race the comets across the skies. 

But... there was a reason he came here. He thought he was alone in all the universe. He knew nothing but crippling loneliness and then an overwhelming sense of curiosity. And it was because of that curiosity that he ended up here at all. As of right now, he was happy being here. 

But where was Kai from? he had to know. 

"What galaxy or system did you come from?" he asked with less force than he intended. But Kai just smiled at him, seemingly delighted to answer that question.

"You have heard of the Orion nebula right? That was my home for a very long time. Yet it seems like ages ago now..."

The Orion Nebula... That didn't sound good, it was only one thousand three hundred and forty four light years away from here. Too close for his own comfort. It was peaceful here when he figured he was on his own.

However now that Kai was here all that seemed to be in peril. 

"Just... tell me who you are," he demanded and tried to keep the distress out of his voice. "I want to know how there is another of my kind in front of me. Is your host habitation consensual or did you take his body forcefully?" 

Sure Uruha knew that he took those animal's body's without permission, but then they were just that. Animals. They would forget about it after a brief moment. 

But humans... They were special. Beautiful. Wonderful, intelligent creatures. Everything about humans was wonderful to him, minus the bad apples he heard about on the news or on Kouyou's internet usage. That was why he waited so long to ask Kouyou for permission. To form a bond with him, to learn about how humans worked, to know what it would be like to live here on this miracle planet.

So the very idea of Kai inhabiting a body he stole selfishly lit a raging fire in his belly. 

"So you do care if humans are taken forcefully? What a pity."

The anger on his face was caught onto pretty quickly and Kai sighed, now looking at Uruha dead on in the eye. Then his true colors began to show as a dark blanket like swirl of black fog speckled with white dots appeared at his feet. All the alarm bells in his head began to go off and he actually had to take a few steps back from the shock. 

"This human was fairly easy prey," he chuckled darkly with a spark of desperation. "Do you really care for these humans as much as you do? Really, you're a God. _We're_ Gods. We could _rule_ this planet, rule it and make these humans our slaves. Really, what is going through your head Uruha? Come with me. We can be amazing together, we can!"

Was he insane? Forsake this planet and make it his toy? And make these humans his puppets? It seemed that Kai was no joke, he looked really insane right now. Those sparkles in here eyes were not poetic, just... _terrifying_.

By this time, he had silently made Kouyou leave as stuff started getting too intense for a human to witness.

_'Be careful.'_

"Where in the nine hells did you even come from?" he asked angrily, feeling that prickly feeling again as his powers tried to come out again. "You think you can just come here to my planet, that I made on my own, and try to make me leave it behind? To make me enslave these humans as puppets and throw away everything I worked for? You're a special kind of crazy. No, I won't go with you. You need to leave this planet and go back to whatever place you came from or I won't hesitate to make you leave."

Once he was done he was panting, feeling those long limbs starting to poke out of his skin. Kai seemed unperturbed at the threat, instead he seemed more sad than anything and he pouted, sighing heavily as he held a head in his palm. 

"You really are the same as you were back then. Compassionate. Fiercely so."

Uruha froze again, this time from surprise. 

"Wait... What?" he whispered. "What are you talking about? I don't know you, and I certainly don't know anyone like me. You must be out of your mind." 

Yet despite the fierceness in his voice there was a wavering tone that made his mask of defined anger slip just a little bit. Did he really believe that? Was there a reason he was on his own in this galaxy with no memories others like him? Or even of anything beyond a few million years?

Did... something happen to him?

That seemed to be the case, as Kai soon stood up and brought his cloud of darkness with him, this time his face is distraught and he seemed pained. 

"Uruha... If only you knew who I truly was," he laments. "Then maybe you would see things the way that I do. Maybe this will jolt your memory a little."

Then Kouyou began to see speckles of pale lavender and purple starting to crawl up the side of Kai's face, like swirls and spirals of star dust they sparkled brilliantly under the one pale street light only yards away. The sclera's of his eyes turn an eerie black, and the black fog seemed to be leaking from his back like a cloak. Or... wings even.

"What are you doing??" Uruha snapped with a glare. "There are still humans here!"

Was this... Kai's own powers coming out? Was he displaying them as a sign of dominance? 

Well, there was no way he was backing down from a power display. He was powerful too, of that he knew there was no doubt. Uruha could feel himself letting those limbs slip out of him and a spark of adrenaline raced into his brain. Then came the exoskeleton as usual, only this time they sprout from his flesh like a flower pushed out it's petals and he backed away to hiss at Kai like a snake. His own cloud of black inky fog swirled around him, making him appear much larger than he was.

But that seemed to be what Kai wanted, because he is grinning and holding his head high with his now clawed fingers outstretched. The black fog is starting to swirl in a violent cloud around him and his eyes began to glow pure blinding white. Wind began to whip around them, making so much noise it sounded like some sort of animal was dying.

"You see now Uruha?" he declared, rather loudly. "This is what we are! We are _Gods_! We are immortals among mortals! You deserve to be with one who understands you! If you come with me we can leave these humans alone and we can leave this planet behind together! To make our home in the nebula's and make love like the most explosive of supernovas! We belong together! We will be _unstoppable_."

A pure insanity could be seen and heard in the way his deep voice echoed in the small space. The vines and leaves crawling up the bricked wall began to wilt and tear away from the rough surfaces and get whipped into the mini vortex of dust and ice. 

This wasn't good. Clearly Kai was not all there mentally. Uruha had to know who he was, and why he was tormenting this planet of all places. With his long limbs flailing about in self defense and a pang of fear he shouted at the top of his lungs as tears prickled his eyes. 

"Who are you! Tell me!"

Kai is laughing a little bit and he seems to calm down a little bit, however that crazy aura was still there and he made a low bow, staring Uruha dead in the eye as he spoke. And what he said, made the blood in his veins run ice cold.

"I have no true name, but you my lovely can call me Kai, the Eater of _Worlds_ , The Destroyer of _Stars_. And of course, your former _soul mate._ "


	24. Abyss

Needless to say, Kouyou was late to get home that night. Far later than he said he would be. Yuu was a worried mess but after some soothing kisses and gentle pats to his head he was calmed down.

But he was conflicted. After what happened at the school Uruha refused to talk about it. He didn't let him have control again until they were already here. And when asked, Kouyou was ignored or pressed in another direction altogether.

Something happened that Uruha was not telling him about. And if anything he was persistent. He needed his answers before he got too far away.

It was after Yuu had gone to sleep and he slipped out into the living room that he began to pester his head mate. Though he didn't dare say anything out loud for fear of waking the raven up.

 _'I know you're there,'_ he insists and settled onto the couch. _'You need to tell me what happened. This is my body after all, I need to know what it is that you're doing with it.'_

There was a deafening silence for a few brief moments, but he got his answer.

 _ **'I am not... Sure how you will**_ _ **take it**_ _ **,'**_ Uruha quietly admitted. _**'It's quite the shock even now. Are you sure**_ _ **you want**_ _ **to hear it?'**_

Oh boy. If it was enough to scare Uruha silence then... Who knows what he was in for?

Still... This was still his body. His mind. He had a right to know if he was in danger or not. Uruha seemed troubled but he kept his face straight.

_'Yes. I have a right to know.'_

_**'All right. I won't blame you for hating me after this. Just relax and close your eyes. It will come to you in a second.'** _

**_///////////////_ **

_Time seemed to freeze for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only like ten or fifteen seconds._

_Kai looked absolutely terrifying, his black wing like limbs flailing around him as his eyes still blazed white hot. By now his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't move a muscle. The_ _limbs on_ _his back formed a protective barrier around him as he tried to force himself to speak._

_"Why... Are you doing this?" he finally croaked. "Why are you doing this to me? I am nobody's mate. Yuu is the only one I will ever love."_

_Those words, even from his own mouth, stunned him. Did he love Yuu as much as_ _Kouyou_ _did? That alone was a scary thought._

_Kai did not seem phased_ _by that_ _, instead choosing to stand up and approach_ _Uruha_ _slowly, his eyes going back to their gentle brown color._

_"It is not a big deal love, so allow me to jog your memory for you."_

_Before_ _Uruha_ _could protest even for a second Kai reached forward and engulfed him in his black cloud, and suddenly as he gasped through the coldness he... Felt something. Something began to pierce his brain but not painfully. More of an intrusive type. Like something that was long since lost had began to claw its way back into his brain._

_He began to feel the familiar coldness of open space, of dust and shards of ice that would caress his form and comfort his body amongst the darkness._ _Home._

_Then he could see, or rather feel, a familiar presence around him. Of soft vibrations, gentle tones and a loving gaze of starlight he felt at peace. Warmth soaked through his ancient icy bones and a gentle coo falls from his lips._

_Yes... He knew this feeling. This was indeed the same concept he felt as a human feels whilst in love. It was almost exactly the same if much more powerful and potent._

_The concept of love was not familiar at first, yet_ _as time passed he grew used to it. This presence, this other being, his presence brought him peace._

_He remembered fierce yet gentle white eyes speckled with all colors, a long beautiful purple scaled and body, similar to a wound coil and with teeth as sharp as could be. Claws sharp but gentle would hold him as their cloudy star filled gazes met and he was worshiped over the eons._

_They were born together violently, as comets and supernovas clashed their bodies were built and life sparked in their now timeless forms. And they never let go since._

_He remembered a forked tongue running along his own similarly shaped body in comfort, giving him a feeling of warmth and belonging. Of being protected. Of being home._

_They coiled together to keep warm, to never lose each other, to always find their love in one another. They were mates, lovers, soul mates._

_But then a vast darkness began to spread, and a great evil cloud threatened their stability and home. He, being the youngest and weakest of them both, tried to protect their home as best as he could from the great explosive calamity._

_But his mate would not stand for it, and made the hardest decision he ever had to make._

_Taking his young soul mate he ripped him from their home and took his memories before using what power he had to hurl him through space. And with no memory or recollection of being he slumbered._

_For eons and eons he traveled, ripping through space at incredible speeds and transcending through time itself._

_Then, his descent finally slowed and he came to rest in a small yet decent system of stars, and he would stay there for what felt like eternity, not knowing his mate was searching for him all this time._

_Then Kai let him go. And he remembered who he really was._

_Sharp pains of sadness and anguish hit him in the chest and he fell to his knees, gasping for air to enter his human lungs. All the while his body went back to normal._

_Now he felt weak, powerless and hopeless without his powers to help him. What was he doing here anyway? When he had so much that he had to given up? Why were his memories taken from him? To protect him?_

_"So do you see why I am here?" came the smooth, yet somehow less insane voice as Kai spoke to him. "I came to take you home Uruha. After the calamity that tore_ _you away_ _from me had passed by us I had to know if you were safe and not injured in any way. I tracked you for thousands, millions of years. And not once did I ever stop loving you."_

_No. Not insane. Desperate yes but not insane at all. He just wanted Kouyou to remember who he was._

_Kai stepped closer, and on his knees he fell to cup Uruha's chin and make their eyes meet. Soft hazel connect to chocolate brown he felt his heart nearly break in his chest._

_"Kai... I remember you."_

_Then a smile and soft fingers touch his cheeks. Then his lips and under his eyes._

_"Oh my darling... So long I looked for you, I tore apart stars and swallowed whole worlds just for you... And now I have found you. And then we can be together again just like before. I will even leave this planet alone just for your sake, anything. Just come with me and we will protect it."_

_Yes... They could couldn't they? But what about Kouyou and Yuu? What was he to do about them? He grew so attached he was not even sure he wanted to leave. Even if his mate was back his heart belonged to this planet. To this human and his lover. Leaving would only prove to break his heart more._

_Nowadays he looked forward to being here. There was so much of this planet he wanted to see._

_Uruha would need_ _more time_ _. Time to think about what he wanted to do, about if he wanted to leave. Kai was his mate, how could he leave him? But at the same time how could he leave this planet? He made this place. And all the other planets around it, including the beautiful star they called their sun._

_He needed to know if he was ready emotionally for leaving it all behind._

_With teary eyes he collapsed into Kai's arms, burying his face into a warm neck and feeling the familiarity of ice and warmth._

_"Give me some time," was all he said. "I need to know if I can leave it all behind. If I can... Leave him behind."_

_He wasn't even sure that he meant Kouyou anymore, or if he meant... A certain raven._

_"It's alright my love," a gentle whisper_ _is at_ _his ear. "I will give you two weeks, then I expect an answer. If not... Well, I might or might not get the message. We will see how I feel about these humans then."_

_Without missing a beat, Kai lifted his head and before he could stop him gave his lips a sweet soft kiss._

_"Thank you."_

_And his heart really did break._

_"Only for you, my Star maker."_


	25. Inadequate

By the time Uruha was done with his retelling it was morning, the sun streaming in through the window of the living room. Kouyou was bright red up to his ears, in complete shock at what Uruha had told him.

 _'Y-you k-kissed him?_ ' he frets. _'But Yuu is my boyfriend now! How can you do that??'_

_**'Look I had no control over the situation at the time. He just did it without thinking, but be glad that was all he did and didn't try anything else. And he said he would leave us alone if I got some time to think. That's it.'** _

Then Kouyou realized the other very important part of the conversation that had just hit him. Something that gave him the most violent of chills just thinking about it.

'And you... You're an alien? And you made this whole planet, this whole solar system? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?'

 ** _'How was I supposed to?_** ' Uruha complained in a whiny voice. **_'You would not have trusted me otherwise.'_**

 _'I am not sure I can trust you now!'_ he almost screeched out loud but kept his lips sealed, taking in a deep breath. _'You're a God, an Alien God. You're pretty much the complete opposite of something someone would trust to get into their head. You said you were a Guardian Angel and I believed that.'_

Its true, he was sort of feeling betrayed at this point.

 _ **'And it's still true,**_ ' Uruha insists adamantly. **_'You're my favorite among all these humans, you and Yuu together actually. I've become attached like I said I was. Kai was my mate a lifetime ago. Though I am no longer sure if I am in love with him anymore. We were inseparable, but... Now, things are different. I am different and so is he. Neither of us can be in our true forms right now as this planet would get torn to shreds. I needed to know what being here was like._**

**_'The loneliness was almost too much to bear anymore when I was out there on my own. So I acted accordingly... I am sure you can understand that.'_ **

Well that was not the point. At any time, Uruha's powers could be too much for his mortal body to handle and he could, what, burst into spontaneous combustion? Now, thinking back on it all it was... kind of fucked up. But at least Uruha was nice enough to ask to inhabit his body in the beginning. 

He took another heavy breath through his teeth and tried to think calmly. 

'So what do we do now? What has he given you time to do?'

There is a brief moment of no answers and he wonders if his head mate is keeping himself quiet purposefully. However, the next said words are enough to make him feel that chill again, only a lot worse. 

**_'Well... If I go with him in two weeks and remember how much I loved him I will give your body back and we will leave this planet behind again. But... If I have become too attached to this place and try to defend it he might... do something very drastic. That's what I'm afraid of to be honest.'_ **

Kouyou shivered again and holds his head, breathing through his nose.

How was he going to look Yuu in the face after this? Knowing there was a case of body snatching going on, consensual or not, was very intimidating. He would not be surprised if he started retreating back into his old lonely socially challenged shell.

If Yuu knew about this... Hell even if he told him at all. Would he believe him?

The thought that if he knew and might consider him some sort of a freak scared the ever living hell out of him. Perhaps... He had to cement this relationship sooner than later. And having a God in his head messing with his emotions might mess his thoughts up.

' _Look... Not to be rude or be an asshole but I... Need to think about this for a while. Yuu and I still need to smooth out our boundary lines with each other. Having a whole other entity in my head who is in love with another whole entity who I don't even know won't help me at all.'_

Uruha felt the sting from the slight rejection, but he understood completely. Kouyou's human mind, no matter how smart or clever, was still fragile. Maybe a bit of... Time apart was to be the best move for their bond. And for their weird... Symbiotic relationship.

' ** _I... I understand_** ,' he mumbles rather quietly, almost as a small broken whisper. _**'And...**_ ** _I'm sorry if I took things too far. But I will still be here if you need me.'_**

Then like a candle being snuffed out he was gone, deep within the recesses of his mind so he could mull over his feelings for a while. Kouyou already was not used to the feeling of no one being there right away, having become accustomed to someone being there right in the front of his mind.

Still. He knew he and Yuu would need this day for themselves. They had night classes today, at around seven at night. So he had plenty of time to discuss the new ins and outs of his new relationship with Yuu, and see where they would go from there. 

As for what they were emotionally he was certain everything was fine. But physically... well, he was not all that certain actually. 

Kouyou had never... been intimate with anyone other than, shamefully, his own hand at times of weakness. But Yuu, he had a few girlfriends and one other boyfriend in high school and even though it wasn't declared publicly he knew that his best friend lost his virginity to some random chick in the third year while they were second years. 

That was what caused him to start dreading being in love with Yuu. What if he never got noticed? What if their friendship fell to shambles as Yuu turned more to girls for companionship than him instead? 

And of course, for as long as he and Yuu had been friends he began to learn certain things about him. _Intimate_ things. And impure thoughts began to race through his young teen to young adult mind for those next few years, and he began to wonder what it would be like if he and Yuu ever did go all the way someday.

If they ever did go 'that far,' would Yuu not be happy with his lack of experience? Would he be demanding of a more serviceable partner instead? Gods the thought of being inadequate for his boyfriend terrified him. Surely, as a young man in his early twenties, Yuu was feeling a bit... stifled, sexually speaking. He hadn't seen Yuu with a girl or guy since last year, having dedicated more time to his studies instead. 

But now, things were different. Yuu was more relaxed and outgoing now that he was more secure even if he wasn't the best. Hopefully the same could be said for his... needs.

Maybe this was his problem, he worried too much. When Uruha took control he was bold, did things completely unexpected for him and attracted attention wherever he went or whatever he did, whether he wanted it or not. Maybe Yuu liked that in a guy? To be bold and take chances? 

When Uruha decided to take matters into his own hands about how he felt for Yuu, Kouyou thought he was going to literally die of either the fear of rejection or embarrassment. Of course all those fears were quelled as the raven slumbered in the bedroom, however the other fears from before were still present.   

_'Damn it... what should I do?'_

A twinge of sudden anxiety buzzed through him and he gripped his head, feeling confused. Now was not the best time to be having doubts was it? Especially since Kai was... after Uruha now. Who knows what he would be capable of? What if he did something that would ruin his new relationship? What if- _  
_

"Kouyou?"

Yuu's voice trailed through the living room and he lifted his head up, seeing his disheveled boyfriend standing in the doorway to the bedroom, yawning and wiping water from his mouth. Did he just get up? 

"Yuu. Did you notice I wasn't there?" he asked and tried not to seem disturbed. Yuu nods and he seemed to be worried. Water was soaked through his tank top and he was in the middle of taking it off.

"When I couldn't feel you in my arms I got worried and thought you left in the middle of the night... Are you okay?"

Kouyou slowly got to his feet and stifled another yawn before letting Yuu hug him tight. Yuu's breath was minty, so he must have just brushed his teeth. 

"Yes... I wasn't awake for all that long. I'm sorry for making you worry about me." 

The worry in Yuu's face is replaced with complacency as he had his arms around him and hummed quietly. 

"Well as long as you're not troubled it is okay with me. So, what were you thinking about?" 

Uh oh... Straight to the point, as he always was. But Kouyou guessed he should not have been too surprised. 

But should he say anything at all? Well... It was now or never he guessed. Even if he felt like the embarrassment from what he was going to ask was going to strangle him as though he were being constricted he kept his train of thought from derailing. 

"Yuu can I ask a serious question? If you don't want to answer it, I understand..."

Okay so maybe not having Uruha in charge for these kinds of things was not as easy to handle as he thought. Yet, Yuu seemed to not be bothered. He chuckled a little bit and a hand presses to his side.

"Well it depends on your question," Yuu chirped. "Well I'm all ears baby."

Wow okay that was easier than he thought. Finally he takes a breath and leads Yuu to the couch where they sit down. Then he looked at Yuu, and in the most serious voice asked his question.

"Yuu... Are you feeling sexually oppressed when you're with me? Tell me the truth."

The look on Yuu's face was one of shock, pure shock. But there was a deep but noticeable sparkle there that gave him hope.

"...What?"

It was of _excitement_.


	26. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a sudden... Tragedy in my family my updates might be rather inconsistent, at least until I get it all sorted out.
> 
> For now, have a slightly longer and very tasty tidbit to make up for the lateness of the chapter. not too steamy ofc, but it will be enough I hope. (ALSO FLUFF)
> 
> (NSFW WARNINGS AND ALL THAT BIZ, YADA YADA YADA. Y'ALL KNOW I SUCK AT SEXY SCENES BUT I TRY)

To be quite honest, Kouyou had never done something like this before. He had no idea how to ask the right words or to give the right signals. However. Whatever he was doing as of now seemed to be working, as Yuu stared at him as though he suddenly turned into some sort of a God. (Oh the irony.)

The older raven was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around what Kouyou asked him. 'Just mess around,' was all he said, yet the connotations were clear.

"So what you're saying is... You want to experiment a little bit? Is that what you want?" he asked his boyfriend. "Like... Touch each other and stuff?"

Oh star's the way he made it sound was like he was a pubescent teenager in high school again and it was so embarrassing. His face was hot and most likely flushed a deep pink color but he was determined not to back down.

With an even more vaguely erotic gesture he quickly straddled Yuu's lap, pushing their lips together quickly and messily to get his point across. Pulling away he saw those same stars as before swimming in Yuu's eyes and awe on his face.

"What?" he asked and trailed his fingers slowly over the flat muscles of Yuu's pale but lean chest, marveling at how utterly gorgeous he was. "Don't you feel pent up? Isn't it natural of me to ask my boyfriend if he wants to fool around once in a while? Of course we won't go all the way if you don't want, but I know you gotta let it out somehow."

Gosh Uruha must really be rubbing off on him personality wise. He was never usually this bold.

Yuu stared at him with a slightly bewildered expression and his own cheeks flushed deeply. His next words were stuttered but cute if a little bit... Overwhelming.

"Of c-course I do! W-well I mean... I thought y-you wanted to wait is all," he admits in a breathless murmur. "B-but I mean, if you really want to t-then..."

Good. Then he wasn't crazy for wanting this. That was enough to make him do what he did next.

"So... there is no problem with me doing this, right?"

Kouyou hummed and let his fingers gently find the nibs of Yuu's nipples, playfully circling around them without actually touching them. There was a sharp intake of breath then it gently released. 

"B-but I... Oh, fuck me," he growled, now suddenly aroused and his eyes became hooded. "This is all on you babe..."

Before he could fathom Yuu's reaction properly fingers were grabbing for his hips and yanking their bodies closer together. Then he started grasping at his legs, tugging playfully at the waistband of Kouyou's boxers.

It was here that things got pretty escalated, and Kouyou felt the anxiety melt away as Yuu began to kiss him hard again; it was slow, deliberate and not rushed. But it was hot enough to wrangle a gentle gasp from his lips as their tongues met over and over. He had to wrap his arms around Yuu's neck to prevent himself from falling over.

A familiar heat began to pool in his stomach, and he moaned as Yuu catches onto that, rubbing his palm gently but firmly over the budding erection beneath the fabric. Yuu let him go to breathe only to put his mouth at the crook of his neck. Oh they were really doing this weren't they? No turning back now he figured. 

"Ungh, Yuu, please," he whined in his throat as his boyfriend teased him to full hardness. "P-please don't tease me like that..."

"Hmm?" Yuu hummed as he placed kiss after kiss to his neck. "Does that feel nice Shima? I guess it does since you're all flustered like this..."

Like he was one to talk, Kouyou could feel Yuu aroused against his leg as well. So he was no stranger to being vulnerable either. With a breathless giggle Kouyou slowly reached between them and, acting upon his deepest fantasy of being able to touch Yuu even through the thin sweatpants he wore. 

Yuu gasps sharply as warm fingers mimic his, rubbing and caressing him in a playful but eager manner. Soon Yuu was just as breathless as he was, his cheeks flushed and a sexy expression of desire all over his face.

"J-just like this," Kouyou whispered heatedly as lips plaster themselves to his cheek in a flurry of kisses. "L-like this is f-fine..."

He didn't pull the pants away, only swimming in pleasure as he felt Yuu touch him and he returned the gesture over and over. Soon Yuu was gasping and a small dark spot of pre appeared through the fabric.

Soon it really did escalate, and he found himself on on his back as Yuu pretty much hovered over him with his legs in between his. He panted heavily for breath and accepts more kisses to his throat and face as fingers find his waistband again only this time, they are tugged down and he feels the cold air on his flesh. His hisses raise in volume and he desperately needs to feel more. 

"Y-Yuu, please... more... please..!" he whimpered. "Please, touch me more!"

Every wild fantasy from his teenage years came flooding back to him out of nowhere, and Yuu's touches definitely brought the heat. Then the raven smiled at him through the kisses, his eyes gleaming with a certain spark. Without hesitation he slid down Kouyou's body, his lips and hands trailing over his bared chest, a hot tongue flicking over hardened and pink nipples to coax out sweet moans before his fingers found Kouyou's arousal.

"You're so big," Yuu practically groaned in a deep voice, his fingers curled gently around Kouyou in a steady rhythm and his tongue worked magic on his chest. "How did I manage to miss you this whole time?"

Then a quiet sigh falls from his lips as Kouyou ran his fingers through deep black hair then tugged, losing his breath. His eyes weakly found Yuu and watched with a fuzzy desire induced haze as Yuu's wet mouth continuously tasted and sucked, and those magical fingers kept stroking and tugging. Jolts of electricity shot through him, making him squirm. 

"Oh Gods Yuu... P-please... I want to.. I want to-!"

The sounds of wet sucking and kissing stopped and a cold breeze made him shiver. 

"You want to what?" he asked quietly, his mouth teasing the outer edges of his chest. "You want me to let you come? Hmm? You want me to suck you until you come all over my face? I won't know unless you tell me, baby." 

Hearing the words made his blood heat up and the sound alone was enough to make his hips jerk into Yuu's palm. Where did Yuu learn to say such lewd words?? Oh, right. 

Well he could try it out. He always wanted to know what it was like to see his length down Yuu's throat.

"N-not on your f-face," he disagreed and hides his heated face with his hands. "J-just in... y-your mouth..."

Then Yuu made a soft gentle but aroused laugh bubbled from his chest and he kissed gently at the base of Kouyou's ribcage. 

"There's a good boy," he whispered and his lips trailed farther to his cute tummy and then his navel. "Never fail to tell me what you want me to do. I'm yours now Shima. To tell me what to do and make me do as you wish. I'm your slave now."

From the pulsing heat a wrangled moan slips from Kouyou's lips as he watched his heated engorged flesh slip past plush lips, then his eyes widen as he watched Yuu take him all the way down his throat as far as he possibly could, enveloping him in tight heat. Not a single sound of protest or effort came from him. Only soft sucking and the moving of his hand in rhythm with his mouth. 

The entire time Yuu kept his eyes open, using his other hand to softly hold onto one of Kouyou's fingers. Kouyou gasped and whimpered, watching his boyfriend take him deep with each bob of his head, the feeling of his tongue sliding and pressing underneath his length sending shock waves through him and wracking him with choked moans and gasps. 

"Oh f-fuck," he whimpered and panted, tugging on his hair again. "Fuck, Yuu... Yes... J-just like that... oh God that feels so... so g-good..!"

Incoherent mumbles fall from his delirious mind and his head lolls backwards, his eyes slipping closed in ecstasy. Red hot lava began to bubble deep in his core and he knew he did not have long to go. 

Every flick of that tongue or moan in Yuu's throat sent him closer and closer, the lava bubbling closer and closer until finally, with a hollow pressure in warm cheeks he lost his absolute mind.

"Yuu..!" he warned. "C-coming... Coming! Oh fuck!"

But before he could force Yuu to let go his hips forcibly jerked upwards, and a long and drawn out breathless shudder made his lungs collapse. Stars exploded behind his eyelids and his orgasm tore through him like a comet would through a cloud of ice as it disappeared into a black hole.

Yuu only groaned again as white hot liquid spurted unceremoniously into his mouth, then dribbled down his chin from his lips. He still sucked, gentler now as he chased every single drop he could and moaned in ecstasy out of nowhere. Riding the aftershocks Kouyou could faintly make out the feeling of white hot come dripping onto his leg. Yuu probably came just by sucking him off he figured. 

The raven finally let his lips pull away with a wet pop, his face the image of debauchery as come dripped down his jaw from swollen red lips and he panted and stared at Kouyou with cloudy lust filled eyes.

Kuyou's heart hammered in his chest and he panted again, leading his head drop down to the pillow on the couch. 

"Wow Kou," Yuu whispered and made more slurping noises as he tried to clean himself up. "You came in my mouth so much. When was the last time you actually managed to get in a good hand session?" 

The blush spread to Kouyou's ears and he lets his head settle before sitting back up and seeing his boyfriend licking his fingers and wiping the aftermath of his orgasm from his neck with tissues. God that was hot.. But there was no way he was kissing him after that. 

"I don't know," he panted. "But... don't blame me for never having time. And look at you, you're a mess..."

True, as Yuu sat on his knees cleaning up his sweatpants had been pushed to his knees and come was splattered all over his thighs. A sheepish grin spreads across his face and he shrugged before cleaning himself up. 

"I got really into it," he admits. "You... really taste good for some reason."

Kouyou sighed and dropped his shirt on the floor, suddenly exhausted. Then it occured to him what Yuu had just done and felt shame crawl up his face.

"I can't believe you swallowed most of that," he groaned, hiding his face. Yuu laughed and tugged his sweatpants off before cuddling up to his lover, laying over his chest snuggling into his neck. Now they were both naked but too tired to go much further. For now anyway.

"Oh yeah, I am a sick bastard," he giggled and trailed a finger along Kouyou's stomach, his eyes lazy. "But I won't swallow for just anyone you know."

That makes him smile and a strange perverted grin spread across his lips. That made him... proud for some reason. Maybe he could say the same for himself.

"You always were a pervert... But I love you Yuu. You're not my slave though. Just my boyfriend."

Despite his earlier resolve not to kiss Yuu on the lips, the raven sneakily leaned up and slipped his tongue into Kouyou's mouth, making him taste himself on his tongue. Bitter... But strangely he didn't dislike it. After he made a playfully grossed out face it was Yuu who straddled him then, his hands supporting himself on either side of Kouyou's head. 

His hands found their way to Yuu's hips, and he was no longer tired. Now Yuu seemed like an entirely different person, all to eager to explore more. Kouyou could not help but feel absolutely _ecstatic_.

"Then you had best make me see that you are the best boyfriend ever Shima. We have all morning to do what we want..."

Thank the Stars Uruha was not here to see this. It was so embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK QUESTION: SEME OR UKE URUHA? OR SWITCHING?? What do you guys think? I'd love to hear your opinions!


	27. Emotion

Things began to get a little awkward when a few hours had rolled by. It was now around one in the afternoon. Still a few hours before they would have to go to their next classes. Now neither of them were unsure of what to do as they somehow migrated back to the bedroom and stayed there for about another half hour.

Uruha came back from his moping in the same second his host was just falling asleep Yuu's arms, still... Very much naked. Kouyou being asleep meant that Uruha was suddenly in control and being in this situation made him feel funny. He was on his side with his face pressed firmly into the crook of Yuu's beck as their legs tangled together indelicately but cozily. He decided to try asking if he was awake.

'Kouyou? Are you there?' No answer. He was out like a light. Maybe Yuu was more responsive...

"Baby? Are you awake?"

He gets no verbal response, only a light sigh and the feeling of arms tightening around his waist. Great. They were both dead to the world, figuratively speaking...

He needed to get up and see what damage to this body was done of course. There was just some small feeling of dread in his stomach that something weird had gone down... And he couldn't access anything physical memories until Kouyou woke up.

No. He would have to wait before that can if worms was opened. But he just had to figure out why he felt so tense.

So of course the first thing he does is pry himself away from Yuu while he slept and go to the bathroom on shaky fawn legs, cursing this body's inability to handle pressure...

From the bathroom mirror he could see a myriad of things wrong with him. Purple bruises the size of his thumb all over his chest, stomach, and legs. His lips felt ridiculously swollen. Oh, and there was a weird soreness in his hips he could not for the life of him understand.

What in the heavens did Kouyou do??

He didn't... Go 'all the way' did he? They promised they wouldn't for at least a few more days! Granted he may not be human, but he praised himself on learning certain etiquette of human dating behavior. And he knew, that in normal relationships, no one had sex in the first three days and physical contact was strained but still affectionate.

It was like trying to make a plant grow from a seedling to a full grown plant without drowning in it too much love. Or water for that matter.

Sure there were plenty of people who broke those rules but they didn't look for meaningful relationships. Just hook ups and flings.

So that was why this was such a shock. He never knew Kouyou to be the type to do this sort of thing. A shy and introverted personality doesn't exactly get someone laid right away.

Still. If they did it or not, Uruha had to admire the way he handled it so well physically.

Minimal soreness. The bruises, or hickeys as he learned they were called, were in places that could be hidden if done the right way. And the shakiness was more out of the pure shock of it all than any pain or numbness.

The warmth of a hot shower was what gave him some relief as he dropped himself to his legs to let the water flow over his back.

But he did not feel as sore as he expected to.

He had done research into sex between two males and had expected to feel more pain in his lower back and legs. So... Maybe they didn't go all the way?

Maybe it was something else entirely that wasn't going all the way... Foreplay perhaps? It was possible.

All he knew was that he now had important questions that he hoped Kouyou would have the answers to.

And... There was of course the issue with Kai.

If they went to school and he were to see him like this, with hickeys all over. Uruha was certain that the enigmatic brunette would not be in any way pleased.

That was... One important thing he forgot to mention to Kouyou yesterday. Kai did not want to see PDA between him and Yuu at all. Despite their relationship he still fully believed that he was his one and only mate. Well that ship has long since sailed. About a million years ago actually. He was with Yuu now. And he and Kouyou were the same person just with different personalities. And... Different DNA structuring but whatever.

Point being Kai could not push him around like he used to when they were together so long ago. This was his party now.

And if Kai did not like it... Well. Even if it hurt him to think about it, he knew that if push came to shove and Kai decided he no longer liked this planet and it's inhabitants he might have to defend it. Their already strained relationship was nonexistent at this point anyway. Why should he have to go back with him if it had been millions of years of being apart? Kai pushed him away. To keep him safe yes, but taking his memories away was a low and horrible move on his part.

Why didn't he let him keep his memories of that time? All he remembered was suddenly being forced from his home and an excruciating pain in places he didn't understand. Being of a corporeal and non biological origin made it hard to die, but that didn't mean that he could not feel anguish. Uruha had a right to be upset. And he had every right not to go back to Kai as well. Why should he? Even now, he didn't remember how he felt from before a this mess, when he still thought he was on his own as a species.

Sure he had his memories back now, but it didn't change how he felt. If anything it made everything worse. After already... Becoming attached to this planet... Oh Stars... There was no guarantee really if Kai would even spare this planet should he... Accept. Uruha knew what their kind was capable of if he wanted to cause real damage.

Kai in his natural state resembles something like a large snake or serpentine like creature and could take an entire planetary body in his mouth and swallow it. There was a reason they called him the 'Star Eater.' And there were others like them, and he just wished to the sky that they would not.... Come here. That would be a certain death sentence for this planet.

But he... Could not, for the life of him, remember how to send messages in this body. There was a way but he could not figure it out. Maybe Kai knew. They still had to talk either way but now he had to reason to actually seek him out.

Uruha groaned as he felt the bruises impede his movement and sighed. Kouyou really went overboard with this... But as long as he had fun. Then it made no difference to him. Maybe one day he would get his chance to see what had gone down in there for himself. Maybe give some advice? Gosh he hoped so.

Turning the water off took a little more effort than he would have liked but in the next minute he had a towel around him and was walking to the bedside where his boyfriend still snoozed peacefully. Just looking at him made a painful stab go through his chest and shock him into a stationary state.

Soft beautiful hair framed a beautifully angled face. Pale and smooth. A scar from a previous lip ring was the only thing that marred the pale perfection that was his mouth. There was nothing stopping him from letting the towel fall from his shoulders and snuggle back into his arms, inhaling the scent in Yuu's skin.

More pain. More anxiety. Gods he was no longer sure of it was just Kouyou or his physical body and memories that was making him feel how this felt but... Was that really it anymore?

Or... Did he himself love him? Ugh it was so hard inhabiting a body that was weak to emotion.

With a grumpy pout he smooshed his face into Yuu's chest, tangling their legs together like before. Now he didn't want to deal with Kai anymore.

"I love you..."


	28. Mirror

School was okay so far. Uruha relinquished control of the body once Kouyou came to of course, but still had no idea what exactly had happened a few hours prior. Despite his overwhelming curiosity it was up to Kouyou to let him know. So he had no choice but to wait til he was alone with him.

And it really wasn't a good time to ask. His head was hurting and he just wanted some peace and quiet. So he got ready mentally all the way here from the apartment, planning on meeting Kai later anyway. He would need all his mental strength for dealing with that one. So he let Kouyou know his plans and disappeared yet again.

A few classes passed and they were now in their second to last class of the day.

Kouyou sat next to Yuu in their shared biology class as usual, only this time they chose a spot way up and way in the back of the seats and the lights were turned off as there were only around five students here. The professor looked as tired as everyone else felt so he put on a video on the projector about... plants or something. That worked with everyone else.

"This is not part of a grade, I'm just too tired to give you anything substantial right now. If and of you have questions save them for the end of class..."

Twenty minutes of plant based dialogue went on and he was already feeling listless and tired.

All the while he had no idea that his head mate was currently in a state of self doubt. He just sat there with his head on his arms, bored out of his mind. Yuu seemed no different, sitting slumped over, his eyes glassy and uninterested as the video went on and on. What to do what to do... 

Maybe his boyfriend could help him out.

"Yuu-chan," he whined in a whisper. "I'm so freaking bored..."

Luckily his voice didn't carry to the rest of the classroom and was only in their little bubble of darkness. Besides, the video was loud enough to be heard from two rooms over. Probably. 

His boyfriend looked over at him tiredly at first, then with a face splitting grin that gave him shivers. He knew that look. It only took him a few hours to learn what it really meant. And boy were those hours intense.

"Oh really?" he murmured, now less glassy eyed. "And what do you suggest we do for the next hour?"

Kouyou found himself unconsciously scooting closer, enough so their thighs could touch and he could lean his head on Yuu's shoulder. It was dark but he could see enough that their eyes could meet and he saw an interested way Yuu's eyes slid across his face and go downwards. Pervert. It was his fault though, as he had started everything. 

"I don't know. Entertain me Yuu... I can't take hearing about plants anymore."

Yuu's hand was on the table, but it started sliding off and to their laps, where Kouyou felt him start to rub his leg up and down in a soothing manner. But he could tell comfort was the last thing on the raven's mind. 

"Well, I can think of a few things..."

More trembles went through him and he bit his lip. He felt it slide higher and higher until a breathless pant falls from his lips as fingers found their way to his zipper. If he wasn't aroused before he definitely was now. 

"You... While people a-are around us?" he hissed quietly, but made no move to stop him. His own fingers were tightly clenched around Yuu's sweater sleeve. 

"You don't seem to mind," came the cool response. "Besides, it seems like everyone else is occupied."

Kouyou could already tell this was going to end messily, and didn't dare to make a noise despite the volume of the class. Yuu peeked down and smirked at him, saying nothing. He was already half hard the bastard...

"W-well... I didn't s-say I minded..."

But before he could say anything elseYuu acted, his face as passive as ever despite the way he slowly pulled down the zipper, leaving the button closed. But he did nothing else other than slip his fingers in and rub his inner thigh rather slowly. He was strained against the fabric of his pants, hissing softly in desperation. 

"Oh? Well then, don't mind if I do. Try not to say anything okay?" 

Then a slight squeal leaves Kouyou's throat, lost among the sounds of chirping birds, his pants like the whistling wind through the speakers.

"Oh G-God... Yuu... You're lucky I have... T-tissues in my bag..."

Fingers grasped around his half hard flesh, starting a slow and delicious rhythm. More heat jolted through his body and he almost let out a shrill scream, biting his tongue to suppress it.

"Shh do you want them to hear you?"

His head light slammed against the wooden wall behind him creating a dull thud. Yuu laughed and kept his face as straight as he could.

"Ah... F-FUCK..."

Then Yuu moves closer, pressing his face and lips into the crook of Kouyou's neck to kiss and smother his throat with his tongue.

"Shh, don't let them hear. Do me too okay?"

Kouyou panted and could not see a thing beyond the bright screen. But his hand idly found the front of Yuu's own jeans, feeling how hot and hard he was through the fabric.

"Do you feel good Shima?"

Shaking he pulled the zipper away, sucking in a gasp as he felt Yuu lightly flick the underside of his tip.

"No don't-!"

A small droplet of saliva rolled down his lips and Yuu smirked. Kouyou gently fumbled around before finding hot flesh and pulling him out of his pants making the raven groan in delighted pleasure.

"Guess that's a yes."

He glared weakly, his cheeks flushed.

"Sh-shut up..."

"You know you love me. Now are you gonna touch me or is your hand gonna stay on my dick forever?"

Oh, that's right. With a huff he started slowly, trying to match the slow nice rhythm of Yuu's own hand. Squeeze the base, tease the tip with his thumb. Soon Yuu was as unwound as he was.

"How is this..?"

Yuu groaned again, his eyes hooded with desire. Kouyou moaned again as Yuu gave him a nice squeeze right in the middle of his flesh.

"That feels good, do it more. But you're still too loud. Turn towards me babe."

A hot tongue slips into his lips and muffles the sound of his moans, delving deep into his personal bubble and shattering his earlier hesitation from before.

Yuu kissed him deep and suppressed every little noise. His rhythm became rough and Yuu followed.

The sounds of kissing and sinfully wet strokes was drowned in the rushing of a waterfall and the call of more birds, masking the lewd moans and gasps.

Kouyou could feel another orgasm closing in on him fast, making heat bubble in his stomach. He sucked on Yuu's bottom lip, whimpering as pleasure soaked through to his bones.

"Yuu... It's gonna... Ngh!"

"You're gonna clean it up after right?"

He didn't answer, but forced Yuu to kiss him deeper than before. If he didn't keep quiet soon he was sure the class would hear him...

Yuu"s tongue round deeply with his, forcing their saliva to mix in a mess of moans. The raven jerked his hips to meet with every motion. Kouyou could just barely hear the way Yuu panted into his mouth, and felt his every heartbeat through the palm of his hand.

Then a few seconds later he could feel something explode in his brain and a sharp burst of pleasure pierced his belly, wrangling a strangled whimper from his lips.

Kouyou jerked his hips upwards, his come splattering all over Yuu's hand. His own rubbed erratically over Yuu's flesh. White spots danced precariously behind his eyelids, blinding him. Their mouths came apart so they could breathe, both out of breath. A few splashes of white thick whiteness even splatter against the underside of the table.

"Mmmh!"

Then white hot come splashed all over his fingers and Yuu wheezed in his chest, his mouth slackening only for but seconds. But it looked... Incredibly hot...

"Ah Fuck..."

All the while, the video went on and on and kept them from being discovered. Yuu smiled wide at Kouyou and kisses him again, this time softly and with far less of their... Tongues.

"You're so s-sticky," he complained, his hand covered in Yuu's orgasm. "Like I said before... You're lucky I have tissues..."

Kouyou panted heavily, his head slamming against the wall again. Yuu let go of him and grabs the tissues to clean them both up, giggling quietly.

As much as Kouyou wanted to complain about their situation... He knew that that was probably one of the most intense orgasms he had in the last few days. Yuu"s fingers were quite magical...

"Mm even if you didn't," Yuu murmurs, his eyes playful as he presses a light kiss to his lips. "I would have cleaned you up with my mouth if I could."

Kouyou turns up his nose, still breathless.

"Ugh is there a limit as to how grossly cute you can be?"

Then Yuu just gave him a secretive smile and closed his pants back up.

"Only if you're willing to find that limit babe."

Apparently not. Still. He wasn't even really complaining. As long as this was not taken away from him he would be fine.


	29. UNTITLED

He never usually made it a point to avoid people like this. But certain circumstances not withstanding made it difficult not to. All day he had been dreading this class, and now he was here. Now all he had to do was wait. Wait until the main reason for his sleeplessness finally decided to show his face.

Uruha made sure Kouyou was more than comfortable (after learning that he did something that was very naughty and very sneaky) before taking control back. Even now he could feel tremors still going through him and making him feel weak kneed. Thank the stars he was able to sit down...

Now it was quiet in here. Just as quiet as everywhere else but the lights were on in here. Probably to ward off the darkness of the outside. Made sense now that he thought about it. The professor was, naturally, ten minutes late. And seeing as how this class was only forty minutes that was already a quarter of time wasted.

There were only four other people in here, all looking as tired as he felt. Three dudes and one other girl, all who sat separate and looked like they were wishing to be anywhere but here.

Again. He had to agree. Being at school at night was kind of... Spooky now that he thought about it. Now if only that guy would hurry up and get here then they would get through this class no problem.

Maybe he should ask Kouyou a few questions while he waited...

_'Are you there, oh lovely host of mine?'_

He made sure to add just the right amount of sarcasm. And luckily his head mate caught on pretty quick.

_**'What? Are we going to discuss what happened in that last class? Because I don't feel like it right now.'** _

_'Oh come on I at least deserve to know why it happened. I already know what you did, I just need exposition.'_

Kouyou made a loud groan in his head, seemingly embarrassed. Good. He should be. Doing something like that in school... And in a classroom filled with other people no less. Honestly, where was his decency?

_**'Look there isn't much to say other than that we... Didn't know things would escalate all right? It just did. And it was probably not the last time that it will happen but I'll try to keep it in my pants next time.'** _

_'Next time? Are you planning on doing this again?'_

Another irritated sigh.

 _**'Really just... Don't worry about it. We can talk about this at** _ _**Yuu's** _ _**place okay? I need to rest a bit.'** _

' _Well... Fine I guess_ _. We're not done. And... I have to talk to Kai so you can go if you would like. Or stay, it's up to you.'_

_**'Yeah yeah whatever. I'd rather go then deal with him.'** _

There was no time to dwell however, as another familiar face decided to show up then. Kai of course. And he looked as smug as ever. He greeted the few students in here as usual, though they responded back with half or none of the enthusiasm that he showed.

"Hey. Good evening. How's it going?"

Every time Uruha looked at him he felt pangs in his chest. Each one worse than the last. Remembering their tragically sad and violent past together only made him feel sad. And... Kind of upset.

Knowing that they had so many memories together only for them to be lost in these past few millions of years only served to deepen the already horrible wound in his heart.

Seeing the false happiness on his face made him grimace and he sighed, feeling a migraine coming on as Kai stepped closer and closer to him.

 _'Hello there lovely,'_ came the whisper at the front if his brain. Kai was smiling at him, his lips stretched as wide as can be. _'I hope you're finally ready to talk.'_

"So now you're able to read minds?" he asked sarcastically out loud, though quiet enough so that no one else heard. "And can you not do that? It doesn't feel right."

Kai pouted and took his spot next to him like before, immediately making sure there was little to no space between their legs or arms. That made him feel funny... And not in the good way.

"Please don't," he muttered and scooted over a little more to create space. "You know I can't handle that sort of thing."

"Oh please. Is this because you're with that other boy? What was his name again?"

Now he was just playing dumb. He knew full well that was the reason. Uruha really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Can we just talk? I don't want to linger around and play games."

"Why not? Isn't that what being human is a about?" kai asked with an innocent blink of his eyes. "Why can't I just enjoy being with my mate again?"

"We aren't," he says with a frown, ignoring the same pains from before. "We're.... Or rather you're late, millions of years too late. I have someone I love now. Someone who... Loves me back."

His voice slightly cracked as he thought about Yuu. What would he do if he knew who he was...

Hearing the way he faltered a little Kai made a not very impressed face and leaned on his hand.

"So you would no sooner throw away millions of years of my devotion to you in favor of the fleeting and days old love you feel for this human? Doesn't seem fair..."

"Since when is life fair?" he counters. "It wasn't fair when you decided I didn't need my memories was it? I think not."

Now Kai was frowning as well, though he seemed more displeased than upset. What did he think was going to happen?

"I did that to protect you. To keep you safe from the calamity that was tearing our home apart," he insisted. "Which by the way is no more than a small cloud of gas now thanks to it. But he collapsed in on himself as a supernova from ingesting too much dark matter. Which is why I came after you. I followed your trail to bring you home and now I am being repaid like this?"

"How else am I supposed to act?" he once again asks, now frustrated. "Yuu was the one who took care of me since I've been here. And Kouyou of course. I can't just abandon them."

The look on Kai's face grew cynical. Clearly he didn't understand why Uruha was not feeling this way. But he was in a human body now, surely he could... Tap into his emotions somehow.

"I don't understand you at all," he admitted, shaking his head. "Don't tell me I've been replaced by a human... Do I have to let you know what is going to happen to this planet then? Is that what would convince you to come home?"

Uruha felt a chill run down his spine. The look then in his eyes was enough to make him think that... Maybe he was serious about this whole thing. Were they all in danger? Or worse yet.. Was this planet in danger? If it was then did he really have a choice?

"What... Are you talking about?"

Kai sighed and held his tongue about the matter, instead switching to a different topic altogether.

"Look I'm gonna say this now. I love you, and I want you back Uru. I need you back. I'm... I feel empty without you. And... If I have to I'll..."

Oh no... He was not ready or prepared for that. Immediately every muscle in his body froze up and an unknown emotion welled in his chest.

Kai paused as the professor finally walked inside the classroom, silencing the chatter and the brunette bites his lip.

"What. What are you going to do?" Uruha demands. "If you make a threat to me I swear I will..."

A sharp hiss if air between teeth stopped him and he looked over his shoulder. Their lecturer was staring at them both, a judgeful look on her well aged face.

"Do the two in the back have something to share with the class?" she inquired, causing the other students to crane their heads around. A hot shame crawled up his back and he face palmed.

"No ma'am. We were just discussing our next classes together. That is all."

As the woman was pleased she turned and began the lecture, and a hanging silenced lingered over them. But before he could make himself pay attention Kai slid closer again, quietly slipping his cold fingers into his grasp. Another though flitted across his brain, shattering a piece of his heart into slivers innumerable.

_'I will tell you later... Just know that I love you. My Star-Maker.'_

A barrage of emotions, both fear and despair for love long lost to him, barrelled into Uruha's body, and tears began to once more threaten to drop like the first early dew drops off the petal of a shaking flower. And yet despite what he knew he felt deep down inside his heart for Yuu, he could not take his hand out of Kai's for even a moment.

Instead he tightened them, letting the tears finally fall.


	30. Lamentum

_A creature with no symmetry and a comet like body, streamlined in scales of delicate ice that danced in shrouds of cloudy dust. This body stretched deep into the cosmos, the tail like a streaking ribbon of magenta through colored clouds and black holes. Four great fan like wings the color of suns flapped and propelled it through innumerable stretches of distance, their powerful muscles great works of the deadliest kind of art._

_It's serpentine head was sharp and dangerous, whilst six reptilian and slanted eyes rest upon smooth purple and black ombre scales. A great gaping maw took up most of it's face, showing off many rows of sharpened and gleaming teeth the size of many planets._

_Three digits on four clawed limbs grasped and clawed at open air, the bristly spikes of ebony colored ivory ready to tear and destroy anything in it's path._

_In those starry amorphous eyes that have seen the beginning of time and far beyond it, there was a great sadness. A sadness that only the stars themselves could fathom. A great lament from that enormous star swallowing mouth cried out far beyond the reaches of time, encompassing everything in it's path like a great wave of destruction._

_All in time would know its sadness. Even if that meant racing to the ends of the universe and back._

**///////////////**

What was he going to do? The entire time he was sitting in class he was tense. Unable to even so much as focus on what the professor was saying or doing. Kai sat next to him, as calm as one could be in a situation like this. He was getting that ant like feeling under his skin again, and it made him worry. 

Fifty whole minutes went by and it was now approaching midnight. This was his next to last class for the night, then he would be free tomorrow. 

But what would he do in this time? Would it even be worth it to go back to Yuu's place right now? This seemed a whole lot more important in his mind. He and Kai were not done talking. Sure he would rather be with Yuu then be with Kai but he knew that for the sake of his sanity (and possibly this whole planet's safety) he had to know what was going on. 

And it wasn't like he could find another host either. This one had already gotten used to the eccentricities of his rather... unique biological ways of existence. Kouyou referred to his new secret limbs as a 'stress reliever,' meant to undo the load of stress that would befall either of them. Regardless of it was either physical or mental. 

And he would be right. Letting his body be free as it should be was freeing in a way that if he weren't already able to let Kouyou feel it he could not describe it. Better than any physical pleasure other than sex, it was as close as it got to being literal _ecstasy_. Kind of reminded him of that alien movie Kouyou made him watch the other night at Yuu's place. But that one looked painful as the aliens were abusing their host's body and instantly killing them once they emerged as their ugly wriggling selves. 

But this was different. He was no barbarian, and neither was Kai. Their extra limbs were just a way to keep their powers in check, to keep the host from wearing out or giving into all the built up pressures and stress of being a literal god. Should a human ever truly look upon their real bodies they would literally go insane. Such as their feeble minds could handle before it was too much. 

Humans may be wonderful and smart, but their was only so much a singular mortal mind could comprehend before insanity took over. Kouyou and Yuu were no different despite being the obvious favorites here. He would have to be careful as to not let his real form slip in front of Yuu the most though, as Kouyou at least had an idea of what it would be like. HIs new secret limbs were nothing compared to his true power. 

_'What are you thinking about?'_

Kai's voice was like a shock of cold water and he almost dropped the pencil he was holding in his hand. Oh... he was drifting again. That tended to happen when he was daydreaming. A look down at the paper in front of him, it was covered in mindless scribbling.

Frustrated at the cheeky smile on his former lover's face he grimaced. 

 _'Nothing that need concern you,_ ' he responded curtly, trying to concentrate on the work in front of him. _'Please don't bother me until class is over.'_

_'Aw why not? I'm bored.'_

_'Because. I don't want to.'_

_'Is that really the only reason why?'_

_'Also because unless you plan on telling me what you were going to earlier I don't need to listen.'_

Kai was becoming frustrated as well, only he was being more of a child about it. Puffing out his cheeks would have made him cute if he wasn't his ex. And because he was some interstellar space God capable of inflicting unimaginable damage to this planet. The whole charade just didn't fly with him. 

_'I thought you said you wanted to wait til after class...'_

_'Well, this whole unknown mystery thing is really making me feel on edge so please don't do anything to annoy me.'_

That smile turned into a lecherous smirk, and he scooted just a tad closer to get into his face. 

_'Depends on what you mean by annoy.'_

_'What are you-'_

_'I can sense him all over you, you know,'_ Kai admitted, his eyes turning dark brown, even almost entirely to black. A very far cry from their usual soft chocolate hue. _'That human boy you are so smitten with. He is all over your body. Did you by happenstance do anything naughty with him?'_

Uruha frowned and made even more room. By now he was sure he scooted a good five or six feet from where he sat originally. 

 _'What would you know of my intimacy with him?'_ he accused, the pencil almost breaking in his vice like grip. _'It wasn't even me, it was my host, as it always should be. Leave them out of this.'_

Finally that smirk seemed to slip away and his face grew stony. Disapproving even. He reached a hand out to touch his cheek, but stopped himself halfway. Instead a finger pointed at him accusingly.

_'How do you expect me to just sit here and not give a damn while my beautiful mate is literally cavorting and messing around with a human? Of course I'm going to get jealous, even though I promised I wouldn't do anything you're making that very promise hard for me to keep right now.'_

How many times must Uruha say it to get it through to him? They were nothing now, practically strangers. And how dare he say it as though humans were below him? That made him more upset than angry. Hurt even. If they were truly mates how could he belittle him for loving something that he made on his own.

 _'Yuu's not just a human,'_ he almost snapped, forcing himself to stay calm. _'He's more important that you would know. Hell, if you knew anything about compassion or any sort of appreciation for life here then you would understand. I created them. Me. No one else. So I would appreciate it if you didn't bad mouth them in front of me.'_

Kai's stony face slipped into one of pity and he sighed, his hand dropping to his lap. Shaking his head he once more grips the mechanical pencil once forgotten on the long stretch of wood.

'Oh Uruha,' he muttered quietly. _'To be so powerful and capable of great things, yet instead you have pity for humans. It doesn't matter if Yuu loves you or you love him. Humans die quicker than they can ever truly live. It doesn't matter if you created them or not. They aren't like us. They're from an entirely different world. Their lives are short and meaningless, it would be best to leave them to themselves and let them die out sooner rather than later. We on the other hand can do more. I just wish you would see that.'_

 _'Why do you insist on making me upset like this?'_ he finally demands, a little more angry and hurt. Closing his eyes he puts the pencil in it's spot above the scribbled on piece of paper.  _'You think belittling the ones I really love will make me go with you? No, it won't. I may not be human but in the time that I have been here I have learned more about understanding and the preciousness of life than I ever have in all the years I have existed. And if you can't appreciate that then maybe we aren't meant to be mates even after all this time.'_

Just as he thought that the bell for the next class began to ring and he heaved out a breath of relief before shoving all his stuff into his book bag, only pausing to throw another glance at Kai. By now every other student besides them had scrambled out of the door, leaving them alone. So they were free to talk out loud as of now. 

The brunette was hard faced, a look mixed between surprise and sadness marring the usually dimple faced cheeks and making his eyes finally seem black. Was he really thats hocked to hear the truth? Maybe that was exactly what he needed. 

"If you aren't going to tell me what you needed to then this is goodbye for now," he huffed and ignored the pang in his chest as he started to turn his back on his ex lover. But all at once his breath left him as a hand shot out to grab his arm, stopping him from leaving. He turned to glare at Kai, who was also standing now but with a desperate look. 

"Uruha no wait, I'm sorry," he pleaded. "Please. Don't... don't go just yet."

Was he really trying to play the pitiful card here? Uruha sighed, damning his internal soft spot for his former mate. 

"What is it now?" 

The brunette seemed troubled, as though he had been hiding it this entire time. There was panic and urgency in the way he spoke. 

"About... the thing I told you about before," he forced out of his dry lips. "I just... I want to warn you about staying here and being with these humans. What it might do to you is really... bad."

More threats? 

"What in the nine Hell's are you talking about now, Kai?" he demanded. "If it's nothing important then I need to go find Yuu-"

But he was cut off as Kai just shot him a dirty look.

"No I'm... look Uru, if I didn't care about or love you as much as I do, I wouldn't even be telling you this but... There is something coming here, and soon. Something... big. And really really catastrophic for this planet. For this entire system. This is why I want you to come home with me, and soon." 

More cold chills wracked his spine and he felt his legs almost turn to jelly. For something to scare Kai this badly it could not be anything good... There was fear in his cracked voice as he spoke next, almost forgetting about what he worried about before. 

"W-what is it?" 

Kai looked around to make sure they were really alone before leaning in close, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"Another one," he whispered. "It's big. It's scary. And it is far worse than anything any of us and could do far more terrible things than either of us could ever do on our own. And it's after _me_."


	31. Mortis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might hit the 40 mark. We'll have to see

Chills of the most unimaginable caliber rose the hairs on the back of his neck, as the sheer terror of Kai's terrified whisper finally gripped him tightly. They stood there for what felt like minutes, though it was probably only but a few seconds. 

Something else... something else was coming? And it was after Kai... So he really wasn't the bad guy here.

"I... I'm sorry. Its all my fault..."

Foolish thoughts of Kai being a homewrecker just for the fun of it immediately left his brain and were replaced by those of terror for his safety, for his host, and most of all his emotional well being. Having a much stronger and scarier thing outside there after you certainly wasn't to be taken lightly. Not in the least.

"What did you do?" he demanded. "What have you done Kai?" 

The now shaky brunette pushed back his hair and nervously twiddles his thumbs. A few more sweat beads trailed down his forehead before he answered. 

"I... In my... rush to get here I might have... torn open a wormhole or two... Our place of origin was on the other end and I tried to close it but it was already too late..."

Was he serious?? Those things could only be opened if you smashed enough stars together that it tore their very atoms to pieces and ripped time itself apart. There was just no way! 

But then again, knowing the insanity of Kai's love for speed and his desire to be faster than anything in the universe made him reckless in the way he acted. But now, maybe it was catching up to him. In the worst possible way to boot. Frustration bubbles in his chest and he growled, gripping his hair as he glared at Kai. 

"Are you serious! A fucking wormhole!" he cried out in distress. "Were you being an idiot and trying to outrun the red comets again?" 

Red comets were a far away phenomenon that were three times faster than light, easily breaking all limits of the human concepts of speed. Only beings with their very sense of matter could comprehend their speed, or even come close to matching it. 

He knew Kai tried many times in the past but failed, earning himself plenty of berating. But it looks like he actually managed to do it this time...

"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me, I was just so desperate to find you! How was I supposed to know it would create a rip in time space? But there is nothing else I can do other than hope we get off this planet before it comes or else these humans will have no chance in Hell. And neither will we."

Oh Great! Did this mean he really did have to leave? Why couldn't he just say it outright instead of being all dramatic and going on and on about humans being inferior? Which, by the way, he wasn't forgiven for as of now. Uruha tapped a finger to his cheek, now contemplating his next move. 

"How much longer until it gets here?"

Kai"s face twisted uncomfortably and he sighed, clearly in the utmost distress.

"I dunno... A week and a half? Maybe two weeks? What are we going to do?"

What would Yuu think if he knew? Would he be labeled insane? That wad more than possible. The idea of his boyfriend being some intergalactic God with the power to create stars and entire worlds out of literally nothing in the way of effort, that wouldn't seem.... Feasible. At least not to his simple human mind.

No. He would have to deal with this on his own. Maybe even eventually have to do it with Kai's help.

"It seems we're at an impasse then. At least until we figure out what to do."

However without knowing how strong this entity was he had no idea how to address such a serious situation. It was very much like trying to stop a gigantic seventy foot tsunami with nothing but a few flimsy pieces of water weakened and bent up cardboard. Impossible.

"An impasse?" Kai asked incredulously. "You mean you won't just come back home with me? Even if it means saving this planet that you love so dearly?"

The cold chill from before was still there, making Uruha feel uncomfortably prickly. His skin felt like it was buzzing and various what if's troubled his sense of morality.

"Yes," he answered rather sharply and slung his bag over his shoulder before starting down the steps, shooting Kai another sideways stare. "I need to be with Yuu and think for a while. And you need to think about what you have done. There's no escaping the consequences of this one Kai. You either learn to deal with it, or run away like a coward. I'll see you later and then we really need to seriously talk."

"But I just..."

However he didn't hear the last part if that quietly uttered statement, already out the door. That prickly feeling never even went away.

In the hallways he released a breath he hadn't realizes he was holding until it started to burn, and sucked in a few mouthfuls of sweet soothing oxygen. With a heavy heart and mind he trudged on to his next class.

He made it there just in time before the next bell, and immediately rushed to Yuu who was sitting in the back as usual. He seemed worried but overall relived to see him.

"Kou you're late," the raven says as Uruha practically smooshed himself into his side as though they had been apart for a hundred years. "Is something the matter?"

"Sorry I... I was talking to the professor for a bit but... I'm okay."

That was a fat lie wasn't it? No, he was as far from okay as he could get as of right now. Now how could he look his boyfriend in the face knowing that the earth could be in danger? And all because of Kai and his stupidity.

"Good, I am glad you didn't get in trouble or anything," he joked and pressed his lips into a playful smile.

'Uruha. Can I have my body back now?'

A soft whisper inquired as he was thinking to himself. Oh right, no doubt Kouyou realized he was with Yuu and wanted to be back. But he had to make sure they were okay first, before going off and doing his thing as usual.

'Give me a minute. I want to talk to him all right?'

Kouyou didn't answer verbally, but hummed quietly in agreement. Thankful Uruha looks at Yuu, his eyes hopefully not betraying his internal torment.

"Yuu is it all right if I ask you something real quick?"

The raven laughs and puts his arm around him as usual. For some odd reason that made him feel... Sort of funny. Like it was breaking if anther piece of his heart off in the process.

"Of course baby. Anything you want."

Kouyou listened in closely as Uruha leaned in close for a kiss, a soft gentle one that made both of them almost get cavities from how sweet it felt.

"Never let me go, okay?" he asked pitifully against his lips. "Promise me."

The raven laughed quietly and threaded a strand of dark ebony between his fingers.

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just promise me Yuu."

He needed to hear it. Even if... They didn't have long left to be together he just needed it.

Yuu looked at him with a weird look but he just leaned in and gently placed a sweet peck to his forehead, the feeling of his mouth turning up into a grin.

"I"ll never let you go. I promise."

And for now, that was all he needed to hear.

'I love you.'

He stayed silent as Kouyou took over finally, still uneasy but somewhat soothed. And for now, that would be enough until they got home. He knew he needed something to solidify their bond and fast. Maybe three more days really was too long.

 


	32. Ceasefire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update this sooner, but due to unforeseen events I was not able to unfortunately. So I will update this again sooner to make up for that! Maybe soon I can go back to daily updates
> 
> (This is mostly a Kai chapter for some character development)

_The streets of Akihabara were sparsely populated, as usual of a weekday night, though if he were to be here again tomorrow night there would be more. Fridays..._

_'I wanna go home,' Yutaka suddenly wailed loudly in his head, making him frown. 'Please... just let me go...'_

_The incessantly distressed chirping in his borrowed brain only served to make him feel a tic starting to form in his temple and he growled._

_' **Quiet. You're giving me a headache. If you don't want anything bad to happen to your body you need to behave. This is only temporary until I make myself a more... suitable host. You will soon wear away your usefulness to me soon enough.'**_    _  
_

_Honestly. Humans were so loud. What did Uruha see in them? Overly emotional, overly sensitive. Especially this one in particular. Flinched at his own shadow, squeaked at every little movement. From what he learned by being in his head, he learned that Yutaka was afraid of the dark, and despised sleeping without the light on from his bathroom or a plug in nightlight by his bedside at all times._

_A fear of the dark, really... If this human could even... imagine the sheer volume of the world beyond this planet his brain would explode. To sail the cosmos and not be chained down by this horrid planet's gravity, oh how he longed for this human to get over it already._

_Really, he may not know the integral structure of adult humans but he knew that this behavior was similar to those of children of this species. How was he to be a better person if he let his fears grip him so tightly? Instead of accepting them and using his knowledge to properly move on with his life?_

_Well.... Maybe he had no reason to speak about being a, quote unquote, 'better person' so to speak. He did hijack this body after all... But he wasn't human, so maybe the rules did not apply to him in particular._

_Still. He knew by now how strong organisms of any species should act. This human just needed to adjust was all. Alien invasion or not. And plastering the fake smiles to his sweetly dimpled face to charm just about anyone in order to fool them would not count as coping._

_Hopefully, if things went as well as he hoped, this planet would be long behind him in the next week or so as he traveled back home with his mate by his side without a care in the world. He just had to be patient, as Uruha's love of these humans was greatly hindering their progress. It still gave him shivers just to think about what would happen should they fail._

_Which made his mission to get his mate back that much more urgent. Why wait any longer?_

_Kai stopped in front of what seemed like a bar and thought to himself. What was his answer to that exactly? Well, there were certain ways to put it that night make him go insane. But maybe it all boiled down to one thing and one thing only._

_Pulling the glasses off of his face his long legs felt the urge to begin to walk inside, unusual behavior for him really, as Yutaka tried to abstain from alcohol as much as he could. The leather jacket over his shoulders served to shield him from the biting cold outside as he gave into the sudden urge. He had all night to go home after all._

_The sound of thumping heavy rock music and a mixed reeking smell of smoke, perfume, and sweat as he walked into the darkened atmosphere twists his face into one of slight disgust. But he trudged through it. He was bored, maybe he would find something fun to do tonight._

_Not surprisingly there were not many people here, maybe around twenty in total, and all huddled as groups of three or four in darkened booths or tables. That means he could be alone like he wanted._

_**'I hope your body has a resilience to alcohol,'** he thought as he takes a place at a stool at the counter and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyebrows furrowing into one of concentration. The man there asked him what he wanted, and after being told to just bring something strong the man walked away. _

_Horrified, his host whimpered, writhing silently in his own mind as his body did things he would usually not be caught dead doing._

**_'Please... Why are you doing this to me?'_   ** _  
_

_As a strange amber colored glass with ice and amber colored liquid in it was placed down in front of him he smiled to himself, nodding to the bartender quietly. He could get used to this, being stuck in that damn apartment was sure to drive him utterly insane._

_**'I'm only here to retrieve what belongs to me is all. I'm really not interested in anything else this planet has to offer. That said though it doesn't mean I can't have some fun while I am here.'** _

_All he got from his host in response was a long and terrified silence. Good. Maybe now he could actually think straight._

_With a small breath he lifted the innocent enough liquid to his lips, letting a small sip of it run down his throat. The immediate burning sensation caused some sort of alarm, but the smoothness of its tingling and unusual flavor made him curious. But his host began to squirm again, incredibly uncomfortable with what he was doing._

_But he ignored it and takes another, now fairly used to it. So this was a way for humans to have fun huh? Interesting. Maybe this could help him pass the time while he waited. Maybe he could come back tomorrow when there were more people to toy around with._

_It would take his mind off of Uruha and the... human lover he kept near him at all times. The raven haired boy was enough to make his fingers tighten on the glass and cause the ice cubes to clink together. Thinking about this situation was not good for his mental health..._

_"Excuse me..."_

_A soft but very deep voice peeped behind him and he perked up, letting the scowl slip from his face and replace it with a bright yet charming smile. Turning around he was surprised to see a young man standing there. His hair was black and long, to his shoulders it seemed, and he had many piercings in his lips and ears._

_His arms and legs were muscled yet lean from what he could see past a white tank top and some thin faded blue jeans._

_He was... fucking **gorgeous**. Kai felt a flip in his chest and he sucked in a breath to talk. It was at the same time that Yutaka withered away to his usual muted state in a ball of terror and embarrassment._

_"Can I help you, good looking?" he asked smoothly. The man smiled at him back, probably taken aback at his compliment and eagerness to help, and stuck a hand in his pocket._

_"Are either of those seats taken?" he says and gestures to either of the empty seats beside him. "I saw you sitting alone and figured you might like some company."_

_Kai's smile turned to a smirk and he shook his head._

_"Not at all."_

_With relief the mystery man gladly sat to his left and kept his body turned fully towards him, seemingly eager to talk. Were humans usually this obvious in their smitten behavior?_

_"What's your name if I may ask?"_

_Kai felt redness spread to his ears and he forced himself to speak through a dry tongue._

_"I-it's... Yutaka Tanabe, but I prefer Kai as that is what my closer friends call me."_

_"Kai... I like it. Has a ring to it," the man says and slightly angles his head._

_"Thanks."_

_"So. I've never seen a cutie like you around here before," he began and received a glass of similarly colored amber liquid from the bartender. "Newcomer to the area I'm guessing?"_

_Oh Stars even his voice was amazing. So deep and sensual... That made him smile and take another sip to hide his furious pink blush._

_"Nah, I actually live in the area around here, it's just that I'm a third year at the uni nearby and I haven't really had the time. But I do now that exams are about over."_

_The man nodded, completely enraptured and seemingly pleased to know that he was from around the area._

_"Ahh a student. I graduated last year, just a plain biology major heh. How about you?"_

_Ah, so he was a year ahead. Interesting._

_"Art student. It's pretty interesting I guess... Oh, I haven't asked you for your name."_    _  
_

_While small talk usually irked him to no extent Kai actually found himself willing and open to talk to this stranger._

_With a charming laugh and a quick sip the man stuck out his hand._

_"Takamasa Ishihara. But you can call me Miyavi."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Miyavi."_

_As he grasped hands with him, Miyavi's warm and soft fingers slyly squeezed his and he leaned in closer, his hot and charmed smirk still in place. All time seemed to literally stop._

_"And... not to seem straightforward, but... Do you maybe wanna, you know, get out of here and back to your place for the night?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER!


	33. Sanguine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!NSFW chapter!!
> 
> This one is waaaaaay overdue. So I hope the contents are enough to make up for that. (Basically just a smut chapter with a tiny bit of character development mixed in)

There wasn't many things involving humans that Kai would even come close to allowing himself to do. Since when did he break this rule? In his time here so far he knew many things but never had the time or the stomach so he could even have the time to have... Experienced them in a way he should.

But this... This situation was really something else entirely. Something really really new.

Who would have thought that this night would end up like this? With his and another persons clothes discarded to a cold linoleum floor with his own back pushed up against the familiar but cold tiled wall of his shower stall and a stranger on his knees in between his thighs? He certainly didn't.

But the gasps and sharp hisses of every breath he took gave away the fact that he was not complaining. Not at all.

The shower head had been turned off ages ago, the water on their bodies causing them both to feel a chill. But then the heat from their friction and moving bodies created enough heat to push it away. 

"Ah FUCK," he cursed, nearly slamming the back of his head against the wall. Beneath him were the sounds of slurping and sucking, as well as a hot tightness around his pulsing flesh. A warm tongue continuously worked around him, holding him in one hand while he used the other as support.

Moans fall from stuffed lips as his hips jerk forward, forcing himself deeper into that hot mouth. Kai's inner turmoil had by now melted into a mere fleeting thought as the burning hot pleasure was all he could think about at the moment.

Was this what Uruha and his new boyfriend did? Because... He couldn't blame them for it, not one single bit. Never in his life had he ever experienced such a raw, carnal feeling of lust before. Not even when he and his mate were still together. Such matters were incomprehensible to him.

But in such a fleshy warm body like this, it felt almost like a waste. Having Yutaka locked away was a good thing then, unable to interrupt like he tried to before when they first got back.

"Mph," he groaned, biting on his knuckles as he was suddenly taken in deep and slow by Miyavi's rather skilled throat. His head bobbed slowly a few times before he let go with a wet pop. Saliva connected his lips to Kai's flesh and he panted for breath before continuing, dragging his tongue almost leisurely up to the tip.

"Duzzat feel good?"

The brunette's words came it as a muffled whisper as he still stuffed his cheeks with Kai's flesh, his eyes bright but full of heightened lust.

"Yes, oh God it feels amazing... F-fuck," Kai groaned again, tangling his fingers in that lovely long hair perfect for pulling. "Please don't stop, k-keep going."

Miyavi's cheeky yet satisfied smile was all he needed to know that the other was immensely enjoying this as well. Did all humans have to look so sexy like this when they did similar things? Gods Kai really hoped so. Maybe someday he and his mate could-

A sudden tightening sensation in his stomach pulled him back to reality, and a sharp gasp tore out of him. Was he already this close?

Miyavi must have picked up on that for he went even faster, making more of a mess as his throat constricted around him over and over. Another moan sends vibrations through Kai's sensitive flesh and he almost whimpered, biting down harder and gripping Miyavi's hair in his fingers.

"I'm gonna come," he warned the brunette but made no move to push him away. "Oh God, Miyavi please..."

"It's all right," comes the response as Miyavi stroked him with open mouthed kisses, his cheeks a rose red. "You can come in my mouth, I really don't mind."

With more desperate tugs at his hair Kai urged his partner on, jerking his hips in time with Miyavi's rough rhythm.

Finally it became almost too much for him and his sensitive body and the bubble of heat began to climb higher and higher before sending him hurtling off of his peak of sanity.

With an echo bouncing if the walls Kai groans low in his throat as his hips violently jerk forward and he forces Miyavi's mouth to take him deeper inside as he came down his partners hot throat.

Miyavi whined as it spurts down his throat, but he kept it in and swallows as best as he could.

His lips were wet as they finally left Kai's body, a few lost stray drops of come dripping down his chin. His breaths cane heavy, but he seemed overall satisfied.

"Whoa... You seem all pent up with how much there was," he laughs and used the back if his hand to wipe at his mouth. "But now I have to take care of this as well."

Miyavi gets to his feet and grabs Kai's hand to press it to his stomach, right above where he was sporting an impressive erection of his own. A tingle of excitement ran up Kai's spine and his tongue darts it to wet his lips.

"What... Do you want me to do?" he asked, breathless. There was so much more he wanted to explore... But where would he start?

Miyavi stands up and takes his hands in his, leading him to the bedroom outside the door.

"I believe that since I serviced you, you gotta do the same for me. But maybe now in a different way."

Before Kai could ask a single question he was being pushed down onto the bad and getting the breath knocked out of him rather roughly.

What... Was this? A new suffocating feeling gripped his chest and he couldn't breathe. The aftershocks of his earlier orgasm still made him tremble but he felt like he was being pulled under something dark and deep. Just like the ocean...

"Mi... Miyavi? The bed sheets will g-get all w... wet."

His voice came out as a shocked whisper, but found that whatever emotion that he was feeling now made him feel surprisingly warm. And he didn't want it to go away.

"Kai," Miyavi began, his body slowly squishing Kai to the mattress. "You know what I'm gonna do with you right?"

The brunette shuddered as that purr left the other's lips, feeling Miyavi's hard heated flesh pressing up against his own, urging him to gasp as he felt himself once more becoming aroused. Miyavi was definitely more charming than he let on back at that bar. And boy did that feel... Oh so very exhilarating.

"Ah... O-of course I do," he insisted. "I'm not a child."

That seemed to amuse Miyavi greatly, as he merely smiled before pressing his palm to the back of Kai's nape to initiate a series of hot open mouthed kisses, delving his tongue deep and exploring every nook and cranny at his leisure. 

Every playful curl of his tongue, every soft caress of fingers to his neck. All of it served to make his body feel like it was on fire and and insatiable hunger clawed its way out of his belly. There were literally no words to describe the ache to be filled to the very brim with something even more satisfying.

He wanted, no, _needed_ this. Whatever _this_ was. 

"Fuck you're so beautiful," came a moan through the kiss, his lips bruising and smashing. "I can't wait to be able to feel you."

Miyavi no longer spoke after this was said. His silence, however, spoke leaps and bounds for Kai plenty enough already. Smooth silky fingers slid down his frame, sliding across his nipples and playfully flicking at them before they deliberately trailed over the bone of his hip, sending chills through his body and causing moans that were swallowed right up. 

Then to Kai's surprise they quickly started to push at his sensitive entrance, causing him to gasp and break from the kiss.

"W-what are you- Mmh!"

But those complaints were quickly smothered by more kisses, those sinful lips pretty much suffocating him in affection. Did Miyavi intend on being the top here? If he was... 

His assertion was really attractive Kai soon realizes.  Normally he would not let anyone order him around and act like the boss. But the feeling of utter submission at the hands of someone who could easily turn him on like this was addicting. And the look of animalistic desire on such a gorgeous face didn't hurt either.

"Shh, just relax baby, I'll make sure you're nice and wet before I try anything okay?"

The whisper was low yet dripping with promise, promise of a sleepless night and no rest. A single finger finally slipped inside and that was enough to force Kai to became like putty in Miyavi's hands, able to be molded and shaped in whatever way the other wanted. All other thoughts of insecurity or his mate were gone. All that was left was the need. The pure selfish need. 

"Oh God..! Ahh... Miyavi..! Ah!"

His toes curled with pleasure as more fingers pushed inside, working and opening him up wide, creating a space that could only be filled by Miyavi alone. 

What was happening to him..? Why was a mere human, someone who should have been beneath him, creating such feelings in him that made him feel so... _helpless_? 

"I'm gonna enter now, okay? Just breathe..."

Those fingers pulled out and Kai gasped sharply, a high pitched whining leaving his lips as the feeling of something warm and thick pushed into his most sacred space. Pleasure filled his entire body and he melted into a puddle of goo in Miyavi's arms. 

This was... They were together now? This was what Kai had been hearing about... sex was... wait. No. This wasn't just that. This was desire and happiness, complete bliss and trust. Miyavi's arms went around him and made a protective cage for him to press his face into as his hips began to thrust forward, slowly at first to let him get used to the feeling of being filled.

Then his rhythm picked up speed, the sounds of moans and cries along with skin on skin bouncing off plastered walls. Every second seemed to stir Kai's brains into mush and his throat felt hoarse from all the screaming.

A sudden pause in Miyavi's hips, more kisses, and those lips gently pressed to his ear for a whisper.

"Kai, I think... I think I love you."

The few fateful words he whispered made his heart swell with even more unknown emotions. A hapless laugh falls from his lips suddenly and he has to slap a hand over his mouth. He stopped just to say that? And... why wasn't he saying anything back?

"We... only just m-met though," he panted, breathless as Kai worshiped his throat with kiss after kiss. "Can't this wait until you're not buried deep inside of me?" 

His legs shifted so Miyavi could press closer, forcing his muscles to strain just a little bit. The brunette just laughed, his teeth creating small but not harsh indents at the juncture of jawline and cheek.

"Sorry... I'll keep going then."

Kai's smile slipped from his lips and turned to more gasps as Miyavi sat up straight and grabbed his legs, throwing them over his shoulders and thrusting faster. His heated pink tinted flesh rubbed against his stomach roughly, forcing his eyes downward.

"A-ahh-ah! N-not... not so fast!" 

It wasn't long before Kai was once more utterly useless, his breath coming in wanton high pitched keening as his eyes rolled back and tongue lolled out. Another fierce orgasm was soon making his thighs quiver and he tried to warn Miyavi through his pleasured drunk haze. His fingers clawed at the sheets and his head thrashed against the pillow. 

"Ahh M-Miyavi! Gonna... Gonna come... Oh God!"

His partner's rhythm was rough and deep, but it grew erratic as they both spiraled towards their mutual peaks. Then with one last slam of Miyavi's hips into that tight warmth Kai was a careening mess of cries and whimpers of a certain name, his body jerking uncontrollably as come splashed all over his stomach and the sheets. 

His body tightens around Miyavi's strained flesh and he groans, hanging onto Kai for dear life. Kai moaned lowly as the feeling of liquid entered inside him and coated him in heat. After nearly being filled to the very core it stopped, then Miyavi lets out a held in breath before collapsing atop the breathless Kai. 

"I really do think I love you. I know that now," he sighs rather happily, his head pressed into the juncture of Kai's neck. Those words are like a splash of water to the face, and Kai can't help but feel really really guilty. 

So he doesn't say a single word, instead deciding on enjoying the afterglow with his arms around Miyavi and ignoring the gnawing gnashing feeling deep inside his stomach.


	34. Hollyhock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eternity is more or less completed, this story will take main priority!   
> I have extended the chapter count to at least 45 or 50, as there is still a lot of plot to be written!

**Ah... So this is what the earth felt like. It was so... soft, and warm. Unlike the other planets he had been to. Conquered. Even destroyed... this one felt the nicest. The atmosphere was wet and full of cool clean air, and white wispy clouds flitted through the atmosphere without a care in the world. There were no violent and deadly storms here like there were where he was from. No sideways raining glass shards, and no violent invasive or otherwise hostile species.**

**No. This planet was... Almost gentle to it's inhabitants. There was usually always something happening here that seemed violent but it was for the better of their dominant species. Rain that fell from the sky? Not acid, but water. And it helped the 'humans' grow their sustenance and stay alive. There were so many creatures but these ones were far more... intriguing. To say the very least. They were soft and fragile and yet... They somehow managed to be the most dominant ones of this place.**

**Yet they... They hurt their planet very badly with their greed for power. And as a higher being of the stars and the kin of the maker of this planet he could feel her crying in pain as her children abused her day after day. Taking and taking too much and not giving nearly enough to compensate for it.**

**She would not last long like this... Maybe a few more million years give or take. Depending on how long these humans survived. Maybe if... Maybe if they somehow experienced a sudden mercy at the hands of the cosmos? To not completely destroy the planet, only the sad and infesting creatures that continued to kill their mother.**

**Yes. That seemed... To be the best option here right? The quicker the better. To free these pitiful life forms from their impending doom sooner rather than later. But before he could do that he had something important to take care of. And he would not leave this planet until he found what, or rather, who, he was looking for.**

**It shouldn't be that hard to blend in with humans, after all his target is most likely doing just that.**

**With a few but trustworthy followers beside him the creature decided to act. Observing this planet from the inner depths of it's ocean had taken long enough. Now was the time to put his plan into proper action.**

**The sun had already set hours ago, creating a dark vacuum of empty space and stars high above the water's surface. From his great and giant body that mimicked the gentlest but most powerful of sea creatures came a great and massive bellow, creating ripple through the tides and turbulent waves upon the surface.**

**This call could be heard for miles away, but by the time the sound had already reached others that looked like him he was already gone. Dissipating into the air as an ethereal wisp of clouds and leaving a disoriented and lumbering host behind. And behind their master, three similar but smaller wisps of delicate clouds followed suit.**

**Unlike the one he was pursuing, at least he knew a decent planet when he found one.**

///////////////

Kouyou had been feeling weird the entire time they were at home. A sinking feeling in his gut was telling him that something was going on that Uruha was not telling him about at all. Usually they talked about anything...

Was this some... weird alien business he couldn't know about? Some reason he could not, as a human, even come close to comprehend? Uruha did say that as an Elder God, his real and terrifying form could bring even the most brilliant and sane human to his knees with sheer insanity.

Whatever Uruha was planning as he stewed away deep in his brain was not good, and not knowing of it caused his anxiety to only be further heightened. Kouyou was nervous, unable to sleep as he tossed and turned in Yuu's bed.

Kai was also beginning to become a problem. A few hours ago he received a message on his cell phone asking if he was free to talk someday, probably after their talk in the classroom. There was nothing else after that one message, however of what it was exactly he had no clue. But he knew that Kai was more than likely desperate to have Uruha back, especially in this short fleeting time frame.

Despite not knowing something however, Kouyou was more than certain he could tell that the other was extremely anxious. There was no definite reason why, but he knew that whatever it was, they had less than a week before all hell broke loose. He just... Knew. Maybe it was the way Uruha would glance at the calendar in his phone, or the clock above the kitchen door.

No. Whatever it was... Uruha would probably keep it from him as long as possible. Would it take a near disaster for him to finally know everything that was being kept from him so carefully?

What exactly was a 'disaster' to this entity anyway? He was a foreigner on this planet, a strange creature able to hide himself among the clueless masses. It was simple really. Not all that difficult, at least so Kouyou imagined it to be.

So it was probably the same way for Kai wasn't it? He was like Uruha. But... who was the poor human forced to surrender his body to an unknown host? Who exactly was the poor, and most likely suffering, soul that had no idea what was happening to him? Did he want to be free? To be released from his obviously hostile captor? Hmm, most likely he did. From what Uruha had let him know of Kai, the Other God was not to be taken lightly, his personality as crass and blunt as it had always been even all those years ago.

And if he was here... Who knows what could have followed him here? If Uruha was but one of many then there was no telling was there?

Of course not.

Kouyou sighed for the millionth time that night and rolled on his left side in the bed, restless despite the comfort of having Yuu beside him, sleeping soundly. It was then that his mind started to wander about certain things.

How would Yuu react to knowing his lover was inhabited by some alien? And by a God no less. Would he see him any differently than he did? Would all of this hard work go to waste?

That was what terrified him the most about all of this. If Yuu were to discover his inner alter identity then...

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A sudden knocking noise from the other room had him at full attention, and he stiffened. Paranoia began to seep through his body but... he didn't know why. It was only after the noises started again that he relaxed, realizing it was only the front door.

Glancing at the clock next to Yuu's side of the bed showed that it was now four thirty five in the morning. Who in the hell was knocking on their door at this time of night? Or rather, morning?

Grumbling Kouyou pulled himself out of the warmth of the duvet surrounding his sweatpants covered legs and pulled on a nearby oversized hoodie before padding quietly on cold floors to the living room.

"I'm coming," he called out in a tired yell, careful not to wake Yuu just in case. "God who could it be..."

However, when he opened the door he was jolted nearly awake as he saw who was standing there.

"Hey. I uh... Hope I am not bothering you.

"Takanori?" he asked incredulously. "Wh... what are you doing here so late?"

True, Yuu's smaller friend was... well, he seemed to be very distressed and fatigued. He was wearing a huge over sized leather jacket and small almost nonexistent jogging shorts to his thighs.

"I'm sorry... Akira and I had a small... disagreement, and I stormed out of his apartment but... I live too far away to walk and it's too late to catch any trains or buses. Can I crash here for the night? At least for a few hours?"

His eyes were huge, watery and red shot, most likely a result of crying from the fight. Traces of black make up was smudged down his cheeks and he was shivering like a frail little leaf in a strong merciless wind.

Immediately Kouyou's heart gave a sympathetic squeeze and he sighed, a soft smile gracing his full bow like lips. Poor Takanori... he was so delicate looking, no one would even be able to guess the things that usually fell from his seemingly innocent lips. Yet if the right words were said and he was in the right state of mind he was certain that this boy would crumble at the slightest touch.

"Of course!" he happily agreed and let the trembling boy inside. "I couldn't live with myself If I let one of Yuu's friends freeze to death out there."

The smile on the smaller boy's face was instantaneous, brightening an otherwise sad and dejected face. He immediately gravitates to the familiar couch and relaxed upon the plush cushions. The jacket was then shouldered off and placed onto the armrest of the couch.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed and sighed at the warmth in the apartment. "Really, this is such a big help. I won't even be here that long, I will be gone before Yuu even knows I am here."

At that Kouyou couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Don't be silly. I am sure he will be glad to know you were here. And... If to give Akira a piece of his mind for making you feel bad."

It was no secret to him that Takanori adored Akira but sometimes he just... wanted to smack some sense into the blonde headed dunce for being so damn dense to Takanori's feelings.

"If you don't want to talk about it now, we can in the morning okay?" Kouyou says and retrieved an extra blanket from the closet near the bathroom. "It's late, you should get some rest."

With a grateful nod Takanori eagerly snuggles into the couch with the blanket around his small frame, his shivers dying down as he soaked in some much needed heat. Kouyou was such a lifesaver.

"Thank you again Kouyou. You really are a great friend."

At that the raven just blushed and shrugged. He still wasn't used to being praised...

"It's nothing really," he laugehd awkwardly before stifling a yawn. Any thoughts that were bugging him before were now long gone in the need of sleep. "Well, I'll see you in the morning Taka-chan. Good night."

Instead of the usual reprimand of being referred to as such, Takanori just smiled, and snuggled deeper into the comfy blanket. Probably too tired to fight back. And Kouyou didn't blame him.

"Good night."

Kouyou smiled at him one last time before disappearing within his and Yuu's room, feeling a strange sense of... happiness. Probably because of the nice selfless thing he had just done.

Now he had no idea why he was lamenting when he could be sleeping. Exhausted but satisfied he once ore climbed back into the covers, this time snuggling up to Yuu's chest as he usually did. Inhaling the soft and mint like scent of his lover's body wash soothed his restless thoughts and he sighed like before, only this time of bliss and contentment as he finally let himself be claimed by sleep.

In the other room, Takanori waited. Waited until he could tell that his hosts were asleep before quickly digging into his jacket pocket and pulling out the cell phone he stashed away. He quickly dropped the trembling act and scrolled through the phone's messages, searching for a very specific one. Once he found it he quickly typed in a message to the recipient, his face devoid of emotion.

TO: Aki-chan: I'm inside. Wait for my word then we act

His fingers stilled as they pressed the send button, waiting almost a whole thirty seconds as a reply finally came through.

FROM: Aki-chan: Good. I'll relay the message and meet you in the morning. Stay alert.

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

TO: Aki-chan: I always am. U know that better than anyone

Then he fell asleep soon after, ignoring the anguished screaming inside of his brain.


	35. Corruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLOT HERE PEOPEL   
> UR WELCOME

**_"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I look completely helpless and in need of help, how can they not believe me?"_ **

**_A kiss to the nape of a pale neck and a soft laugh cause strange emotions and pleasured sighs. The soft rain of a late weekday night finally let up enough so that neither got wet as they walked on an abandoned sidewalk hand in hand, sharing small intimacies._ **

**_"I know. You'll do great babe. Just be careful okay? We know how they operate, they can be capable of anything."_ **

**_Another kiss, only between soft lips then a smirk as the smaller of the two smeared his fingers over his eyes just a bit and made marks down his cheeks to imitate inner anguish._ **

**_"You know me, I always am."_ **

///////////////

The next morning proved to be quite the ordeal for Uruha as he found himself suddenly in control and on high alert for some strange reason. He jerked upright in bed and sucked in a gasp, panting for breath rapidly. A nightmare?

Kouyou still slumbered quietly deep within the brain, so he had to figure that his own instincts had yanked him out of sleep. But what had done it?

Beside him his lover also snoozes away without a care in the world, a happy smile on his lips. Once his breathing evens out Uruha sighs and brushes back Yuu's bangs, his chest making it hard to breathe.

Well whatever had alarmed him had no effect on Yuu so... He had to to go out and check for danger. Giving Yuu a quick kiss on his cheek was enough to soothe him for now.

The living room and kitchen were deserted, but showed signs of someone having used and washed a bunch of dishes in the sink. Ruki probably made himself breakfast or something. Yuu would not mind. The couch was a little rustled but otherwise nothing seemed out of place. So then... why were his instincts yelling at him that something was off? Was he just being paranoid?

However as he turned to go back to bed a tingling feeling under his skin made him stop in his tracks. Did he just need to change again? He did delay his powers for a whole now. Maybe now was the time.

Uruha sighed heavily and started to go to the bathroom when something caught his eye at the last second. Through the crack of the door to their bedroom he saw something that made his skin literally crawl with horror. Something small and purple, almost black, and roughly the size of a small serpent or slug was slowly making its way across the bed covers towards... towards _Yuu_.

A horrified gasp is all he is able to utter before he threw himself into the room, grasping the thing in his iron like grip and feeling it's soft vulnerable body squish in his fingers. But this was only the physical package, as inside of it he could feel an eerily familiar and immensely powerful aura radiating deep in it's core. Not as powerful as his but enough to cause worry. 

Something was happening... This was something he recognized from out there, deep in the depths of space and not meant for this world. Not meant to be looked upon by mortal eyes...

Panicked, he looked at Yuu for any signs of harm done to him, and to his immediate relief saw that there was none. He was just in time... but barely. A smeared black stain was now all over the foot of the bed and at the base of Yuu's left thigh. Uruha scrunched up his nose in both disgust and worry. Disgust, because how would he clean this up now? Worry because... well obviously he had concerns. What was coming after them now? Was this what Kai warned him about back then? ANother of their own kind he said but... weren't those of his caliber usually bigger? Unless this one... decided to be small on purpose.

 _'Gotta fix this,'_ he laments, looking around the room as his grip on the small black creature squealed and struggled in his tight grip. _'Now what can I... oh!'_

Then he sees it. An empty and dust covered flower vase sitting on the vanity near the window. Quickly he grabs it and locks himself in the bathroom before stuffing the slug into the mouth of the vase and shoving the sink stopper right into the mouth to prevent it's escape. It squirmed and squealed in the vase, the sound akin to an irritating high pitched buzzing or like someone scraping their nails on a chalkboard. Once more his lips curl and he forcefully falls onto the edge of the bathtub, his grip on the glass neck almost to the point of shattering it. 

Now what was he going to do? If Yuu found this... thing here, his secret would be known and his cover blown. His eyes were tired but he glared at the thing in the vase, watching with a growing distaste in his mouth. How the hell did this thing get into the apartment anyway? And how...

The realization hits him like a ton of bricks, and the sinking feeling is almost too much to bear but he knew there were no other options. There was only one other person here last night, and in that allotted time there was no other way for something like this to have gotten inside. 

Part of him did not want to believe it, yet the other part was screaming that it was obvious. It's just that he would not want this on his smaller friend unless he asked. Distressed his grip grew limp and he frowned, hanging his head as the obvious was no longer undeniable. What would happen to him now? And what about Akira? 

_'Takanori... Did they get to you as well?'_

**"You would be correct in assuming such an accusation."**

A sudden voice, deep much like his own and in his own language, rumbled loudly around him like a shockwave. Startled, Uruha nearly drops the vase but manages to regain his grip before it can drop and shatter. Did this creature just... speak to him? No... Not speaking out loud. More like it spoke to him in his very brain. Much like he did with Kouyou... 

Once again giving his attention to the vase he realizes that the creature is staring back at him in a sort of curious way, it's gelatinous slug like body pressed against the glass in his direction. Frowning he held it to his face, squinting. 

"Who are you?" he demanded in their wispy, almost smooth like tongue, no longer having the patience to play around. "Why are you here and what do you want with me?"

The slug seems to listen intently to him, almost calculating. A few seconds pass before the answer comes as another deep but not as thunderous voice. The words were calm and collected, not at all worried.

**"Who I am is of no importance. You however... You are different than what they told me you would be like. Weak, soft, not all all intimidating."**

So this creature knew him. Not surprising, back then they were the most powerful of their kind and feared far and wide for their abilities. He could create life, and Kai could take it away. A coveted power he was sure, though in the hands of someone else he was sure that disaster would befall the entire outer universe. 

At that answer a disparaged sigh leaves his lips and he sets the vase against his knee, balancing it as he calculated the creature's power from it's aura. It pulsed with a faint dark matter, meaning he was beneath his own power. Further examination and sudden memories of other smaller creatures pestering them and being utter nuisances surfaced and his eyes narrow. 

A simple creature working for someone else? And also maybe easily swayed?

"So you're one of those... dark matter wyrms," he mutters to himself. "A creature so helpless on it's own that it has to either travel in packs or with a master as a pest, otherwise they are hapless against the will of the ever merciless stars. tell me, what has one so low on the scale come to this planet for if it is so beneath you, hm? And now you are trapped in such a pathetic form..."

Dark matter wyrms were known for being bloodsucking pests to other more... distinguished life forms. And this one was no different it seemed. Uruha was in for a long morning probably. 

The wyrm squirmed in it's confines, and it's next sentence sent chills down his spine. But they weren't of fear. No, far from it.

**"Ah but before I answer that question, I must ask. What is it that _you_ are doing here? I assumed you were out in the cosmos with your mate, the Destroyer of _Worlds_ , Eater of _Stars_. Not here on such a sad lowly planet filled with even simpler organisms. I honestly had thought far better of you, Oh _Star Maker_. But I guess that is why your mate is more important to our cause than you are."**

No, this feeling he was feeling was something he hadn't felt in a really really long time... 

 _Power_. Power over someone beneath him, power over whether one lived or died. Right here in his grasp. And he was _thrilled_.

Before Uruha could even realize what was happening the long and inky black tentacles that were so well hidden soon sprout from his shoulder blades with subtle yet satisfying squelching, their fully sentient bodies swaying about before coming towards the vase and from the ends came a myriad of sharp barbs. A manic grin splits his lips and he holds the vase up to his face, the wyrm now displaying signs of anxiety.

"I'm here because I wish to be," he answered back, now gripping the vase with more force, his fingers causing a sheen of clear black fluid to leak across the surface. "I am here, little wyrm, because my mate thought I could not handle being on my own without him for a long time so I am here to prove him wrong. This planet is but a mere sliver of what power I possess. And if you do not tell me why you are here or why you're bothering me and my lover then you have just wriggled your little tiny self into your own demise. Your life is easily snuffed out, just try me."

Now the wyrm was getting nervous, as his aura started trembling and the power in it wavered like a tree almost being yanked out of it's roots by a powerful hurricane. Uruha had almost forgotten how good it felt to assert dominance over others.

 **"L-look, Star Maker,"** the creature began, curling into a ball inside the vase. **"I am only here because I had no other choice! M-my master, he is just like you! Maybe you can talk out your differences, I know you have a history together!"**

Uruha had to pause at that sentence and think. He knew whoever was after Kai? But... But who could it be? His head was still fuzzy, even after all this time. He could not think of any others like him right now. 

Growling in frustration he threatened the creature by taking out the stopper and dripping the clear liquid inside and dangerously close to it's soft body. Now it was getting even more anxious, avoiding the black goo desperately. 

"Who is he?" Uruha growls, his patience wearing into a thin line. "Who is your master and what does he want with Kai? And why bother coming after us? ow many more of you are there?"

Finally the creature seems to break and the earlier power from his aura dissipates, leaving behind only a sad little pulse as fear overtook it's very core. 

**"Look! He... he is very powerful, perhaps even more so than you are. The Star Eater is important to us because... Well... My Master, he wants to... To colonize the entire Galaxy with your kind. And to do that he needs to kill stars, millions and even billions of them. This is what he wants to do, and only your mate can cause that kind of destruction. I was sent here because you have ties to him, and now with a human lover and two friends under your wing we needed leverage to make you hand him over to us! I swear that is all I know!"**

So this was the master plan. To create an entire galaxy of his kind..? Who knew what sort of horrors would befall any unfortunate planet that got in the way? Including... this planet. His pride and joy, his everything. Takanori, Akira... And Yuu. 

Again his memory failed him, as he could not recall any of his kind being able to make another without sheer luck.

"Who is he?" he asks again. "I swear if I found out you're lying I will kill you right now."

He stops dripping the liquid to give incentive, even pulling the droplets back up the sides of the glass. Once the slug is relaxed again it pressed it's body against the glass, it's next words quite slow and deliberate. And they make the hairs on Uruha's neck raise with terror and alarm.

**"Well... even I do tell you you have to kill me anyway. Very well. They call him the Far Seeing, the Angel's Bane, or... as he likes to be simply be known and addressed as. _The Origin."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably about 10 chapters left ԅ(´ڡ`ԅ)


	36. Relentless

_'The Master is already present, settled deep within the atmosphere, and losing his patience with your continued incompetence. And if your Mate cannot concede with our wishes then we have no choice but to forcefully yank him away and do it on our own. We will not be slaves to an endangered race any longer.'_

Things began to become... very clear for Uruha after that encounter. The name of the creature that was after his old mate sent him into a shocked near catatonic state and he could not move through the paralysis. Unfortunately after that the wyrm escaped through his fingers and wiggled out of the bedroom, disappearing forever.

That was the least of his worries though, with the essence of its corporeal form having soaked into his fingers he would easily be able to track it down. But right now...

What was he going to do? The week was up. It was already here, and Kai was in grave danger, as were Yuu and his friends. Now maybe he really did have no choice. This planet... Would need to be left behind.

That was the worst part. He already knew what he felt for his dear host and his lover. He adored them both, not only as their creator but as their protector. He loved Yuu. He loved Kouyou. So very much he did and now... If also leaving them behind meant they would be safe from harm... Then so be it.

Uruha was shaking, his fingers gripping the sink in a vice like grip as he stared at the water trailing and flowing into the sink. The black inky slime from his fingers washes away, the boneless limbs and black bony cage around his chest ache with pent up fatigue. He was tired. He could feel the age of the stars in his very mortal body. This was not normal...

Well. If he had to leave, then he knew he had no choice but to cement his mark up on this planet forever, so that he would not forget.

Yuu was his everything, and using this body to show that love he had was all he had. It was now or never, he knew that. All he needed was Kouyou's permission.

'Kouyou, wake up. We need to talk, seriously.'

There was a relrieve of silence, and then he felt the tell tale signs of Kouyou stirring deep within his brain. He was very tired, but immediately at attention. The sounds of the sink drowns out his voice as he spoke, so as not to alarm his still soundly sleeping lover in the other room.

'Uruha? What's the matter?'

There were many things wrong now. Kouyou did indeed deserve to know the truth. With a heaving breath he pressed his fingers to his eyes, weary and desperate for rest.

'You need to know. Everything that is going on with me and Kai, with me and this planet, and everything around it. I can no longer turn a blind eye to what is happening and now, neither should you.'

That most definitely captures the other's attention, and Kouyou is listening attentively.

'Please, Uruha... Tell me everything.'

///////////////

Kouyou was overwhelmed with emotions, and had trouble staying in a sane state of mind. There was now a maniacal and power hungry creature who was known only as the Origin, after his former mate and hell bent on getting him back and populating the entire universe with more of Uruha's kind. And without their interference in the first place, this planet would have still been safe.

Uruha felt the blame of this whole mess heavy on his shoulders. If he had never come here he would have never attracted his Mate here, and in turn the creature.

So it would only make sense to make the best of whatever time he had left here right?

"Sorry Kouyou," he muttered out loud. "I can't put off what I know I should have done a long time ago. I hope there are no strange or awkward feelings, even after all of this."

Uruha then smears his wet fingers across the mirror as he turns the faucet off, effectively ending the static noise of rushing water and dropping the room into a deathly silence. Inside his head however is the lingering feeling of doubt.

His host is silent for a few tense moments before there is a disembodied sigh.

'If... If it means you will be able to protect us then... I see no reason not to. But you have to promise me first. Please, dont get attached to Yuu anymore than you already have. If anything were to happen to him because of this whole mess...'

"Don't worry," he assures his host, almost lovingly as he pulled the haywire tentacles back inside of his body. "I won't let anything hurt him, or you for that matter."

Uruha then walked out, ignoring the thudding of his heart as drumbeats in his ears. Kouyou seemed more than satisfied with his answer and silently observed for only a few more brief seconds before disappearing back into his subconscious.

With his mind made up he knew there was no going back from this. Whatever happened between him and the beautiful raven that he could see from the doorway, it would not change a a single thing about how he felt for him and this wonderful Host.

Yuu was as beautiful and striking as he always was, even in a state of light sleep as he was now. That made him unconsciously smile to himself as he slinked onto the mattress after stripping himself of his clothes, his body akin to one of a predator as a deep gnawing hunger began to grow in the pit of his belly. His once normal thoughts began to grow increasingly affection starved and his skin burned for some sort of physical contact. All at the same time however he also felt an increasing sense of despair knowing that this may be the first and only time he got to do this.

But again, he had to at least wait until Yuu was aware of his surroundings before trying anything. So as Yuu slept he draped his body languidly over his lover's, knowing he was not nearly as heavy as one would believe him to be. His legs still kissed the soft sheets, but he had his torso and arms around Yuu like a cocoon. The raven did not seem bothered, but instead shifted from his side to his back and smacking his lips as he did.

Gods in Heaven, he was so beautiful. His fingers could not stop themselves as they trailed up and down along his chest, through the thin nightshirt he wore to feel the lovely lean muscles of his stomach, or across the gentle dip of his navel as they traveled back up. Those few movements were enough to finally disturb his sleep, as a gentle sigh escaped his lips and after a few brief moments those lovely eyes he loved so much came open. Slow and fluttering, like they were being restarted after an eternity of being closed. 

"Hey," Uruha cooed as gently as he could. "Good morning."

Yuu takes a few moments to catch up to his brain, And Uruha could see the gears turning in his head for a few seconds before there is a relieved and tired smile at him in return. 

"Mm, morning," Yuu groaned and stretched under his younger lover, sighing as a satisfying pop rippled through his spine. "Uh, why are you laying on me? And... Where are your clothes..?"

Uruha could see the confusion in his eyes, but also a sense of pride as Yuu trailed his eyes down the curve of his spine to the delicate shape and allure of his naked body. A flush spread across his cheeks and he swallowed hard. Yuu had always been weak to the sight of his flesh, of that he had absolutely no doubt.

Kouyou then sighed and nuzzled Yuu's neck, pouting and batting his eyelids.

"It got hot in here and I wanted to be more comfortable," he mumbled and began to eagerly kiss and nip at Yuu's throat. The raven laughed and brings his hands up to his hips, the sensations of his fingers pressing at and feeling up his thighs feeling like heaven.

"Okay but I-"

But he cuts him off, whining in a spoiled tone.

"That, and I kind of want to do it, like now."

Yuu freezes. Time literally seemed to stop as his eyes darkened from a light and sweet chocolate brown to a darker, almost black color. Uruha wiggled his hips, pressing himself against Yuu's leg. If this didnt get his attention then nothing would.

"You... You want to do what?" He asked numbly, unsure if he heard right. Oh but he did. Uruha knows he did, otherwise he would not be reacting like this.

"Oh Yuu you heard me," he chirped with a giggle. "I know its only been so long since we've been together, but sometimes I get these urges and can't stop myself from wanting to do it. So... Can we? Please?"

Yuu's grip on his hips grew tigher but not uncomfortably so. Instead it was more of a way to not let him go. Uruha once more starts to nip at his lover's neck, making small noises of affection and arousal as he did. The raven was by now wide awake and flushed red all the way to his ears. He could easily feel the outline of Uruha against his legs, getting more and more turned on.

It would definitely be different from those times before in the classroom or that first time in here when they would just get each other off. It would actually cement them together... Does this mean that Uruha really did want to stay with him?

"Kou... Do you really want this?" He asked and secretly reveled in the pleasure of soft lips claiming his skin with every kiss and soft brush of teeth.

"Yes," he instantly answered, his lips puffy and wet from his tongue. "Please?"

There was only a brief conflict in his eyes before Yuu was gently prying himself away from Kouyou, laughing like an idiot.

"All right baby I will let you do as you please," he promises. 'But at least let me shower first."

Excitement pulsed through Uruha at incredible levels and he eagerly sat up on his knees as Yuu left to go to the bathroom. This is it. They were really gonna do this weren't they? He grew even more pleased as Yuu stopped just at the foot of the bed to ruffle his hair and kiss his forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Even as Yuu disapppeared and the sound of the shower drowned out the silence, the beating of his heart would not stop. Neither did the anxiety of knowing that this would be his only taste before leaving this planet and his beautiful creations behind forever.

He just hoped with all his heart that this would he the best time he would ever have in his life. And he would do anything, _anything_ , to achieve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely be NSFW, so be warned!


	37. Amoré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR TBH. 37 chapters in and we're FINALLY getting to the good part ;) and this is also a really long one (4k is long for this story anyway lol)
> 
> (Comments+kudos are always appreciated! It's the only thing keeping the bunnies and me motivated!)

Everything that happened so far, everything in the past eight days he has been here, had been leading up to this point. This crucial point in time where he knew no matter what the outcome was if this night, it will affect his heart and mind in a way he could not even begin to fathom.

There was something he had been denying up until now, something that would destroy him if he knew it to be true. Maybe he already did, but this would only cement that dreaded feeling even further than normal.

Time seemed to slow the more he waited, and not long after he went in the shower Yuu was cursing in his usual way as something fell and Uruha had to laugh a little at that. What an idiot, as he always was... And knowing that this was their only time together made his heart... squeeze ever so painfully. 

Yes, he knew now what he had long ago wanted to deny for himself. Uruha loved Yuu, so very much he did. But he also knew one other thing, something that confused him greatly. He also loved Kouyou, loved him with everything he had. 

But deep down inside of himself he knew that these types of loves were different. For Yuu, he felt what Kouyou felt for him. Pure romantic and sensual attraction. the desire to be with him and kiss him and protect him to the ends of the earth and back. If he could he would be with him forever. 

However, for Kouyou he too wanted to protect him from all harm, but the love was not in a romantic way. More of a nurturing protective kind, much like a parent or guardian would feel to their child or someone similar. After all the hardships that Kouyou has gone through he deserved to be happy. He deserved to be with Yuu for as long as he wanted, and never have anything disrupt them for as long as they lived. 

So it was with that knowledge he knew he could never come back here again. At least, not until this whole mess resolved itself. The thought alone was bittersweet, but he knew it to be necessary if he wanted to nip it in the bud as soon as possible. 

Now the question of the century: would he be the one to love Yuu tonight, or vice versa? Either way would be fine with him, it was all up to Yuu.

Finally the sound of the shower turning off alerted him to Yuu being done and he quickly scooted up against the headboard, not wanting to miss a single moment. 

The raven came out of the bathroom shortly after, his hair damp and draped across his eyes as he tousled it with a towel. Otherwise no other clothing was on his body. And honestly? Uruha felt like he was being blessed by whatever human God was out there right now. Water dripped down his beautifully angled lips and to his throat, curving to his chest and then his belly, then finally to the slight happy trail leading even further down. 

A literal purr of excitement falls from his lips and Yuu pauses to throw the towel somewhere nearby, grinning like he knew a secret he wasn't meant to. 

"I hope that means you're excited," he laughed before kneeling on the edge of the bed, his eyes darkening with desire. Uruha laughed and eagerly reached for the adorable human, letting Yuu's legs straddle him on either side. His still damp skin was incredibly warm and smooth to the touch, and he absolutely loved that.

"You know that's exactly what that means," he answers before claiming Yuu in a deep heated kiss, letting their tongues mingle with the familiarity he had long since grown accustomed to. Water dripped down Yuu's face to fall onto his cheeks but he didn't mind one bit. This moment was far too perfect to let something so menial bother him.

But no one took control just yet, choosing instead to just savor the beautiful and heated kisses and soft touches. Uruha dragged his blunt fingertips across the backs of Yuu's thughs, shifting his hips upward to feel the other flush against him as intimately as possible. The raven hummed with pleasure, a heated sigh falling in between their breaths as breaks were few in between the lust.

Soon Yuu was half hard against his stomach, mewing like a tiny kitten as their bodies pressed together with each and every breath. It was clear from there that Uruha knew that he was just asking to be ravaged.

His completely docile side seemed to be eradicated and a hungry ravenous side he never knew existed came out in full force. His tongue grew rougher and chased Yuu's in a flurry of passion, reaching deep into every space to thoroughly explore his sweet tasting mouth. Soon after he trails his hands to grasp Yuu's ass, feeling the way the raven melted in his fingers. A hot blush crept up his cheeks to his ears and his eyes are glistening with moisture, his lips wet and panting with need.

Uruha was growing steadily aroused, groaning as their hips rubbed and pressed together repeatedly. Yuu's flesh was now hot like fire and damn him to hell and back if that didn't feel incredibly nice. Jolts of electricity shot through his entire body, making him feel a nostalgic pang in his chest. But the pleasure outweighed that sensation and he ignored it.

"I hope you're okay with being the bottom tonight," he purred as their kiss once more broke so he could grab Yuu by the hips. "I don't think I can control myself for very long knowing that this is how you react to being touched like this..."

And from the way their bodies melded together like this rendered Yuu helpless, he was in no position to argue. Instead he rolled his hops for friction, moaning as his now fully hard erection pressed to Uruha's own. Now he was definitely excited for this. Yuu's lips trailed in messy kisses from his lips to his cheek, then to his ear where those sinful words are whispered in his ear.

"Yes I'm fine with anything," comes the gentle but aroused whimper. "You can do whatever you want to me Kou..."

Okay. That had definitely done it.

Growling almost animalistically Uruha pushed the raven against the bed, pinning him down as he settled between his legs. Yuu let's out a gasp of surprise but is laughing breathlessly through his heavy breaths.

Their eyes connect in a fiery blaze of lust and Yuu has to suppress the overwhelming need to moan from the way those deep hazel eyes were devouring him.

"I'm gonna mess you up so much tonight babe," Uruha promised and gyrates his hips forward. "I'm not gonna let you get away from me."

Then he's once more claiming Yuu's mouth aggressively, easily dominating the kiss as his long delicate fingers easily find Yuu's heated erection, feeling the way his flesh twitched with each stroke or teasing motion. And stars above, the sweet moans that he was swallowing up were more than delicious.

"Kou," Yuu whimpered again, his mouth becoming puffy and kiss bruised. "Please... love me more."

Oh he definitely was. There was no way he was backing out from this now, not when Yuu was making this oh so much more enjoyable than usual.

His fingers then trailed from teasing Yuu's flesh to find his secret spot right underneath, eliciting sweet pleasured moans. Yuu had definitely taken very kindly to that, trying to rub himself against Uruha's fingers. Damn it... He had wanted to enjoy this thoroughly, to savor and soak up every second.

But this damn human was far too seductive not to want to just throw that caution to the wind and take him right fucking now. And Uruha was already at his limit, his own erection heavy against his own stomach as it brushed Yuu's in gentle rubs and caresses. He takes Yuu's thighs in his fingers, spreading him apart so that no inch of him save for his back was left unseen. Everything was as flushed and pink as the rest if him was, and that pleased him to no end. Pre had already started forming on Yuu's tip, beading precariously down the edge of his flesh. He was already close, that was very obvious right now.

"You have lube right?" He growled through their kisses. "Screw foreplay, I need you right now..."

The flustered raven nodded, in complete understanding. There was a time and place For everything and right now, foreplay was not on that list.

"Yeah... Under the bed I have some," he mutters, his fingers gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white. "Please hurry, I need you really really badly."

Uruha wastes no time in reaching underneath and finding a shoe box, his fingers immediately curling around the feel of a familiar plastic bottle. When pulling it up he is surprised to find a big purplelabel on it with flowers and strawberries. His eyebrow raised, but otherwise he paid no attention to that. Instead he grinned lecherously and once more puts the other's legs around his waist so he can feel everything.

Yuu is still whining and desperate to just get on with it already, and Uruha can feel his host body reacting to it in the form of tears, streaming freely down his cheeks. Yuu stops wriggling so much and looks at him in concern.

"Kou? Baby are you okay?" He asks and sits up to brush his fingers across the tears, smearing them all over. "Is this too much for you?"

Uruha smiles and kissed at his lover's fingers.

"No I just... I'm really happy," he laughs and chased those fingers to Yuu's palm where his lips are pressing more kisses. "We're finally doing this together... And it only took us near close to six years..."

Relieved that it was nothing Yuu toyed with those fill plush lips with his fingers before leaning in and kissing his lover on the cheek.

"Kou... Please... I need you. I can't believe we waited this long either, but we can worry about it later all right? Just get me ready, I can't take it anymore."

As he says this his fingers eagerly found Uruha's own hardened flesh, smiling impishly as he teased him. Uruha wipes his tears and grinned back, popping open the lid to the bottle and drizzling a fair amount onto his fingers before throwing it off somewhere.

"All right, since you're being so cute I wont make you wait any longer. Just be a good boy and lay down for me."

Yuu does as he asks, his back flush against the cool sheets and his legs as open as they could get. Without wasting time he leans forward so their bodies are touching close as they can before teasing his fingers over Yuu's sweet spot, watching him come apart at the seams.

It was quite the sight seeing him like this... Uruha could only imagine the looks on Yuu's fans faces if they knew he was like this. And with one slip of a finger into tight warm heat he was met with an excited but pained gasp. Unable to help himself he immediately presses deeper and feels his lover get tighter.

"Ahn..! N-not so fast Kou," the raven peeps with his spine arching off the bed. "Let me get used to it f-first..."

Uruha kisses away the slight pain tears at the corners of Yuu's eyes and nuzzles his neck.

"Sorry," he murmured and slowly began to twist his finger in a less hurried pace. "Just deal with a little bit okay? I'll give it to you soon, just relax and breathe."

Yuu's breaths are slow yet uneven as Uruha reached even deeper, reveling in his heat and tightness. All the while he used his free hand to pull on his hair for wet and vicious kisses. Finally he managed to fit in a second one and the pain that Yuu was feeling before finally subsided after a while as moans finally replaced the squeaks of discomfort. Soon he was a sobbing mess against the sheets, a trail of saliva chasing his lips as their kiss finally broke to allow oxygen. 

Somewhere inbetween taking in breaths Yuu suddenly keened high in his throat, suddenly breathless as a certain spot inside him was struck by firm but soft fingers.

"Oh G-God," the raven pants against the sheets, his head falling to the side. "You're reaching in m-me... So deep..! It feels... It feels so good Kou..."

Uruha grinned at him, his eyes showing nothing but deviance. Gripping his hair he pulled Yuu closer but didn't move to kiss him.

"Did that feel good? Then, I think you're almost ready."

Without warning he shoved in the third finger and spread them apart, making his lover gasp as tremors rocked his enture body. Yuu felt so good inside, the raven was even making an effort to push back against his fingers in a desperate display for friction and fullness.

With that he seemed more than fine and Uruha was growing impatient, so with one last press to that precious bundle of sweet nerves he removed them with a wet noise.

Yuu is only granted a few seconds of reprieve before gasping as he was being forcefully grabbed around his midsection and yanked up to straddle his taller lover with his arms around his neck. Uruha was the epitome of seduction as their lips once more meet in a violent torrent of lust and he gasps as Uruha's erection presses against his entrance.

"Mmh..! Oh f-fuck..."

He can only savor that lewd feeling for but moments as Uruha is grabbing him and spreading him apart before a whisper is pressed to his throat.

"Don't hold your breath."

With both their breaths heavy the raven felt something hot and large pressing into him, filling him to the very brim in a numbing and burning hot sensation. Unable to suddenly breathe his mouth falls open and his eyes roll back in ecstasy, feeling himself slip away further and further from this... Indescribable reality. A wordless gasp siezes his whole body and he arches as he is completely filled with his lover.

Uruha cannot begin to describe the feeling that he is now completely engulfed in. Yuu was tight and burning hot, exactly how he imagined him to be. He groaned and buried his face in Yuu's neck, releasing his held breath as a rapid succession of sighs and kisses.

"Oh Yuu you feel so fucking good," he growls and shifts his fingers even further down to caress the wet and sensitive sweet spot where he entered into his lover. "You're squeezing me so hard... Breathe for me babe. Are you okay?"

Was he okay?

"Yes I'm f-fine.... Kouyou.... I can't.... I can't take it.... Please, move... I want you to move..."

Oh gods he really did feel like he was going to melt...

Without answering Uruha starts to move his hips at an incredible angle, reveling in the sweet moans coming from the raven. He teased him at first, smothering his throat and neck in open mouthed kisses and feeling the rumbles of every moan through his pale but flushed skin as he entered deeper with every thrust. Soon he could not handle the slow steadiness and increased his vigor, now eliciting gasps and cries as he pushed even deeper, burying himself to the hilt.

In his effort to get closer he pushed Yuu down and pins him to the mattress, throwing his legs across his shoulders before once more resuming his vicious thrusting, all while hearing the moans and cries as a sweet symphony in his ears. Fingernails clawed at his shoulder and held on for dear life.

"Yuu.... Yuu... Never leave me please," he whined and bites at the raven's lips as gently as he could. "I love you... I love you I love you... So so much..."

"Kouyou," Yuu cries, tears streaming down red cheeks as he was pounded into the mattress biting at his back and spine. "Oh god... Yes... More please... Oh... Oh FUCK..!"

His back once more became a graceful arch as that sweet spot inside him was struck, causing stars to explode behind his eyelids. Over and over Kouyou hit that spot, not once letting up and desperately kissing his lover.

"Mm does that feel good baby?" He cooed quietly,  
feeling Yuu squeezing down on him with each press to his nerves. "Does it feel good when I hit that spot inside of you?"

His hips now felt like he was being sucked into a black hole, Yuu would just not let go of him.

"Yes! Oh FUCK yes... It feels so good... More Kouyou! Give it to me please! Ahh, ahh..! Oh god..."

His voice began to raise new pitches as his toes curled against the sheets. The electric shocks of immense pleasure pulled them into the deep and intense black holes of desperation.

"Fuck... Oh Yuu you're so sexy right now... It feels fucking amazing Yuu... You feel amazing..."

Soon uruha began to feel a tingling burning in his stomach, bubbling to the surface as he buried himself deep and wrangled out even more moans from the hapless beauty underneath him.

God, he really looked so beautiful and helpless to the pleasure they this being the only time he could experience this seemed all the more heart wrenching. He was already addicted to this. Addicted to feeling Yuu's beautiful body enclosing him in warmth, hearing such debauched yet sweet sounds that he was the cause of...

Knowing he would never ever get another taste of this was enough to make him slow down, but keep up the intensity. He had to make this last...

"I'm... I'm coming Kou," comes a panting whisper and more cries. "I'm gonna..!"

Desperately Yuu begins to stroke himself to Uruhas thrusts, his throat sore from all the cries and moans. Wet sounds coupled with his breathless panting made it all the more sexier in Uruha's eyes.

"Come on Yuu," he purred, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his thighs. "You can come for me. Come on Yuu."

That familiar bubbling of heat was now coming closer and closer. His rhythm was getting more and more erratic, any sort of patterns being replaced entirely by desperation. Furiously Yuu stroked himself over and over, his voice raising higher and higher until it peaked in another sucked in gasp of air.

"Ahh! Hnghh..!"

Then a drawn out cry falls from Yuu's lips as he came all over his fingers and stomach, eyes crossing and mouth falling into a rounded shape as he moaned listlessly. Everything about him is beautiful.

Uruha can't help but to slow his thrusts to be more gentle, enjoying the feeling of Yuu clamping even tighter onto him, running his fingers through the puddle of white against Yuu's pale belly.

Then his orgasm came close again and he knew he had but seconds left.

"You're so beautiful Yuu," he laughed quietly. "Where do you want me to come? Inside you or on you? I won't know unless you tell me."

The raven is only barely recovered from his orgasm as he is still being entered into, his eyes blurry with tears and pained pleasure. His mouth was wet with stray droplets of saliva, painting his throat in a clear sheen. His words came out rough and hoarse, but definitely satisfied.

"Ngh... On my stomach... Then... After this... You can come... Inside me."

Well.... If Yuu knew....

"I understand," Uruha says in a gentle murmur and leans forward, kissing his lips and in turn getting his own all wet. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now."

Then he once more picked up his speed, thrusting furiously into that tight heat. Yuu lay there, moaning helplessly through his aftershocks.

Soon Uruha could no longer take it and gave one more driven thrust against Yuu's spot before pulling himself out of Yuu's stretched entrance and furiously stroked himself, feeling himself finally fall over the edge and with a heavy moan he finally explodes.

"Ahh fuck..."

Thick ribbons of white come paint all over Yuu, on his stomach and even across his chest. Once the last drops fall onto his fingers uruha groans one more, sighing deeply as his body shudders through the wave of pleasure following the orgasm.

Yuu was... Quite the sight... Panting, covered in his and Uruha's come as his legs were far apart for it to drip into various crevices of his body and onto the bed.

"Oh God... That was amazing Yuu. I love you... So much..."

His arms finally give out and he falls onto the bed, laying directly onto Yuu's left side. None of them speak, fearful of ruining such precious few seconds after such an emotional roller coaster.

Uruha can already tell that waiting this long was definitely worth every second.

The sheets were now becoming stained with dark spots, and Yuu was probably not gonna want to clean that up later...

An eternity passes before Yuu finally snaps out of his stupor and sighs, the cloudy film that seemed to be there over his eyes before was finally gone. Everything was clearer now, more coherent after that mind blowing existence.

Luckily there is a box of tissues on the night stand next to Yuu, so he takes his time cleaning them both up before once more laying down, now not worried about getting come all over himself. Also Yuu was still covered in his own saliva. That was also easily remedied.

He could save that kinky stuff for later.

'Even though I know I wont be here to witness it...'

"Oh wow," Yuu mumbles in a soft giggle, smiling like a total dork in love. "That was... Probably the most intense sex I have ever had in my life... You're amazing Kouyou. Though I'm probably going to have a hard time walking when we go to school tomorrow..."

He turns over on his side and lets Kouyou's arm fall over his stomach and reaches his arms around his lover, now satisfied with their position. This was familiar, it was how they had been sleeping every night for the last few days.

"You're so cute Yuu," Uruha chuckled and eagerly presses his face into Yuu's chest. "Mmm but yeah... That was awesome... You are amazing."

Awesome was a word that could not even begin to describe what this experience was like. Heart breaking, sensual, mind blowing, pure ecstasy. All were words that fell completely flat when compared to the aftermath.

Yuu giggles and then yawns, his red eyes finally giving away his exhaustion. Uruha did not blame him even a little bit. Sex so intense and so early after waking up would do that to you.

"Oh god okay, I am fucking exhausted," he complained and nestled his chin atop Uruha's head. "Mmm but I want to do it more..."

Guilt and sadness once more well up in his chest and he has to resist the urge to let loose a flood of tears.

"Oh baby," Uruha laughs, feeling his heart break even more. "You have no. Clue. We have all day, and you can do whatever you would like once you wake up."

He himself was not tired, so more than likely he would be up for a while. But he knew. Once this was over... He had no choice but to leave this behind. Would he ever have the courage to tell Yuu the truth? He had no idea... But he just hoped that whatever memories they had here, it would be enough to last him until the end of time.

"Okay... Will you be here when I wake up?"

'Yes,' he so badly wanted to say. But this has drawn itsslf out longer than necessary already. With a gentle loving smile he leans up for a kiss, high on cloud nine and in the deepest pits of hell at the same time.

Once Yuu fell asleep, that would be the end of everything. Of this space, of this love he felt. Of this planet. Everything. And he was so scared of what the next few hours would bring.

"I might run to my apartment real quick for more clothes. I don't want to go home for a while just yet."

Yuu seems satisfied with that and closes his eyes, a sigh of sheer happiness falling from his lips.

"Mmm okay. I just... Want you to know one thing."

Uruha smiles, lazily running his fingers across a perfectly smooth and pink tinted tummy to hide his anxiety.

"And what might that be, hm?"

Then before he can reiterate with a joke the top his head is kissed ever so sweetly, and what he hears stabs the guilt even deeper in his stomach.

"I love you Shima. Forever and always..."

Then he can't stop the tears, and if a breaking heart could kill he would already be in rigor mortis. But it was also the closure he knew he had oh so desperately needed.

That was all he wanted to hear. Now he could finally leave without regrets.

"I... Love you too."


	38. Acceptance

Yuu woke up as soon as he was heading out of the door, and it made leaving all that much more harder. The raven was insistent on good bye kisses before he was left alone, and so badly Uruha wanted to just.... throw away that earlier self given limit and be this way with them forever. But he knew that.... was not possible anymore.

Yuu would not be safe with him around any longer, and neither would Kouyou, or Takanori, Akira, or the billions of other people on this beloved planet. He was now a liability to everyone.

However, leaving Yuu's arms from the warmth of the bed to get up and leave was a little harder than Uruha had originally thought. He was caught at the door by Yuu, who was wearing only his sweatpants from before and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Mm are you going now..?" he asked and went in for a hug, his arms secure around Uruha's waist. "You can't stay with me just a little bit longer?"

Once again, the cracking sound of his heart only served to make him hurt even more. 

"I'm okay baby," he cooed and cupped Yuu's chin in his hands, smiling with a rock in his throat and kissing those sweet wonderful lips one last time. "I love you, now go get some rest. You need it for when I come back."

But that was only a hollow promise. Only Kouyou would be coming back here tonight, not he himself. He deserved someone human, not someone who can kill him just by squeezing tight enough or letting slip his true form.  His beautiful Yuu deserved better. 

That someone was Kouyou, and he could not be happier about knowing that this information was exactly how his broken heart would heal.

"Okay... I love you, don't be gone for too long."

With a last smile and kiss Yuu made his way back to bed, his lover's sad sullen eyes watching every slow tired step he took. Then he left, leaving behind his heart in the process. 

Uruha already knew there was no other way to do this. This... Origin creature had no right to be here at all. It wasn't Kai's fault, but at the same time it was. However Uruha could no longer find it in himself to be angry with him. Just... sad, and incredibly worried.

The destruction of planets was no longer anything new to him, but he had not seen anything like it in millions of years. Plus, this was a planet of his own making, so it would more than likely be incredibly traumatic. Stopping the Origin was his first and foremost goal right now. And finding Kai of course, he had to know if his former mate was safe. Even if they weren't on the best of terms right now...

The subway was but blocks from Yuu's apartment, and he pulls up his jacket further to protect himself from the early morning chill as he set along the sparsely populated streets. It was here that he began to notice the world around him for the first time.

Some kids were just heading to school, men and women of all types were now heading to work or other places. As he walked by each one he could hear their seemingly meaningless yet personal thoughts as soft whispers in the breeze.

A young teenager, heading towards her high school with a smile and excitement.

' _I_ _can't_ _wait_ _til_ _tonight,_ _it's_ _gonna be so much fun!'_

A young man with a suit and briefcase, less as enthusiastic as the girl.

 _'Ugh_ _I_ _hate early_ _morning_ _shifts...'_

All these people... they all had their own lives to live, to find happiness through any storm that challenged their structure as actual people.

There was a duty to these people that he knew he had to uphold. To keep them safe from all harm, isn't that what they expected of their Gods anyway? 

Then a thought occurred to him during the walk to the Subway. What would any of these people think knowing they were walking past a literal God in disguise? And not only a God, but the one that was responsible for their existence? 

Their minds would literally be blown. Like, the knowledge of such things would literally warp their minds. Of course he did not doubt that since Uruha knew he would be okay, for the moment anyway. But again, his true form would be too powerful, too great and Godly for his brain to handle. 

He was ready, ready to be free. Ready to finally let his true powers come out and not be restrained to a prison made of flesh. Uruha knew he could have done this weeks ago, as his incubation could have only been hours long. 

But love makes you do... funny things. Kouyou's body was wonderful, warm and safe feeling. It gave him all the things he needed to understand his planet and it's children. To understand what it meant to be alive and live for everything you have and anything you could possibly want. 

And Kouyou's safety, along with Yuu's and every other human he knew. 

So it was obvious that shedding this host body was his best bet, and keeping himself looking human was equally as important. He needed to keep Kouyou's face of course, at least long enough to sort out this mess. 

Kai was an idiot for doing what he did. But they both had to fix what he had brought upon them here. After he gets home he needed to contact him right away so they could make some kind of plan on what to do next, and... How to free Takanori and Akira from the Origin's grasp. 

That was another thing that bothered him. How in the Nine Hells did Akira and Takanori get captured..? Was it simply coincidence, or were they picked because the Dark Matter wyrms were told who they were and abducted them? Either way, this was not over yet. 

Uruha pushed his thoughts away for the sake of his sanity and boards the train with the pass in Kouyou's wallet, picking a spot on the sort of crowded train away from other people and letting his body unwind from it's tension. 

After a while Kouyou came back to the front of his brain, the tone of his thoughts worried.

_**'Are you really going to do this?'** _

_'Yes. It is for yours and Yuu's safety. And it is my duty as your creator and protector to at least do this much.'_

Kouyou was silent for a few seconds, but he speaks again not long after that, now even sadder. 

**_'What am I going to do then..? Once you're gone?'_ **

Uruha sighed, exhausted. 

_'Just be the best that you can be for Yuu. It is the only way I know that my leaving will not be for nothing. I need to know that you will make him happy, and become happy yourself in return.'_

Being a God was difficult. But being in Love was even harder.

_**'Uhm... I g-guess I can try... For you.'** _


	39. Drown

Kouyou's apartment was cold and dark as he stepped across the threshold, and a part of him felt like... It didn't feel like he even really lived here. Just kept his belongings here for the last eight days or so. Yuu's place was the only place he felt a sense of security. Not... Here, in this now very empty feeling nest.

 _'It feels weird_ ,' Kouyou then mumbled so very quietly. ' _Being here after only a few days feels like a lifetime has passed.'_

"I agree with you there," Uruha says out loud, knowing there were no ears to listen in on the conversation. "We've become so accustomed to being with Yuu that it doesn't feel like home anymore. You know I've been thinking about something lately."

He goes to the bedroom and started picking out clothes for Kouyou to wear once he was done here, so he would look normal and not at all suspicious.

' _What's that?'_ His host wonders.

"When do you have to renew your lease on this place?"

Kouyou could already tell shere this was headed and he stilled in surprise.

' _Um... In a few days actually. Why?'_

Satisfied Uruha stripped from his clothes and went into the shower, now fully intending to get this over and done with.

'Dont renew it, move in with Yuu so you will always be together. I know it seems fast considering the infancy of this relationship, but you've known each other for years. Plus, I'm more than sure he will be more than delighted to agree to it. Wouldn't you think? He adores you, its obvious in the way he looks at and speaks to you. You're everything to him."

The shower was just as dark as everywhere else, and he didn't even bother turning on the light and instead turns on the warm spray and settled under it, letting the warmth cover him in its foggy shroud.

Kouyou hesitated, seemingly unsure of what to do or say. So instead he diverts the topic in an entirely new direction.

' _What are you planning on doing now? Do you need my body to continue looking for this... Origin creature?'_

Uruha knew he had questions, and he knew there was a time and place for everything. But right now was not one of those times.

"Just promise me that whatever I am about to do next, you will be in complete understanding of what I need to do. This is for all our sakes, mostly for you and Yuu as you're both more important to me than anything."

What he wasn't expecting was to recieve and unsure chuckle in response.

' _More than your previous mate even?'_

So Kouyou was more than aware of their current situation. He was far more clever than Uruha gave him credit for.

"Yes. Though maybe once I know you two are safe then things can go back to normal between us. But he has to work hard in order to gain my trust again. Millions of years tend to make the heart grow colder, not fonder."

He was really picking up on this human lingo wasn't he?

 _'I see... So what now_?' Kouyou wonders. ' _Where are you going once you are ready to leave?'_

Uruha was now certain he was already here longer than necessary, and he would need to leave sooner rather than later. Here was a good place. Here where Kouyou could be cleaned of any filth left over and he coyld finally be free once again. Just as he should always be.

"I'm already ready to leave," he answers solemnly and wrings his hair out through the water to get himself thoroughly clean. "The question here is if you are ready for what I need to do. It will be very intense, more intense than any time before this when I had to let out my powers. I have to know if you're ready."

Kouyou hesitated, his apprehension creating bubbles in the wall Uruha had long since began to build around his heart.

' _Will it hurt?'_

Such innocence, such fear in one sentence. It was so endearing that Uruha couldn't help but to laugh softly, his voice a mirror of his inner torment. Slowly he dragged a finger along his chest, feeling each ripple of muscle or protrusion of bone beneath his touch.

Humans were so beautiful.

"Do not sorry, it will not be anything like what you see in the scary movies. It might be a little scary at first, but trust me when I say that you will feel no pain. Only the pleasure of finally being free. So, are you ready?"

Regardless he would do it anyway, he just wanted to know if Kouyou was mentally prepared.

There is silence at first, and then his host is sighing softly, a tell tale noise that he knew was of utter defeat. The pain did not lessen after that.

 _'...Yes. I will miss you though,_ ' he admits. ' _You've helped me to learn what... Being accepted feels like. But before anything happens I want to ask you a question.'_

They always wanted to ask questions. That was how the world worked. But he didnt mind, not really.

"Anything, dearest. Anything that will make this less painful for you."

Kouyou let out a sad sigh and his voice was soft and quiet.

_'What... Was it like? When you joined with Yuu, how did it feel? How did you feel?'_

Was that all? Well, Uruha could write a book of he really wanted to. But it was like he said before, everything had a time and a place. Maybe he could tell him some other time when the situation felt more... Appropriate. Right now, thinking back on it would only made his heart ache. Ache for something he knew he could no longer have.

"I'll see you soon dearest," he murmured and turns the water colder, tears now streaming down his face.. "Tell Yuu you love him to the stars and back, and that you would do anything for him. Humans only live for so long after all."

' _What-_?'

Uruha gave him no more time to respond as he disappeared back into his mind just a black liquid began to seep from the pink corners of his mouth as a tingling spread through his body. Kouyou's cries of surprise soon became but a choking cry as he was put back in control forcefully as his body sprouted the black exoskeleton as usual, and the now familiar tentacles formed bruises against his shoulder blades.

Sparks of electricity go through his entire body, penetrating to the deepest reaches of his core to wring a moan from his throat. Liquid soon began to seep from his eyes, and they opened to show their blackness as before. Water from the shower head washed it down like a black hole.

For hours it seemed to go on like this, him in a helpless heap as liquid purged itself from his body and shocks of intense electricity jolted through him mercilessly.

Kouyou feels his legs buckle as he falls to the floor of the tub, writhing around as the liquid is now pouring out of him in waves. It was like being pleasured and tortured all at once, and with his lips wide open he didn't realize that he was aroused until an unexpected and intense ripple of pleasure hit him like a collision.

Desperatr he wraps hisfingers around his heated length, panting through wrt breaths as he rhythmically worked himself to a hasty completion, a drawn out cry leaving his lips as his eyes cross, still streaming black tears.

"Hngghhnn..!"

His thighs quivered as thick streams of white painted his tub white and soon disappeared down the drain. He soon retches the last of the liquid from his stomach, now dry heaving a few times before it finally stops.

Breathless he collapsed, his body hot in contrast to the now cold water. But gods did it feel good compared to the earlier violent emptying of his stomach. The ringing died away, and he could only feel the chill of the water cascading over his exhausted limbs.

"Nhhh... Oh Stars," he groaned and used the last of his strength to turn the water warm as the quivering finally began to lessen. He lay there, unsure of how long he had been laying in the warmth. Finally the water turns but lukewarm and he forced himself to his knees to turn it off.

What... The hell just happened..? Was this what Uruha went through all the time? And why was he sprouting the limbs himself?

"Uru... Uruha?" He called weakly and rests his head against the tub as a wave of nausea makes him feel sick. "I... I dont understand..."

Still feeling the shocks from his forced orgasm he hauled his body out of the tub and on his knees to the bedroom. His eyes are heavy, threatening to close at any second. But inside his heart, all he can feel... Is sadness.

However before he can know anything about what's happening his body forces him to collapse to the carpeted floor. The limbs pull back into his body, tentacles and all, then all is still. Bruises are apparent all over his body, but they are small. Small and a sign of no real struggle.

But not before a single black tendril like cloud of white smoke wisps from his mouth and into the room, hovering around his body. Then it forms into a solid form, a body.

A body just like... Just like his beautiful host here. A body that only briefly is as bare as the day he was created. Quickly he dresses himself in pants and a leather jacket, ready to leave his whole world behind.

No words are spoken, instead the new form waits until Kouyou is safely in the bed and dressed appropriately before placing a hand to his forehead, a smile upon his doppelganger lips as streaks of liquid salt run down his cheeks. The sound of cracking in his chest able to be heard for miles. Finally he speaks.

"I love you so much, my dearest Kouyou," he murmurs so very fondly in a mirrored voice of his now former host. "Thank you for allowing me to be with you for so long. You have shown me what it really means to be human, as did our beloved Yuu. And I would do anything for you. Whatever it takes... I will make sure you never suffer again. And I do sincerely hope... That I can see you again. Someday."

Then with the gentleness found only between the sweetest and dearest of lovers, a kiss is placed upon those lips and, like a candle being snuffed out, he disappears.

 


	40. Depravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy and I've fallen into another relapse. But I got this done. And sorry its so short. The next one will be longer I promise!

 

** Come to this location. It's an emergency. Please, hurry **

There was an uncertainty lingering in the damp musky air deep in an overgrown forest. The ancient stones of a building long since abandoned lay neglected and covered in years of dust and cobwebs, colored glass panes once beautiful and elegant lay in pieces on an ancient cobbled floor.

The large double doors were locked and the bell tower above it sat silent. Rows and rows of old wooden pews sat creaking and old under layers if dust, undisturbed after Lord knows how many years of neglect.

Four figures made their own presence known deep in the shadows of the innermost sanctum far away from the door as a late morning sun struggled to break through a hazy fog of dust.

One of them, the leader obviously from the clear and over exaggerated presence, sat in a self made throne of wrought iron and plush velveteen red pillows on a dais of marble that sat only but feet from the front row of pews.

This body was different, having been changed into one they deemed more worthy of it's possession. This one was younger, and of a completely different spectrum than the previous host. A plush frilled dress the color of clouds sat on a small and thin body. Long brunette hair streamed down shoulders of that of a child, and framed a round adolescent face.

Despite the clearly childish appearance, the soft eyes once gleaming with curiosity were now masked in black and a deadly impatience. An embellished crow mask, black and gold with many feathers, sat perched over her face.

Thr next two in power sat in the front row, each draped entirely in black clothing. There was not even an inch if space between their closely pressed bodies, indicating their rather obvious emotional and physical connection.

The smaller one wore a deep black coat with black trimmings on the sleeves and hem, his jet black hair piled on the top of his head in a strangely elegant ponytail. His skin was unnaturally pale, almost translucent under the black tattoo like lines running down his slender throat. Plush lips fuller than a ripened peach were turned down in a black colored scowl.

His partner sat just as stoically, his shortened spiky blonde hair going in a curve over his eyes as a black mask covered his nose and face. A leather jacket hides his muscular frame, covering an equally as pale body.

Both had deep piercing black eyes with little to no emotion.

The fourth stood by himself next to the throne, his once confident stature now nervous and glancing at the overturned candles and broken down altar behind the throne with his all black eyes masked by uncertainty.

Faintly the cloak like wings fluttered behind him and all around his body, giving him an aura of etherealness matched only by those around him. His lavender speckled skin glimmered under his hood in the faint sunlight, showing off his powers in full. But even that wasn't enough to settle the uneasiness in his heart.

This was not good. This was supposed to be a compromise, a clear cut end to his exile and time away from home. But thanks to His selfish ways his plans were ruined and now he was in the utmost danger. Love really did ruin a lot of things didn't it?

"You said he'd be here," a sudden light yet disapproving voice said loudly, making him flinch. "It has been nearly an hour, and I am not a very patient being, Star Eater."

Kai knew that better than anyone. He sighed and reached for the cell phone in his pocket but only curls his fingers around its small frame.

"He will be," he answers and stares at the wide double doors. "I know him. He won't just leave this alone. He will come."

The being upon the throne makes a haughty sounding noise in her chest, the sound indicative of her displeasure.

"We will see. For your sake he had better come soon."

Kai nodded, biting down on his lip hard enough that a normal human would bleed. The two figures in the pews did not respond verbally. But like trained dogs their eerie eyes fell onto Kai, making him shiver.

Unable to stand such piercing stares he turns from them and stares at thr back door leading to the confession booth, pulling his hood up to hide his face and his discomfort.

'Please Uruha. Please come soon.'

///////////////

The instant the message came through he was on an immediate mission to find his former lover. It was after nearly an hour of trying to call back that he figured out where he was being led. The coordinates led to an old abandoned chapel deep in the forests beyond the Tokyo outskirts. It had been there since the early nineteen hundreds at least, at least according to the information on his phone. (Well it was really Kouyou's phone but he needed it.)

The gas tank was filled then he was gone without a trace. Kai wouldn't pick up so he could only assume that his phone was turned off. Could it be he was only given a single chance to contact him?

His teeth ground together tightly in anxiety, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

That damn idiot... how could he have gotten them into such a mess? He should have taken his time getting here, then he would not have gotten the unwanted attention of the Origin.

"Tch, damn it Kai," he growled and sped past tree after tree. "I've been driving for over a whole two hours. Whats so special about this place anyway?"

For some reason this place he was going seemed familiar but... He couldn't quite place the reason why. But these trees seemed to be getting... Closer together, and the road he was driving on was becoming less and less taken care of. Pieces of pavement were broken up and pieces of old branches littered the sides of the trees.

Then the signs started to become more and more frequent, making his impromptu road trip now horrifyingly obvious. His eyes scrunched up uncomfortably with every sign, every small hint of where he was heading. The words fell from his lips before he could even stop them.

"Think about your... Family? Its never too late to get help? What the..?"

That confusion was soon replaced by a horrified realization as a huge metal sign was on the side of the road, clearly where he wad meant to be. There was a gravel road that broke off from the highway, littered with even more similar signs and spray painted warnings.

It was obvious now. Kai brought him here for a reason. And that reason was now clear, painfully so.

"This way to... The Aokigahara forest," he mumbles with a breathless disbelief, his eyes falling closed and his head falling against the leather head rest. "The suicide forest. Of course Kai... You so fucking owe me for this."

Then with a more cautious approach he leaves the car and stares at the imposing wall of cursed trees before him, taking a deep breath before stepping into the dark depths that literally seemed to swallow him whole.

'I'm coming Kai, and when I find you I will literally strangle you.'


	41. Blemish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT. 
> 
> Next one will be up soon enough!

The morning air of Tokyo in late summer was always so hot and humid, making people feel like a layer or film of sweat would start to collect on theit bodies for no reason at all.

This feeling was how Kouyou finally awoke, around almost an hour after falling unconscious, completely disoriented from his surroundings. He shot up in a panic, breathing rapidly and feeling sweat bead down his forehead.

At first his brain could not register where he was for a few seconds. But then once he was no longer able to call upon his.... His now former head mate he felt it hit him like a ton of bricks.

An emptiness he couldn't even imagine settles into his stomach, forcing him to lay back down on the cold pillow. Nausea forced its way into his throat and it took all he had not to empty what little was inside of it.

What would he do now..? Uruha kept him tied to reality. Kept him out of his usual self destructive routine. He... Kept him and Yuu glued tightly together.

Now there was only the silence. A cold, deafening, suffocating silence. What would become of him now...

Uruha's influence would still be felt long after today probably. He just hoped the him now would not be too affected. Even though it was only a week and a half since Uruha had come here, theirbond was something he has never been a part of before. Able to share a body, able to share the same thoughts and feelings...

Who was he now? Just Kouyou. Just a human who was on hid own. But... Now he could have a reason to make Yuu his own entirely once this is all over.

Speaking of which the raven was probably wondering where he was. Uruha left him here and it had been about an hour almost.

Even without his former headmate to help him, he needed to get home soon. And... Well. After a morning like that he was certain that Aoi would be a bit disoriented once he woke from any nap he might take.

All he had to do was... Was make sure that he got there with his sanity intact. Even with Uruha not being here, he could get there on his own.

His body felt heavy as he tore himself from the bed, his limbs feeling like they wanted to fall off of his body. Maybe it was just the after effects of Uruha leaving him behind... He hoped so anyway.

It wasn't long before he was under the warm spray if his shower, watching as black liquid swirled down the drain from his hair and the shower curtain. However warm the water was though, he still felt empty. Just how dependent on Uruha had he become?

"Apparently too much for my own good," he sighed to himself. "Poor Aoi... You will just have to deal with shy timid Kouyou from now on."

With a last heavy breath he forced himself to leave the shower and brush his teeth before getting dressed in a tank top and jeans before locking up his apartment. Though like he and his... Previous head mate stated before all of this, it didn't really feel like home anymore. If Yuu wasn't there, then it just felt like the place that he had all his stuff at.

Yuu was at home. His real home. Maybe Uruha was right in his suggestion for them to finally take this last step in their two years too late relationship.

All he had to do. Was make that one final push.

With a deep breath he leaves the building behind. Only this time without his car, as the now long gone God once settled in his brain seemed to need it more than he did.

Oh well. The Subway would suffice for the time being. He was used to it. The urge to see his lover was far more important to him than that car.

The humid air even managed to somehow seep into the underground depths if the subway station, clinging to his fingers and exposed skin on the back of his neck making him feel like he had on a second skin. How utterly revolting.

At least Yuu had air conditioning at home. That was one more small thing he had to look forward to. That and hopefully, Yuu would be willing to nap with him through the whole morning. Such physical activity so early in the morning would surely warrant such a tedious request right? It would also help to heal the heavy loss settling in his chest. It would definitely take a while.

He never thought he would ever think of missing an alien God being inside of and inhabiting his body but... Stranger things have definitely happened as of late. What was one more little thing?

///////////////

Dust particles, disturbed from their once months long standstill, floated wistfully through the air, becoming briefly visible in the now bright but still muted light of late morning. The broken windows allowed more light through them than normal, allowing rays of glorious day to shine upon an old decrepit house of worship.

The temporary lord of said place was sighing impatiently in her throne, looking upon her larger but weaker underling wth an unamused stare and a felicate tapping of her fingers to the wooden armrests of her pedestal.

"You wanted to see me, my Lady?" Kai asked his superior, having been summoned from the wild marigold and poppy garden just outside the main entrance. Now having to call this... False child by such an honorary title sent shivers down his spine.

"I grow impatient, Star Eater. I have decided that he needs to prove himself if he wants to gain my favor."

Kai can feel a horrible sense of anxiety prickling at the back of his neck. Dread chased away the once uncertain uneasiness and formed a lump in his throat. He had been called from the gardens for this? A threat meant to further her own gain?

"What... Do you mean, my Lady?" he asked nervously. "I thought you said-"

"I know very well of what I said," she snapped suddenly, her eyes framed in red and black glaring but only for a few brief moments. But with a deep breath and her eyes closing she calmed herself before continuing to speak in a low tone. "I just think... That if your mate wants to really gain such favor with me he must show his determination in getting to you. A test of will if you think of it. If he can get past a few more of my wyrms, whose lives are very expendable I assure you, then maybe. I will reconsider tearing this place apart piece by piece."

So that's was what she wanted... Always a sucker for her theatrics and wanting to entertain herself. Kai swallowed and looked behind himself, seeing the two that were there before nowhere to be seen. That was odd.

"Where are his friends?" He asked then. "You said they would be safe from harm. They're the only reason I am not outwardly defying you right now."

The child grinned, once more tapping her fingers to her throne, this time with amusement and anticipation.

"No worries, Star Eater I think they will be just fine. I have no more need for the humans, my wyrms have incubated in their bodies long enough to make their own. They will wake up in their own beds before long, and my wyrms will have served their purpose."

"So what kind if test are you proposing?" He asked, turning his scrutinizing gaze to the child once more. She grinned wider, showing off sharp teeth and her eyes glowed bright pink.

"Oh, I think he might actually enjoy it. After all, he hasn't fought anyone in millennia, think of this as a way to test if he has gone rusty or not. It what you say is true, and he is indeed more powerful than I think, than it should be no problem. My other wyrms are already in place."

A test of strength... He hoped to the stars that it would be enough. But he knew Uruha, he had seen him fight in his true form and it was marvellous. Yet... He hasn't seen him fight in their humanoid forms. He had no idea how soft or vulnerable he would be.

With a heavy sigh he lowered his head in defeat, knowing that his words would do little to sway the other of her decision. All he could do now was hope that Uruha got here safely. Or at the very least, in one piece.

He wasn't too sure What he would do if Uruha came here without a limb or a body part. But why did he need to be here in the first place?

"So why am I here?" He asks. "Why tell me this now?"

She sighed and tapped a fingernail to her cheek, deep in thought.

"I wanted to tell you that the wormhole that you so kindly have provided for me is soon to close up," she answered with a solemn huff. "If we do not hurry this up then it will close soon, and if we're not on the other side by that time, then getting home will take absolutely forever. I think you know where I am going with this, yes?"

The wormhole... The whole reason they were in this mess was because of that damn thing. If only he had just been more careful...

"I understand," he answers. "How long?"

"A day, maybe two if we're lucky. I have a few wyrms stationed there to make sure no other Gods or creatures pass through while we're all here. That is where you come in."

"What Do you want me to do?"

"If, and when, your lovely mate does not get here in time. You have to be the one who is responsible for reopening a new worm hole for us to go through. If Uruha is not here with us then I have no choice but to start my plan in this solar system. You just have to hope he does not. Fail. Understand?"

What part of worm holes being near impossible except by sheer luck did she not understand at all? The first time he was desperate to find his mate, and he was reckless. As for now, he wasn't nearly as desperate to get home as this child seemed to be. So it would take a bit more effort on his part.

"...Fine," he finally relented. "But only if he does not succeed. I won't risk this planet anymore than necessary."

His desire to leave this planet has been far less as if late, now that he had the chance to fully experience it for all it was worth. To see it destroyed or otherwise taken over, well... He was not sure he could handle it.

"Then he had best hurry," she giggles and relaxed in her throne even more, smiling at him with sharp teeth. "There are three in total, I think he can handle it, dont you?"

Now he knew what Uruha meant. This planet, with all its imperfections and terrible things included, was beautiful.

"Yes... my Lady."


	42. Abyss

Damp. Humid. Dark. Fucking Creepy.

Those were the words that came to the front of Uruha's mind the more and more he got into the strangely beckoning forest. The trees were huge, blocking out any forms of sunlight it could. Fog blanketed the cold hard ground, making the effort of seeing even two inches from the ground nearly impossible.

Something else was bothering him too. A sense of... Feeling like something was off. Like that feeling one got when they knew someone or something was watching them from a far off distance, of feeling eyes scrutinizing every step you took to look for any sort of weakness to use against you. It made his skin crawl.

Still, he took his time, letting his fingers slide over the fog dampened tree trunks as he passed by then, entirely aware of the old decrepit and new ropes dangling from every other tree.

The humans... Used this place as a means to an end. What was once a place of nature and beauty was now stained with death and misery. Just how bad could ones life get when it warranted taking it away?

Maybe that was a question for another day. These poor people's lives were no longer an issue, so he just hoped they found the peace they so desperately wished for. Even if it brought him sadness, there was nothing else he could do. Nothing but hope for their well being, wherever they were.

But that feeling would not go away. That feeling of being carefully watched, of being stalked.

Something else was here with him, and it was not human in the least. It was something malevolent, intent on harming him or otherwise hindering his progress.

Fuck that, he would not let whatever mind tricks were being attempted on him work. This was most likely all that Origin's plan. To make him fail on purpose or whatever other reason. It was all total bullshit.

An anger he knew was because of him bubbled inside his chest and the inky black exoskeleton ripped easily out of his body, forming the now familiar cage around his body, alongside the silky smooth tentacles that became so indispensable to him now. A foggy black cloud formed around his legs to guide his steps, small speckles of light weaving in and out of it's thick mass.

Once he was fully exposed his power picked up on two muffled but definite presences around him, explaining the feeling he was picking up on earlier. It was faint but definitely there.

Inside his brain he felt a new tug alongside those, one all too painfully familiar to him now. Desperate. Searching, hoping.

"Kai," he breathed out slowly and let his eyes close as his legs carried him in a straight line deeper into the forest, deeper and closer to his former mate. "I'm coming Kai."

"Oh no you don't."

Just like that, an immediate presence behind him made him freeze. His eyes slowly slid open and he was face to face with someone... familiar. Disturbingly so, the very sight of this... creature before him made his blood boil.

"Hoo hoo, what do we have here?" The false creature cackled at him with a falsely innocent face. "Looks like we got a hero! A hero with no way else to go but forward. how pitiful."

"You," he hissed with anger, the claws on his fingers growing to frightening points. "How...how dare you show your face to me in that body. After what you did I have every right to tear you apart right now."

It was him. The Wyrm that attempted to take over Yuu's body as he slept. If it weren't for his intervention the hapless raven would be lost to him. The very thought still made him shudder.

That and he could feel another presence inching closer behind him.

The creature in disguise laughs again and raises a gloved hand to his face, his white hued and black lined eyes staring him down eerily.

"This body was so fun to be in," he laughs. "A little small for my tastes, but he is quick. And I like to be quick, isn't that right Rei-chan?"

There is no verbal answer but Uruha whipped around to see another of these creatures disguised as someone he knew. Did they have no shame?

Dirty brown hair in a swept around spiked style, a black mask over his face, and piercing white eyes squinted in a calculating stare. Both had swirling blue scales all up and down their necks and faces.

"Hmph," the other one said from behind him. "Ruki you're a liar. You don't seem to like being quick behind closed doors if I recall perfectly clear."

Uruha growled, stepping to the side quickly so he could see them both, not wanting to be surrounded. The one called Ruki cackled and a plume of smoke the color of the sky wisped from his lips.

"Reita you're so funny," he peeped and went back to staring at Uruha. "But we're not here to be funny, lover boy. We are here for him."

All the energy between them turned from cautiously tense to deadly, and he could tell that this was only the beginning of his struggle. 

"You're right," the dirty blonde answered and lowered himself in an aggressive stance, his legs wide and hands ready to fight. "Small talk with him is meaningless."

Then Ruki too became defensive, mimicking Reita's stance with his own. Both now had long blue curling tongues flicking out of their mouths like serpents, hissing and baring sharp teeth.

But he would not be intimidated. He was a God, a God with the power to create worlds.

A few wyrms should be of no problem at all.

With that, a snarl ripped from his throat as both lunged at him with lightning fast speed, and his inner beast thirsty for bloodshed rose to the surface.

With a snap of teeth and the tearing of claws he began to see nothing but red.

Then all hell on Earth broke loose.

///////////////

The first thing that Kai felt was the instantaneous shift in the air and in his bones as a blast of powerful energy swept through the dusty old church. A painful feeling arose in his chest and he grasped at it, tangling his fingers in the cloak over his heart. Luckily he was sitting in the front row so the feeling did not knock him over. But he immediately felt faint.

"Ah, I can feel it," the Little Lord in her throne giggled with a pleased grin. "It seems your mate has come after all; his energy is near as powerful as yours, Star Eater."

"Of course, I knew he would come."

His words seemed confident, but on the inside he was deeply relieved to know his former mate had really come. But there was so little time to be excited, as the energy he sensed was that of aggression and violence.

He was already fighting, and the ones he was fighting against were not at all weak. As far as he knew, Uruha had never fought in this form before, so he had no way of knowing how it would work. The best he could do was hope.

"You'll see. If you are right, then your precious mate will be far more useful than I had imagined."

Kai grimaced, sighing and once more squeezing his cloak.

"You'll see. Uruha is amazing and very strong. He can handle himself."

As he says this he slowly turns and sees the small one staring at him with a wide grin, a contemplating and amused look in her eyes.

"We shall have to see won't we?"

 

Oh how he wished he could strangle her. Nothing would satisfy him more.


	43. Change

**_Somehow Kouyou made his way back to Yuu, still sleeping soundly in their bed. His whole body still felt sore. But he was here, without a single thing gone wrong. And that was enough for him. So without a word he stripped off all of his clothes and slid himself into the covers with his beloved Yuu, fully intending to catch a few more moments of sleep before Yuu woke up._ **

 

_All he had to do now, was hope to the moon and back that Uruha would be all right without him._

Black. Everywhere. It was all he could see over his eyes, and dropping down his arms, his face and lips. Pain radiates in all his muscles, forcing his movements to be slower.

But that didn't mean he had to be weaker.

Uruha ripped his long claws from the body of one of the doppelganger wyrms, having stabbed it all the way against a tree. He watched as it stared at him with dead unseeing eyes before sliding into a heap on the cold ground. Then with a puff of blue smoke all that was left behind was a puddle of black blood and a black piece of cloth.

 

**_Only moments passed before Kouyou felt a pair of lips at his ear, kissing and caressing with a gentle loving fondness. Yuu was awake, only for a few minutes he managed to rest. But that was okay. He was more than happy to oblige his dear lover._ **

**_"Mm welcome home Kou..."_ **

**_An arm wound around his waist, pulling him even closer to a hot flushed body. A soft gasp leaves his plush lips as fingers began to find their way to his legs, then his thighs and stomach._ **

**_"Yuu... You're so eager aren't you?"_ **

**_They ventured all over, leaving no piece of skin unexplored. The were more than eager to find places to dip into, places to mark for future reference with his mouth. Kiss after kiss is being pressed to his throat and it felt oh so wonderful._ **

 

This one was the smallest, and the weakest. He didn't stand a chance, even as he had both of them on him at once with teeth like daggers buried in his arms and legs. But still he managed to get away.

This one was gone forever. Now there was only but one left. He whirled around to see the tallest one behind him. A mock up of his friend Akira. What did he call himself again? Reita? Well it didn't matter. He was going to be dead soon anyway.

Wiping the blood from his mouth he was ready to fight again, watching as the doppelganger regarded him with those white milky eyes filled with anger and frustration. He too was covered in claw and bite marks. His body was heaving with strained breaths. But just like his kind were known for, he still looked ready to fight.

 

_**"Of course I am," comes the cheeky reply. "You got to feel me the first time, and now I fully intend to touch you this time. I can be just as monstrous as you were baby."** _

_**Oh Kouyou didn't doubt that. With the way Yuu's fingers were digging hungrily into his legs and those words were as a soft growling tease in his ear the very idea of being claimed by Yuu turned him on even more.** _

_**He turned his body around to be flush with Yuu's and smiled at his lover weakly as their legs tangled together to create more warmth and less space. Yuu was always so beautiful no matter what.** _

_**"Yuu... Hold me?"** _

 

"What? Are you scared now?" Uruha taunts as the doppelganger hesitated, still hissing but now in a cautious manner. "What happened to all that earlier talk of stopping me from getting what I want? If you want to survive, then now would be a good time to get out of here."

Did this one finally start to see the reality of his situation? There was no way he would win this fight. His companion was dead, and he looked exhausted. Blood streamed down his face from the claw marks across his cheek, and his chest heaved with every breath.

"I'm no fool," Reita hissed suddenly. "I know I won't live to see my home again. But that doesnt mean I'm scared of you, Star Maker. I'm more than ready to die for my Master."

Then after wiping off the blood from his face Reita hissed again, this time in a louder and more threatening manner. He was still willing to fight then. What a pity. Uruha sighed and flicked his hair from his face, already all healed up.

"Then you really are a fool."

 

_**"Ahn... Yuu... Please..."** _

_**Kouyou had long since been on his back, his lover now situated comfortably between his eager legs. They wrapped around Yuu's waist, holding the raven close as he felt him deep inside.** _

_**Yuu caressed every spot in his body, his hips making a slow delicious rhythm with every second. He felt like he would go mad, it felt so good. Finally. Finally they were connected like this. They way it should have been ages ago but both were too scared to do anything about it.** _

_**"Baby," Yuu moaned in his ear. "You feel so good inside..."** _

_**His hair was a curtain in his eyes, hiding the deep flush on his face. But Kouyou saw it. And he loved every second of it.** _

 

Reita was fast, but not quite as fast as him. Pain lanced up his skull as he was slammed into a nearby tree after a confusing flurry of movement and teeth snapping in his face. Uruha could feel his vision swimming but managed a grin as Reita snapped his jaws in his face, his eerie serpentine tongue dripping with venom.

Then with nearly the speed of light his claws were already digging deep into a cold body, burying themselves in Reita's chest with a sickening crunch of bone. The blood was cold like everything else. Everything grew silent and still. Reita's face was in a state of shock, and his teeth went back to normal as a choking sound erupted from his throat. Blood the color Of the night sky bubbled from his lips as it also began to pour from the gaping wound on his chest. His milky eyes turned back to a deep brown, and the cold kiss of death went through his entire body.

 

_**"Ah... Ahh.. Ah Ah, Yuu... Yuu..!"** _

_**Kouyou was in heaven, feeling himself get closer and closer to his edge. Yuu was a beast, his rhythm a wicked one that turned his body to mush. His hips thrust into him over and over, the headboard now slamming none too delicately against the wall of the apartment. No doubt people could hear them through the thin plaster. But none of the lover's could bring themselves to care.** _

_**This was their moment. This was What they had been waiting for all this time. And they were going to enjoy it no matter what. Teeth bit soft gentle marks into his neck, marking him as Yuu's.** _

_**"Kouyou... I love you! I love you!"** _

 

Uruha could feel the wyrm's heart in his claws and he squeezed, feeling it collapse under his grip. Blood was pooling on the leaves below them, burning through them as acid. But his eyes were sympathetic, as though delivering death to this creature was not what he wanted to do at all. And maybe, in a way that was true.

"You should have run," is all he said before ripping his hand back out with a loud snap, and he lets the copy fall to the ground, now silent forever. He watched with pained eyes as the creature bled out before it's body turned into nothing but stardust, only leaving the clothes he wore behind. Small particles floated off into the air to join their companion, a sad and tragic reunion of doomed lovers.

But it was done. Now all he had to do was find his mate. Kai was waiting for him, and it would be cruel of him to make him wait any longer.

 

_**"Ahh! Yuu..!"** _

_**A blissful cry echoed through the room as Kouyou felt himself fall off the teetering edge of his sanity, warmth pooling in his stomach as his lover gave him one last push. Waves Of ecstasy render him helpless against the sheets in his lovers arms, gasping out small noises.** _

_**"Kouyou... Kouyou..!"** _

_**Only but moments later Yuu is following not too closely behind, his words a mix between Kouyou's name and quiet moans. His teeth dig even deeper, making the marks as deep as possible before finally collapsing onto his lover with a breathless sigh.** _

 

He felt the wounds on his body close up. And the clothes he made for himself repaired themselves as they were an extension of his body itself. The exoskeleton had prevented most of the damage to his inner body, but his arms had taken most of it.

But he had no time to worry, instead opting to run back in the direction he felt the pulling in his brain. His mate was more worried than before, and it made his heart squeeze painfully.

'Kai... Kai!'

 

_**"Yuu... I love you," Kouyou whimpered, kissing his lover desperately in a satisfied after haze. "I love you so much."** _

_**Yuu held his lover as close as he could, not wanting to waste even the most minute second that passed. So many years wasted without each other, he wondered How they managed to survive without one another so long. His chest felt complete, the numb loneliness from years past now replaced by a sweet tingle.** _

_**"Kouyou. My Kouyou..."** _

_**Those words had never felt more natural to him in his life.** _

 

His arms and lungs burned with anxiety and exhaustion, but he forced himself to keep going no matter what. Uruha had already wasted enough time getting past those wyrms, and now there was no time left.

Finally after what feels like forever he sees it, and stops short on his heels. A huge and intimidating building nestled deep in the trees. Broken windows. Old and dilapidated stones. A perfect hiding place from most humans. Figures that the Origin would be hiding here, he could feel a deeply powerful and ancient aura radiating from inside its depths, as well as a few wyrms.

And then finally one he recognized. Kai.

Breathless he made his way tothe front steps, the main patio hidden under years of neglect and overgrown weeds. The steps seemed hazardous, broken in a few places here and there. But they held him up just fine. The doors were huge, and he takes a deep breath as his hands rest on the handles.

This was it. This was what he had been waiting for this whole time.

A chance to protect his planet. A chance to make the greater workings of this place seem like a wonderful thing, a real miracle. And mostly, a chance to protect his creations.

'Yuu. Kouyou. Akira, Takanori. I'll make sure you have a future where you are no longer afraid of anything.'

Then he slowly pushed them aside, and there he saw him. His Kai. His mate. Kai's eyes lit up with relief, and he gasped breathlessly as their eyes finally met.

And with a deceiving body, the Origin. A young body held an ancient being, one with eons in her eyes and a venomous smile upon her lips.

"So glad you could finally join us. Star Maker."

 


	44. Sanctum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK I UPDATED THIS! i AM NOT DEAD LOL

Uruha hadn't expected to see what he did. A young girl on an obviously unnatural throne in what was supposed to be a place of sacred worship. But this girl was not as she seemed. That much was obvious, and by the strange way she spoke he could feel the power in her words and the way she carried herself.

Kai was waiting for him this whole time, but he was here now. His legs carried him almost automatically to the dais where the throne sat, but couldn't move much further than that.

"Kai," he stuttered breathlessly to catch the brunette's attention.

"Uruha," his former mate answered with a deep sigh of relief. Uruha felt their connection turn from tensed to relaxed in only seconds. "You came."

But he didn't dare come to him yet, so what did this Origin want from him now?

"I'm here," he said to the creature, who hadn't stopped grinning since he showed up. "Now what do you want?"

The girl chuckled to herself before raising from the throne and walking towards him with Kai only feet behind him. He was eager to get to Uruha but had to wait for her first.

"What, no formal greeting, Star Maker?" She feigned sadly. "I'm almost offended."

He scowled.

"My name is Uruha," he growled. "And you're the reason this planet is in danger. Why would I?"

The Origin was smarter than she looked, as she was obviously expecting that answer. A laugh bubbles in her chest as she for closer and looked up at him with big fake eyes that showed nothing but trouble. He saw stars floating in them and a coldness he could only compare to space itself.

"You are very sharp, just as your Star Eater had said you were. And you got past my wyrms without a hint of mercy. Very inspiring I must say. But, I think I have to judge your skills for myself. Wouldn't you think?"

"What?" Kai raised his voice in alarm. "Y-you said he was-"

But she snapped her head around and glares, making him close his mouth. That wasn't a good sign...

"I said there were three didn't I, Star Eater?" She asked sharply and went back to pinning Uruha with a stare full of challenge. "He only got through two. Now the third one is around here somewhere. Hmm... Oh yes, he is already here."

Her eyes went back to the front door, and Kai's eyes widened to near their largest size. Uruha chilled to his bones and he was afraid to turn around. This was another trick, wasn't it?

"Who is it?" He hissed, feeling the stranger come up behind him. "What are you making me do now? Haven't I already proven that I was strong enough?"

"Maybe," she snickered and sat back in the throne. "BUT. I'm nothing if known for my theatrical nature. I want to see your skills for myself. You understand right? Then we can leave this miserable planet behind. And your precious humans will be left alone. Now, I think we can finally get this started!"

Slowly, she made her way back to the throne and placed herself in its too large confines. The presence behind him still felt ice cold, colder than what was natural for a place like this.

'Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him...'

The sound of a throat being cleared in a painfully familiar voice made his blood pump even faster, and the thudding in his ears made it hard to hear. The deceitful child grinned a wide mouth splitting grin to show off unnaturally white teeth, showing her utter glee at his expense. 

"Damn you," he hissed at her, only furthering her intense sense of sadism. 

"Now now, Star Maker, where is your civility?" she mock lamented, putting a hand to her chest and mimicking a distressed maiden despite her grin never leaving. "I set all of this up for you! You should feel honored! Now, do you want to get us off this planet or not? Time is running out, so I suggest you do something about it."

Uruha could already feel the distressed waves coming from Kai, and the cold eerie silence from behind him. Well... as long as it wasn't really him, then there was no problem right? Just the fact that this girl would use his image was infuriating, but it was just another of her Party Tricks. He sighed deeply, looking at his mate one last time before smiling weakly. 

Yes... his mate. He knows that now. It only took him this long to realize it, but Kai will always be dear and special to him, despite the millions of years that separated them. Hopefully, he could get those years back by doing just this. For him, for them both.

"Kai," he started, making the brunette helplessly stay frozen near the girl. "I'll be quick, I promise."

He hesitated but gave Uruha one of his own smiles. One that made their bond feel even deeper than it did. 

"I know. I know you will."

There was a deep sigh of impatience behind him, and Uruha grits his teeth. Better to get this over with... Slowly he forced himself to turn around to face his adversary, keeping his eyes on the ground. But slowly he lifts them up and comes face to face with what he was fearing all this time. 

Yuu, or rather a more twisted version, was standing just feet away from him. And he looked much more disturbing than his human counterpart. 

Long dark hair, pitch white eyes, and a haughty smirk on pale thin lips. He was just slightly shorter and wore an all black military uniform.

But what was even more terrifying was the sheer sense of power that Uruha could feel from him. He was no normal wyrm like the ones before him. His was stronger, more defined and honed from he didn't even know how many years of use. Those wyrms from before were nothing compared to him. Granted Uruha knew his own power was stronger but this guy wasn't that far off. 

"Who are you?" he found himself asking with a frown. The man's smirk deepened, and then his lips formed to speak. But not in a human language. Rather, in one that took Uruha off guard. 

** I am no one, Oh Star Maker. You made me on accident alongside this planet and all the others, and I want to thank you for that. But it seems my time to expire has come.  **

It was their own language, a tongue that only existed amongst his own kind... 

Did he come here just to die? Then why use Yuu's image? It was cruel. And only served to make Uruha more upset. Behind him, the girl started to talk again.

"Meet Aoi, a precious being formed from the violence that created this solar system. But since he was only created by accident and with no knowledge, his lifespan was not nearly what it should be. You made him, and now you must destroy him. Don't hold anything back."

Uruha grits his teeth, feeling the stress from the earlier fights wearing on him. This wasn't fair. Not for him, and certainly not for this hapless and pitiful creature. Aoi's smirk was still present, though he could sense fear and hesitation in his all white eyes. They met with his own and he frowned deeply, knowing he has no choice. 

** So be it. If this is what you wish, then I must do it. But please, do not hold this against me. **

Aoi bowed his head, and his smirk turns into a smile. 

** Thank you, my Creator. But even so, as a creature with no right to be alive, I have to give my all in this fight as well. Do not hold back even if I resemble someone you love so dearly. I deserve no mercy. **

His heart thudded, and Uruha sighed as he started to once more let out his powers. The tentacles coiled around his shoulders, and his exoskeleton pushed out of his ribs.

**What name have you given yourself? I must know so I know how to remember you after all of this**. 

Aoi's eyes turned an eerie icy blue and a silvery smoke began to seep from his fingers. His mouth opened to reveal a light lilac tongue, forked and dripping in venomous saliva. Then he dropped into a defensive stance as he spoke one last time.

** I am the Forgotten. And that is all I ever will be. **

And then with a violent cloud of dust, they lunged at each other, teeth snapping and claws tearing. This fight would be long, Uruha knows that. And as he slams the creature into the bricked wall to create a deep crack in its pillars the other knew that too. 

Still, neither of them were near to giving up. And with his Mate and the Origin watching him he knew he couldn't fail.


	45. The Darkest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long overdue ending chapter! I do thoroughly want to thank everyone who read this to the end! I will now be able to continue on St Lucy more often!

****Blood was permeating the air all around him, the rust smell burning his lungs.

He was hurt, he could feel something broken shifting in his shoulder that was taking a long time to heal... bite Marks had sunk deep into his arms, oozing with blood and some unknown substance. Poison?

There was little time to think, as they had already destroyed one side of the ancient building in such a violent manner. All that was left of what used to be the church was a crumbling ceiling and old stones turning to dust.

The great battle brought them outside, now in the old overgrown courtyard. A hand was grabbing his throat, slamming him against a tree over and over with jaws snapping at his face. He was losing his strength, and as he felt a muscle spasm in his arm he weakly relented, letting the teeth drive deep into his flesh.

Uruha felt himself get bitten repeatedly, on his throat, his arms, his torso. It felt like red-hot agony tearing through his body. A cry of pain barely leaves his lips before that same venom is coursing through him, preventing the wound from closing. The raven doppelganger is crying, as though he himself were in pain as his own expression was one of tortured agony and remorse.

He let's go, his teeth dropping with scarlet as he staggered backward, spitting saliva and venom to the ground.

 **I'm** **sorry.** **I'm**  sorry. I have to. I have no choice ******.**

Uruha winced as he slumped against an old tree of the church courtyard, seeing his blood seep deep into its surface. It was thirsty, eagerly lapping up any moisture it could. This was going on too long. If this continued, he would be killed. That wasn't what the Origin was expecting of him. No, he can't let anyone down, nor could he let down his dear mate.

Both had disappeared into the trees, the building no longer a viable source of protection. Their battle seemed yo have taken hours when in reality it was only but one.

Now he had no idea where they were, his senses too dulled to pick up on them. Would he even escape this alive? He could feel the venom slowly filling his brain's functions, making his eyes droop with fatigue.

Blood continued to pour from his wounds, not stopping. His knees hit the cold dead ground and he was once more spitting up blood. His shoulder freaked and he had to resist the scream bubbling in his throat.

You have no choice. I know that. But for one who has accepted their death so quick, you aren't ******making this easy.**

As he speaks Uruha laughs bitterly but regrets it immediately after, the pain from the effort making him choke on a glob of blood as it burst from his lips and splashed to the ground.

He felt so dizzy. Everything seemed to spin. Even now, the creature before him resembled little more than a blurry silhouette. It too was injured, covered in lacerations across his face and a heavy limp from a very broken ankle. Still, he dragged himself on.

**You're stronger than I imagined. I like that. It's too bad you have to kill me, I would have liked to get to know you better.**

Such words from a deceptive face made his heart pang with agony. This was painful, not just for him but for this pitiful creature that he was going to have to kill eventually. If his body would heal fast enough...

 **You won't die,**  it says to him as he thinks those thoughts.  **I just wanted to see you vulnerable. I wanted to see my creator beneath me for once, instead of the other way around. It's nice, in a way.** **But** **I** **know** **I've** **indulged** **myself for too long.** **It's** **time for me to finally waste away** **into** **the nothingness that** **I've** **always** **meant** **to be. I** **don't** **deserve to** **be** **here,** **but** **you allowed me to be, if** **for** **a short time. So, thank you.**

Uruha could barely make out the form of the creature limping towards him and kneeling down. He saw the form and outline of a face but not any features. Just red streaks across pale flesh and black void like pits where eyes should be.

Then he feels a finger caress his jaw, almost in a.... soothing manner. And in his current state, he wasn't about to reject such a gesture. His eyes closed as he sought out the momentary source of comfort. There is a gentle hum and a laugh, weak and pitiful but sounding like something pleased him to no end.

**You're  very beautiful, my Creator. They told me not to take  any memories from my host but  I   could not resist the urge to  just have a  sample. He loves you, you know. To the very   depths of his heart  and body, he can't  live without you. But he already has the one he truly loves,  doesn't  he?**

Yes... Yuu was with Kouyou now, and they can be happy.

Uruha nods, squeezing his eyes shut. It didn't hurt like it did before, as he already accepted his mate back into his life. Yet the feeling brought a sort of wistfulness with it. He sighs and gently pushed himself to his feet, feeling the comforting touch leave him all at once. The tree was his only support, holding up his cold body as the exoskeleton pushed out of him along with the black extensions. They had gone into his body when he was first bitten.

 **I know he does,** **I** **know** **what he feels.** **I've** **felt it for** **myself** **. What they have is not anything** **I**   **can come... come between, as** **I** **have already found my own** **meaning** **for being alive. I was just too blind to see it, and** **I** **let my anger of the past get the best of me.**

He shuddered a painful breath, once more feeling his shoulder roll painfully from what he was sure was a very long hairline fracture in his upper arm. It hung limply at his side, making him feel useless. Thank the stars for his two extra limbs, or else this would have been very humiliating. They tenderly took his arm in their embrace, holding it against him like a fleshy only sling.

The creature hummed, also hissing as something in his body shifted.

**But now you know.**

It only took him a few million years...

**Yes... now I know.  I'm   sorry but I can't stop this now, we only have thirty minutes to the closing of that wormhole... I will remember you, I promise.**

As the copy says, he felt the venom start to burn away, and the weariness made his eyes finally go clear from their blurred filter and he could really see how much he really messed up this copy of his precious Yuu. And a small part of his heart broke even more. His eyes were fine, but he could see his lips split in various places, lacerations and cuts were littered about his face. A particularly bad one was over his left cheek, dripping a dark maroon and purple colored blood.

**I know you will. You're the only one who should.**

As drops hit the dead leaves below them, they sizzled into ash. So his blood was lethal... And yet it had no effect on him, as the same blood was smeared all over his hands.

He sighs and wipes them on his already ruined pants, the tears showing more cuts on his knees, dripping the usual black. 

Are you... really sure?

It was then that he noticed a shift of energy in his behavior. The doppelganger as swaying unsteadily on his broken ankle, looking disoriented. 

**The Deceptive One has not told you, but I was dying long before you got here. You were just supposed to finish me off. Those thirty minutes is all I have left, which is why the Wormhole will close. So... Once I die, you should already be in your own galaxy, far away from here. So please, go, now. I will die... Here... You did all you had to do...**

Then he fell, in a defeated slump on the ground. More of the acidic blood pooled out of gashes that were opening on his body, making the grass turn brown and then ashy gray. Uruha swallowed and weakly ambled over to the copy, watching as his face grew paler an paler. It was... sad. This poor pitiful creature only alive for a mere fraction of his own lifespan, a mere blink in time. 

His chest rose and fell with labored breaths, and he weakly looks up at Uruha. His mouth was covered in Uruha's blood, but he still looked so breathtaking. 

The injuries were already healing, the break in his arm slowly stitching itself back together in minutes. In less than a few more, he would be fully healed. Just... It would not feel right to just leave him here to suffer. 

**I can make it painless.**

He stood over the pathetic creature, heaving his breaths from being tired. The doppelganger just smiled up at him, a pained expression that brought them both pain. 

**If you can... As long as you make it quick.**

Uruha nods and slowly leaned down on his knees, still cradling his healing arm. It still hurt despite the healing, and it would for a while. 

**Hmm... Your face brings me peace. I can die peacefully knowing you're here... with me. Whatever is left of me, will... Will go back to you. My Creator...**

Uruha let his arm go, wincing from the sore muscles protested. He responds with a smile of his own and pressed his fingers to the cuts under the raven's eyes. Strangely, the blood clung to him, not acting like normal blood. Was this the bits of this doppelganger returning to its origin? 

Perhaps it was more humane this way, letting this creature come home with him... 

**Shh. Sleep now.**

The doppelganger groaned softly, his eyes rolling back as more blood seeped from the cuts and inked towards Uruha slowly. Then a black smoke engulfed his spasming body, covering him with a dark blanket. It was similar to the fog that Uruha had himself, and it was fascinating to watch. Soon, the paleness of this doppelganger was marred by the black ink like substance, it's darkness soaking through all of him. 

Uruha stood, watching as the dark fog swallowed this doppelganger whole. And it swirled into a cloud and there was nothing left but the fog. His body was gone. All that was left was this energy that seemed to float on the breeze, twinkling with small stars as it surrounds him in a slow vortex, caressing him in a familiar manner.

Suddenly, he felt as though he were home. All around him was the galaxy he knew, just in a small increment. Yet he felt at ease, his eyes watching the twinkling lights. 

"I hope... That you're happy," he sighed before the smoke soaked into his body, disappearing and giving him all the memories he had taken from Yuu. It was stuff he knew already, but... It made his heart ache with a dull pain. He knew he could not come back here again, and if he ever got his chance, it would be millions of years, and his humans would be long gone. 

No, it was best to just leave and take this dark cloud with him. And with his mate with him, nothing would bring him back. 

As he thought this, a loud booming noise broke him from his melancholic thoughts. The Church was a good way away, but he could hear it falling apart with a great destructive rumbling. He immediately ran in the direction of the noise, panting heavy. He seemed to run for only a few seconds before he came to the clearing of the church. The rocks and bricks were being picked up and spun in a great violent tornado, the debris making whistling noises as they were hurtling through the air. The wind screeched, and a gut-wrenching shrieking echoed in the clearing. 

Uruha looked around, his stomach tightening with unease before he saw it. His eyes widen, and he felt himself grow cold. But not in a bad way, in a... Breathless Manner. 

A great serpentine creature stood in the middle of this debris tornado, a creature much larger than the church had ever stood before. Glass shards and stones the size of his hand and others as big as a chair whipped and flew past it, yet it stood unaffected. Like a great cobra, it stood tall, it's deep black hole like eyes staring at him with a love he knew only was for him.

"Kai," he sighed, his heart leaping with joy at the sight of his mate before him, in his normal form except millions of times smaller. But he knew once they broke free of this solar system he would go back to his normal size.

**My dear Mate... Let's go home. The Origin has fled, and the worm hole grows smaller.**

Kai gently rumbled their tongue to him, and he smiled, tears pricking his eyes. 

**Yes. Let's go home.**

And he too felt his body changing into something inhuman, not of this world. HIs mortal form was melting and breaking, snapping to change into his own form. 

His pained screams turned into ear-piercing roars as his body grew in size, bigger and bigger until he too dwarfed the now destroyed church foundations. All that remained was the stone platform upon which it once stood. His beautiful purple ombre scales caught the sun in a glimmering rainbow, once more blinding his Mate as he had so many times before.

But he gave it little thought as he finally met with his mate, their coiling bodies meeting and entwining together in a triumphant feeling embrace. Their great bodies created warmth as they slithered together and their heads met in a gentle and loving caress of snout and teeth. 

Then, with shared shrieks of unimaginable power, they took to the Earth's atmosphere, feeling themselves immediately breaking the sound barrier with a gigantic sonic boom. Trees were torn from roots as they climbed higher and higher up into the sky, not once losing their grip on each other. 

**I love you. I love you, my Star Eater!**

He screeched, the sound filled with joy and pain. His mate rumbled back, smooshing their snouts together. 

**I love you too! I'm sorry! For everything!**

The atmosphere grew thinner up here, and he could tell that home was not far away now. Just a little more..!

**Don't be sorry, please. I should be sorry, you were only protecting me and I was too upset to see it! But I forgive you! Now, let's go home!**

Their bodies began to expand, and as they were breaking through the last layer of atmosphere he looked back at his planet one last time. Somewhere, down there, he knew that his beautiful humans were safe. Knowing that information alone, he was at peace. 

They finally were met with home, it's icy frigid vacuum feeling like a breath of fresh air. Both gave happy squeaks and coos to each other before effortlessly gliding through space, their bodies dwarfing the small moon of this planet. Farther and farther they went, their bodies growing bigger and bigger. Then they were as big as the sun, zooming past Pluto just as the tip of his tail was as big as the Earth. 

Now, they were in the belt of asteroids keeping his planet safe. And this was where they finally were to their original size. With just one clawed appendage alone, he could hold the entire solar system safely to his body. And he would, soon. 

The Worm hole was close, and if they hurried they could make it. 

With an unspoken agreement between the two star Mates, they sped up more, than even more, chasing after a bright streak of light that sped through the cosmos with a bright burning tail. It led them through familiar nebulas, star clusters, small galaxies. Then they saw it. The Portal to the other side. A giant cloud of energy was suspended in Space, many colors unimaginable to anyone working in an unstable violent cloud. In its center was a single point of light, violently pulsing with energy and sucking in anything that got close to it. Home. 

The star Mates chase for the portal eagerly, wanting to be home as soon as they could. And once they were close they let themselves be swallowed by the diminishing point of light, and their bodies were twisted and pulled through space-time. The Point of light pulls them through, and then all is left of the giant colorful cloud, is a single, small newborn star.

Deep in the star pulsed an energy, an energy so small but so bright. The energy pooled into a circular disc, imitating the wombs of many humans on earth. And inside this energy was a special creation. 

Small, and barely the size of the sun in the Solar System he left behind, the star held a promising future for this galaxy, and a deep beating began to softly whisper inside of it. 

A New Life. The beginning of a new era, of one who was once forgotten. The Era of the  _Enlightened_. 

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding! I have an epilogue planned to wrap up the human side, so please stay tuned! <333


	46. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST UPDATE OF THE YEAR!!
> 
> AHH THIS IS THE END!! I hope this gives you all some sense of closure!
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS SO FAR, I LOVE ALL OF YOU
> 
>  
> 
> >>>>There will be no sequels, this is the definitive end<<<<

** ** **_Normal POV_ **

It was warm and cozy. Vaguely he could sense something like an arm around his waist, keeping him pinned to the mattress against a solidly built chest. He woke up yet again in Yuu's arms, not sure where he was at first but remembered only a few seconds later. 

Kouyou sighed, his mind hazy from sleep. But he was happy. So very happy. Finally, he was with his precious Yuu and didn't have to worry about anything. Nothing but his studies, nothing but his love life and best friends. No aliens, no supernatural creatures. 

Life was finally normal. 

He turned over in Yuu's hold, making sure not to wake him up. He was so beautiful as he slept. his eyes fluttered with the smallest movements, and his chest rose and fall in steady patterns. 

Everything about him was beautiful, from his soft eyelashes that brushed on his cheeks to the small delicate beauty mark under his chin. Well, those things that painted him pure anyway. Right now, he couldn't help the way his eyes trailed down that strong jawline and pale cheeks to the not so subtle purple marks littered across his chest and neck. It would definitely take some time to let those heal up. Especially now that they had school tomorrow.

But at any rate, this was exactly the perfect situation he hadn't imagined his life would be in. Just a month ago, he was nowhere near this point in life. Now... Now he was here and with the love of his life and best friend. A small part of him also worried about Takanori and Akira. And the poor boy that was trapped inside of himself at the behest of those creatures he saw before. 

But for now, he would enjoy this silence for however long it lasts. 

He was ready to doze off again when he was overcome by a sudden impulse and willed himself to actually put on a pair of sweatpants and go to the balcony door of the apartment. It was cold, and he had to find a throw blanket from the couch to wrap around his own mark covered shoulders to stand under the now late morning sun. It's been a while since Uruha left now. He had to wonder where he had gone. 

As he stared out amongst the skyscrapers of Tokyo, a sudden light in the near distance caught his eye. Long, and colored like a rainbow, a streak of light shot up into the atmosphere from where he knew was the forested area outside Tokyo. His eyes watched it, his breath catching in his throat as it imitated a snake in its movements, slithering and climbing its way into the air. 

He knew then. That was Uruha, and he was finally leaving. There was a kind of... sadness lingering in his chest as he watched the rainbow streak finally leave the atmosphere, and all that is left is the opening in the clouds that it left behind. 

Surely, Uruha was relieved to finally go home, right? After being stuck on such a small planet for so long and with no memories of his past life or his old... uh, lover. It sounded incredibly awkward to say 'mate' so he didn't do it. 

Still, he knew that now, he and his small circle of precious friends were safe from anything that Uruha might have led here. But it was still somewhat sad to know he won't be coming back anytime soon. Too bad, he was missing out on what this place had to offer. 

Kouyou sighed and shrugged the blanket on further and went back inside to make the cold go away. He was at peace right now but made a mental note to call his friends to check on them to make sure they were okay. For now, though, he had a date with a warm bed and an even warmer boyfriend to snuggle up to. 

*************************

The first thing that Takanori remembered from the last few days was waking up at home with a raging headache. It was after he had come home after hanging out with Akira on one of their days off, but it didn't seem all that important at first. But waking up two days later was something that set off all his warning bells that something was going on. The only way he knew that was because his eyes were glued to his phone the moment he woke up. The date was a dead giveaway.

And the fact that he was covered in what appeared to be black paint. What kind of paint? He had no fucking idea, but it was confusing nonetheless. So he had the sense to take a shower first and clean the sheets on his bed.

The other thing was when he saw Akira passed out on his couch, sleeping like the dead without a shirt on and also covered in black paint. How the hell did he get here?

"Hey," he barked at the idiotic blonde and nudged his cheek with his elbow. "Wake up you idiot. What are you doing here?" 

Takanori couldn't deny that seeing him shirtless was definitely a treat and cursed his internal thirst clock going off at what was probably the worst time. But it helped a little that Akira was covered in paint, it helped to hide his chest. Mostly. And the black pant was starting to stain his already roughed up couch, soaking into the old blue cushions. 

Said blonde was barely coming around, mumbling under his breath and shifting uncomfortably. Takanori huffed and pushed his face roughly, ignoring the way heat followed every movement. 

"Hey! Get up! What are you gonna do about the mess you made on my couch!"

Akira groaned and swatted at the hand nudging him awake, finally opening his eyes. 

"Ugh, what's going on," he rumbled in his chest and was about to wipe his eyes but notices the black paint. 

"How about you tell me why you're shirtless and covered in black paint and also in my damn apartment."

Akira's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he sat up and looked at himself fully, his tiredness making his eyes droopy. 

"What the... Takanori? What am I doing here..."

So he didn't know either. Strange...

"So, you don't know how you got here?" Akira shook his head no. "So what do you remember?"

The blonde stood to examine himself and sighed as he realized the paint was everywhere. It didn't seem that big a deal though, a nice shower would clean him off good enough. 

"I remember... I remember you leaving my house and going to bed. Then I woke up here?" 

Again, he had a memory gap. But... Why was that? Did they drink alcohol of some sort or something? Maybe they just didn't remember.

"I see. Well. I guess it will come back to us sooner or later. But for now, you should take a shower. You're filthy."

///////////////

It would take another day or two, but eventually, Yutaka would come to his senses, asleep in his own apartment.

A budding headache pounded in his skull. Tiny black spots appeared in his vision as he tried to keep them open through the sunlight streaming through his windows.

What happened... he couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was... going to school and feeling ill, then he blacked out after that. Did he have some kind of mental breakdown? And why didn't he remember anything?

His mouth was dry, and he felt like he had not brushed his teeth in years.

What day was it...

He frantically searched for his glasses on his bedside table before looking at his phone. It's been a... a week?? But how was that possible? And how was he able to be here and survive not eating for a week? Perhaps it was time for a visit to the hospital. Maybe this was a sign. A sign to finally get his damn life together.

So despite wanting to keep sleeping, he nutted up and dragged himself to the bathroom because his stomach was literally curling in with hunger.

What a great way to start the day... but it would have to work for now. He didn't need anyone to worry, what few there were. 

/////////////

**A DAY LATER**

Kouyou and Yuu would arrive at school a little late, still exhausted from sleeping in all day. But it was okay, there were no assignments due anyway. Right now, as they walked inside the gates of the school there was only one thing on his mind. If his new friends were okay, and if that poor boy Kai possessed was doing all right. One can only imagine the stress his body was put under.

They arrived in the first class that they had together, but hadn't seen either Takanori nor Akira yet. They didn't share this class, but Yuu shared the next one so maybe they would be there. 

"I know you're eager to see them," Yuu laughs softly as they settle in their seats. "Don't worry, come lunch time, we'll all be together again. Did you want to hang out with them again after this?"

When was the last time they hung out... The day that he and Yuu first kissed. It seemed like so long ago now, it was hard to really pinpoint a time. It would be good to revisit such times. 

"Yeah. It'll be a lot of fun."

As he spoke, the figure of an all too familiar brunette walked into the classroom, head low and eyes hidden behind thick glasses. That was him, the poor kid. Was his memory altered? He had no doubts about it, the kid seemed tired but who wasn't? But as long as he was okay, that was all that mattered. He was usually the cheerful type, but the exhaustion of possession must have taken its toll. 

The class passes by at a relatively normal pace. And soon Kouyou had to be alone in his class with Yutaka. Maybe this was his chance to really get to know the guy, he seemed lonely. He waited til Yutaka went in first before going to where he sat at the bottom, as usual, just not greeting anyone and instead stared at his notebook blankly. 

He sighed, swallowing down his nerves before walking up to his spot and smiling. It took a few seconds but the brunette finally looks up, the dark blue rings around his eyes easily spotted. Hopefully, their meeting would help him out. 

"Hello. How are you this morning?" 

The first sign of life he saw all day from this boy was a smile. And while it wasn't as bright as normal, it was a good start.

//////////////////////

By the time class was over, he had gotten familiar with the basics. Yutaka was in his age group and was studying economics. But despite his cheery attitude, there were very few people who he could call a friend. Barely anyone, actually. Maybe a few friends were all this poor kid needed. 

"Do you want to come with me to lunch?" He asked before Yutaka could escape. The Brunette seemed surprised and tilts his head in surprise. 

"Me? But... I don't want to intrude on your little, um, group."

Kouyou shakes his head, knowing on the inside that he owed him something for all the past strife, even if he didn't remember it. 

"You wouldn't be, don't worry. You seemed lonely, so why not?"

Thankfully, it didn't take much to convince him and soon enough, the odd pair were headed back outside to the courtyard to meet with Kouyou's friends. And as soon as their table came into view, he searched for the three most precious people he kept in his heart. And an overwhelming wave of relief washed over him as he spots them in the usual place, and he sighed loudly as a good pain settled in his chest. Takanori, and Akira. They really were okay. 

"Kouyou!" Yuu called as their eyes met. "Come on, I saved you a melon bread!"

"Coming!"

Yutaka shyly follows him, and as they approached, there were three more pairs of eyes curiously acknowledging his presence. 

"Who is this?" Akira asks. "A new friend?"

Kouyou nods eagerly and motions for Yutaka to talk. Blushing the brunette, bows his head, still nervous but unable to contain his smile. 

"Hi. My name is Yutaka. I hope we can get along."

His friends happily greet the boy, and Kouyou feels a swell of pride just as Yuu puts an arm around his shoulder. Yes. This could definitely be a forever thing for him. 

_Thank you, Uruha. I could not have done this without you._

 

 

**END**


End file.
